Hectic Days, Sunny Days, Cloudy Days
by Seria on Twelve Notes
Summary: Eternal battles, final bosses, those are the things of the past! See how Lightning deals with her days now that Serah is getting married & someone new enters her life! P.S. He's from another dimension! Meant to be a parody but we'll see :
1. CHAPTER I: The Intruder From A Different

Ya-haw! for those of you that reads the Persona fan-fic you guys might know me :) We-ll I just finished playing these 2 games for the umpteenth time and thought to make a parody of it! Maybe I'll make it into a more serious line later on but who knows :) I'll try my hand in this chapter first and if I got good reviews I'll continue doing it! Hope for your support and critics O FF fans! I'll try my best! Ganbatte ya-haw! ^^ P.S. Do you guys think Lightning will make a good couple with Cloud? Cuz i do! ^^

* * *

_CHAPTER I: The Intruder from a Different Dimension_

_The Space Void. A bridge between worlds. One that connects a dimension to another. It is like an eternal rail with an unknown destination, or when it will arrive to it. SKRANG! The sound of two blades clashing against each other. Two figures, one black, one white, in a fight to the death. How long had they been up to it nobody knows. The two figures looked like the angel battling against the devil, each with only one wing that represents them; a white angel-like wing and a black demon-like wing._

"_Climhazzard!" The black-cloaked figure yelled and a blue aura shot out from his sword. The white figure merely chuckled and created a barrier that protected him from harm. _

"_How long are you going to keep this up?" The one-winged angel chuckled again, humouring the demon-like man._

"_Until I see you die!" He yelled in response._

_They flew with grace and whenever they collide the very void itself shook from he tremendous impact._

"_Braver!"_

"_Octoslash!"_

_A flash of bright light and then- An explosion so massive that the Space Void was destroyed._

_The black-cloaked man was thrown off balance from the explosion and before him he could see his nemesis smiling, "Until we meet again, O failed one."_

"_Sephiroth!" He yelled out as loud as he can before passing out._

XXX

New Cocoon

It has been three months since the incident of Cocoon falling down to Pulse happened. The citizens of Cocoon had got off their land and made their first mark on Gran Pulse. They quickly rebuilt their city on Gran Pulse near the crash site and named it New Cocoon.

It was a normal day in New Cocoon, people going in and out of the city to discover new lands and resources in Gran Pulse, children going to school and the adults going to work. In a normal neighbourhood, one not-so-normal household were just waking up to a whole new day.

BEEP! BEEP! The alarm clock buzzed. However, the owner paid no heed to it and instead threw one of her pillow to shut it down. "Oh shut it you..." The strawberry-blond haired woman mumbled.

Just when she was about to go back to sleep her door slammed open. A huge man wearing a coat and a black beanie on his head walked in, "Hey Sis! Rise and shine, up and at em'!" He went to open her curtains. The brightness of the Sun instantly fills her room.

"Urgh Snow! Who the hell says you can come in my room you stupid idiot!" the woman groaned. She shielded her eyes with her pillow and buried her head in between it and her bed.

"You do know that 'stupid' and 'idiot' means the same thing right Light?" Snow raised his eyes and then held back a laugh, "Snrk, 'right' 'light'."

"Wow the man knows his grammar! I'd throw you a bone for your intelligence and that pun of yours but I want to get back to my appointment with my pillow here so could you leave?" Lightning pointed her finger to the door.

"No can do Light, Serah told me to get your butt downstairs. She made breakfast for us, isn't that sweet?" Snow looked away dreamily, as if the mere mention of Serah's name brought him infinite happiness.

"For me, I can understand. But why you? Come to think of it why the hell are you even in my house?" Lightning suddenly came to a realization that Snow was an unwanted intruder. She quickly grabbed her gunblade which was standing beside her bed and shot at Snow. It barely missed him by an inch.

"Whoa there Sis! You almost hit me!" Snow help up his hands and backed away from Lightning.

"I won't miss the second time..." Lightning grumbled, her gunblade still pointing at Snow. However Serah's voice came to Snow's rescue.

"Snow! Is Claire up yet?"

Lightning paused for a moment and grumbled again, "You're lucky my sister loves you..." She lowered her gunblade and ruffles her hair. She got up from her bed and picked up her alarm clock. She squinted to see the time, "Snow it's only 7 o'clock! The hell you and Serah want me for this early in the morning?" She gave Snow a disbelieved look.

"I dunno, I just did what she told me to do." Snow answered simply.

"That fact makes you look even more idiotic in my eyes. If she told you to jump off a bridge would you do that?" Lightning remarked sarcastically. Snow pondered on the question. "Never mind, I can interpret your answer clearly." Lightning sighed.

"Well, go tell Serah I'll be down in a minute. I want to take a shower first." Lightning pushed Snow out of her room.

"Got it Sis!" Snow laughed and slide down the stairs.

"Don't slide down the railing you'll break it you idiot! And I'm not your Sis!" Lightning yelled from her door and frowned.

"_Not yet!_" Snow yelled back from the first floor and laughed.

"Stupid oaf..." Lightning shut her door and unbuttoned her pyjamas. She didn't think much of wearing pyjamas but it was more comfortable compared to wearing her military uniform.

_Just remembering those days we spent travelling the world...without changing clothes or taking baths..._ Lightning shivered from her own thought. She got into the shower and cool water sprinkled on her face. _Ahh, now this is what I needed..._ She let the water slide from her face to her body and closed her eyes. She cleaned herself and was just about to get out of the shower when she heard a knock on her door.

"Hey Sis forgot to tell you something, you in here?" Snow's voice came from the other side and she saw the doorknob turning.

"No wait you idio-!" Lightning held out her left hand to push against it but it was too late. Snow's head popped into the bathroom, "Oh there you are, Serah wanted to let you know tha-" Snow's voice trailed off as his brain processed the situation in the bathroom.

"Oh, haha...Sorry Light didn't mean to uhh...I didn't know you were...Uhh...Should I run?"

Lightning's face was beet red but Snow gathered it was not from embarrassment. "...You have ten seconds before I eviscerate and erase you from this world." Lightning's voice was dangerously soft and Snow knows her well enough that she isn't joking. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

XXX

Serah Farron began her day with her usual morning routine. She sweeps the floor, takes out the trash and makes breakfast for everyone in the house. As she was flipping the pancakes she looked at the kitchen clock.

"Hmm...They should be coming down right about..." Just as she predicted a crash and then sounds of furniture being thrown could be coming from the living room. Serah quickly turn off the stove and went to see her boyfriend and sister having their usual morning argument.

"I swear Snow if I ever see you in my room, no, make that five feet near my room I swear I will skin you alive and feed you to the Cie'ths!" Lightning picked up a lamp and threw at Snow which he dodged.

"I swear I didn't mean to peep at you Light! I didn't see anything either I swear!" Snow covered his head with his arms as another lamp flew straight at him.

"You were totally ogling at my body! And I saw your eyes were locked on my chest!" Lightning glared at him.

"B-But-" Snow's words were interrupted by Serah, "Okay now that's enough you two. Could we please get through our morning normally like any other family?"

"Not if this idiot is here! And we're not a family!" Lightning crossed her arms.

"_Not yet._" Snow corrected her. That earned him a wooden chair thrown at him.

"Claire!" Serah looked at her sister with anxious eyes. Serah loves both Claire and Snow, but more than anything else she wanted at least for her sister and her boyfriend to get along with each other.

"What am I supposed to say Serah? Ugh, I don't know what you see in this idiot! And who invited him here in the first place?" Lightning yelled at her.

"W-Well, I did..." Serah said apologetically and played with her hair nervously, she had a slight look of fear on her face when she looked at Lightning. That stung her.

"Ugh...I'm sorry for yelling at you. Just, just don't look at me like that..." Lightning walked towards the dining room. To Lightning, Serah meant the world for her. They had lost their parents at an early age and it has been her responsibility to take care of Serah. However she failed at that task miserably when she had kicked Serah out of the house when she had been branded by a Pulse fal'Cie.

It had haunted Lightning to this very day of the fact that she had not been there for her little sister when she needed her the most. And whenever Serah looked at her fearfully also made Lightning squirm. It reminded Lightning of her on failure of raising Serah up without love and compassion. _Why do I always have to play the bad sister part?_

Lightning sat in the dining room and turned on the television. Snow's head popped in from the living room. "Hey got a minute Light?" He asked her politely so as to not anger her. Lightning only grunted in response and didn't turn her head from the television.

"I take that as a yes." Snow sat down across the table and looked at her nervously.

"What'd you want idiot?" Lightning snapped at him. She was not in a good mood to humour his antics.

"Well uhh, actually it's about the thing Serah wanted me to tell you this morning...in your room..." Snow added the last part of his sentence softly, not wanting to remind Lightning of the incident. When Lightning didn't use her gunblade to blast him off Snow continued, "What we wanted to say was...We want you to be our bridesmaid in our wedding."

Lightning nearly fainted when Snow mentioned the word 'bridesmaid'. _Did I hear Snow say it right? Me? A bridesmaid?_ "You gotta be kidding me." Lightning coughed.

"C'mon Light, Serah wants you to be her bridesmaid badly. She's been saying it for weeks now and it'd make her real happy if you say 'yes'." Snow reasoned with her.

Lightning pondered on that thought_ Now that I think of it, those two ARE getting married. I guess it hasn't sunk in to me yet..._ Lightning didn't know what to say. Sure she's happy that her sister wants her in her wedding but somehow it also makes her sad. _Serah's leaving me huh? Oh Maker I couldn't give her an ounce of sisterly love for all these years and now she's leaving me. _

"Uhh, Light you still here with me?" Snow waved his hand in front of her. Lightning snapped back into reality. "So...What'd you say?" Snow asked again.

Lightning stared at him for a moment and then turn back to the television. "...I'll think about it..."

"Yes! I knew you'd do it!" Snow jumped with joy. He danced across the room and patted her shoulder heavily.

"Hey I haven't agreed to it!" Lightning frowned at him. But deep inside she's smiling.

"Sorry I brought the breakfast late! The pancakes kept me." Serah appeared with a tray full of food and she put it on the dining table.

Snow quickly hugged her and they spun together in the dining room, "Hey hun, get this! Light says she's O.K. with being your bridesmaid!"

Serah looked positively happy, "Oooh really! I'm so glad...I love you so much Claire!" Serah turned to give her big sister a hug.

"I told that ogre of a boyfriend of yours that I'll think about it." Lightning stiffen as Serah hugged her. _I need to get use to this..._

"Well if it came from you then it's as good as a 'yes'!" Snow grinned sheepishly and kissed Serah lightly on her cheek. Serah burned red with embarrassment but she returned the kiss with her own.

_That however I won't be able to get used to..._Lightning gave the two a repulsed look and turned to the pancakes Serah had made. "Hmm, when you move out from the house I won't be able to eat these anymore huh?" Lightning said that a bit too sadly. Serah noticed her tone.

"Owh don't worry Claire, you'll always be invited into our house, always. You can come by anytime you want!" Serah hugged her sister again lightly.

Lightning's shoulder stiffern but she felt comfortable in her little sister's embrace. "Yeah, well if Snow doesn't destroy the house first. God knows what work he'll leave you with at home while he goes off saving the world with his fan club." Lightning snorted.

"Hey, the 'fan club' has a name y'know, NORA, and I'll pick up my slack too! I won't leave Serah to do the chores alone. These babies will help. " Snow pumps his muscles up.

"That's what all men say _before_ they get married." Lightning retorted.

"Really? But you wouldn't know that would you Light? After all you never had a-"

"Snow!" Serah looked at him, aghast.

"Oh shit!" Snow covered his mouth with his hands. He had said too much and knew that he had crossed the line.

Lightning gave him a death glare so intense that it could make any monsters back away. "...You know what you're right. I never had a boyfriend before and guess what? I don't need one! If happiness means I have to have a boyfriend then I'll grow old becoming a sad, grumpy lady!" Lightning slammed the table with her right hand and stood up. She gave one last look at the two of them, "Well...I hope you two will always be happy...Because I definitely won't."

Lightning left the house and got onto her hovercraft. _Men...who needs them..._

XXX

The skyway was fairly clear of traffic today. Lightning steered the hovercraft easily and pondered on Snow's words _As much as I hate to admit it, that idiot's right, I never had a boyfriend before...Wonder how it feels like to have someone caring and loving you..._

Lightning pictured herself going on a date with her boyfriend, falling in love with each other and getting proposed by the man she loves. _Fat chance that's ever gonna happen. Like it is I don't know that many eligible bachelors anyways._

Snow is engaged to Serah. Lightning remembered her other two friends, Sazh and Hope. Sazh is a little too 'seasoned' for her taste and Hope is under aged. Dating either of the two was not an option for her, not if they are the last remaining males on Cocoon. She didn't even consider Snow in her dating list.

Putting them down got her into a slightly good mood. Just then she saw a flash of bright light coming from the sky. _Fal'Cie be damned,_ it was a meteor. It was heading straight towards New Cocoon and landed on the outskirts of town near the crystallized tower of Old Cocoon. The crowd that saw the meteor panicked and Lightning could see that if someone doesn't do something fast the whole city will turn chaotic. Then, Lightning saw a few military units belonging with the Guardian Core moved into the city and calmed the crowd. She saw a familiar face amidst the armed military men.

"Rygdea!" Lightning called out from above and flew straight towards him.

"Lightning! It's good to see you, we need all the help we can get from Guardian Core. The Cavalry's not enough to handle this crowd!" The Cavalry Captain looked pleased to see her.

"I thought you were turned into a Cie'th! How'd you turn back?" Lightning looked amazed to see him. The last time she saw him he had been turned into a Cie'th by Dysley.

"After you guys saved the world and defeated that crap-ass Dysley we all turned back to normal! But that doesn't matter now! We'll handle the crowd here, Lightning go check out that meteor, I'm afraid something bad is gonna happen..." Rygdea had a dark look on his face but he saluted to Lightning, "I'm counting on you sergeant!"

Lightning gave him a salute back in response, "Sir, yes Sir!" She turned her hovercraft backwards and headed towards the impact location. _What in the Maker's name is happening here?_

XXX

The meteor had landed inside of the crystal tower, penetrating its hard shell and into its deepest part. A man lay sprawling on the ground where the meteor should have landed. "Ugh..." He opened his eyes slowly and adjusted to the brightness. He held up his right hand in front of him and forced himself up.

He looked around and saw himself at a crystallized area. He had never seen such beauty before. "Where am I...Ugh!" He touched his chest, something inside of him was causing intense pain.

He made his way slowly from that spot and deeper into the tower. "That damned Sephiroth...Wait...Where are the rest of my memories Ugh!" The pain had intensified as he remembered that accursed name and trying to put his memories together. He remembered Midgar, his home, but...His friends! He had left them behind...

"All of this is giving me a headache..." As he stumbles his way across the tower he reached an opening. "What is this...?" In front of him were two crystal statues. They were holding each other's hands and had their eyes closed, as if in a deep slumber.

"Such beauty...Somehow it's kinda sad..." The man pitied the statues, to him it was as if they were alive. He touched the point where their hands met and suddenly pain shot through his body.

"Arggh! W-What's happening to me?" He tried to step away from the statues but his hand was locked to theirs. A shining light lit through his body and then- The statues floated into the air. The man panted and looked at the statues. They were dancing in the air and clothes appeared out of nowhere to cover their now naked human body. _They're alive? _ The two human females floated downwards and landed softly on the ground. They were still shimmering from the light. He could see that they were breathing, at least.

The man watched them for a few seconds before prodding on one of them. The raven-haired woman groaned. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked and she groaned again.

"...Vanille?" The woman's voice was soft. "Vanille...Where's Vanille?" She looked at the man and asked him.

He assumed the other girl is Vanille. "She's right here, don't worry. I'll get you both out."

To his surprise the woman chuckled, "Heh, trying to be a little hero now are ya? Thanks..."

The man supported her up and went towards her companion. He lifted her up on his shoulders as easily now that his pain was gone. He supported them both and started walking towards a hole they had made during the transformation process.

After awhile the raven-haired woman finally got enough strength to walk. "Thanks again mate...Couldn't have gone out of there without ya."

"...I didn't do anything." It was true, he had only touched them and they turned from statues to human. _Talk about a miracle..._

"Nah, it was you alright. If it hadn't been for you we mighta been those Christmas ornaments for a few more hundred years. The name's Fang, what's yours?" Fang asked him cheerfully.

"...Cloud..." was his only answer.

"Nice name, could see why." She winked and chuckled again.

"Why were you two petrified like that...?" The question had been bugging Cloud.

"Petrified? No, no, see hun what we were just now is what you called _crystallized._ It happens when a l'Cie completed their focus." Fang stretched her arms. _Really now, how long were we asleep?_

"What's a l'Cie? Focus...I don't get it..." None of the words are familiar to him. _Just where the heck did that Void take me to?_

"Whoa there boy, asking 'bout l'Cie and focuses at your age is like asking who Santa Claus is!" Fang joked at him.

"Who's Santa Claus?" Cloud gave her a confused look.

Fang slapped her forehead, "Blimey, did you knock your head hard or sumthin'?" She looked at him in disbelief.

After awhile they finally saw the exit from the tower. As they approach it they could hear a loud noise coming from outside. The sound that beasts would make when they're angry, or when they're particularly hungry.

"Uh-Oh could be monsters..." Fang carefully tip-toed towards the opening and peered outside, "Looks like Behemoths...They already found their prey ey? Who's that unlucky sucker- Blimey, is that Lightning?" Fang couldn't believe her eyes.

Lightning was fighting off a swarm of Behemoths and Fang could see that she was already worn out. "Need to help her, say could you look after Vanille for awhi-" Before Fang could finish her words Cloud had already rushed towards the exit and jumped outside.

XXX

"Tch, first the hovercraft, now you freaks!" Lightning's hovercraft had malfunctioned on the way to the meteor site and she had unluckily landed in a Behemoth's nest. She already took out a few but they were outnumbering her.

_Am I gonna die here? I can't die here, Serah's wedding is coming up!_ Thinking about that matter only made her more depressed. As she fought one of them another had snuck up and attacked her from behind.

"Tch!" Lightning was slashed and the damage had exhausted her. Her eyesight is getting blurrier and her gunblade was already thrown away from her hand.

_I really am gonna die...Sigh* what a lame way to go...Wish I'd hit Snow a few more times...Heck, I wished I had a boyfriend before I go! Guess that's never gonna happen... _

Just as the Behemoth had raised its claws to deliver the final blow, a man suddenly came from the sky and pierced its head, instantly killing it.

Lightning looked at her saviour in amazement as he eyed the Behemoths without fear. He has a light-blonde spiky hair and was holding a gigantic-sized sword. _Where'd he get that? Online Auctions?_ Lightning knew it wasn't the time to be joking but she couldn't help herself. The man turned to her, "Are you alright?"

"...W-Wha? Oh, yes! I am!" _Why the heck am I stuttering? His eyes- they're sparkling blue..._ Lightning shook her head vigorously. _And what the heck was I thinking? We're in the middle of a battle for our lives here!_

The man nodded in satisfaction, "That's good...Don't worry, I'll handle these guys..." He said calmly and raised his rather large sword towards the Behemoths.

He turned back to look at Lightning, "I'm Cloud by the way...Pleased to be of your assistance..." One of the behemoths sprung to attack him and he countered with a beam-like attack shot from his sword. The behemoth split into two. Cloud looked unfazed.

Lightning was awestruck. _Who is this guy?_


	2. CHAPTER II: Please Stay With Me

Ya-haw! thx for my first 2 reviewers ^^ for pointing out to me the crossover section (I'm fairly new here :p) We-ll I DID consider moving my story to FFXIII + FFVII but then again, I'm just borrowing a few characters from FFVII and mashing it up in FFXIII world so no harm done ^^ just consider them like an OC or something hehehe. Hm Hm hm, i guess I should explain some things though:

Firstly!: The opening part or the prologue of the story, when Cloud is battling Sephiroth is actually a scene from KHII when they disappeared together while fighting. Kinda a continuation of it though.

Secondly!: Cloud's outfit is that of Advent Children, and the wings are from KHI. (So we can see a mash up of FFVII, KHI, KHII n FFXIII here so thats why I didn't put it in the crossover section.) I thought that the idea of a demon-winged Cloud is kinda cool so I'm using him in my fic ^^

Thirdly!: New Cocoon is built a few kilometers away from Old Cocoon( The round globe thing that was Cocoon you guys remember?) and the crystal tower is the thing that holds Old Cocoon in the sky.

Fourthly!: This is still a parody! Nothing serious yet! Although I like to put in some romance and naughty scenes in the future ;) (Maybe in future chappies put in some kind of a chapter for Cloud looking for a job or something)

Fifthly!: I don't plan on using Midgar or Twilight Town or anything in my fic yet, just Cocoon and Gran Pulse.

Sixthly!: Maybe I'll use other FF and KH characters too but that depends on reviews! You guys decide for me if you want to see Squall(FFVIII) or Sora(KH) or anyone else in here :) Hope for your support ya-haw!

* * *

CHAPTER II: Please Stay With Me

The Behemoths were taken care of swiftly. Cloud hardly broke a sweat. _Compared to the WEAPONS these guys are like kittens..._ Cloud sighed and looked at the woman he had just saved. _Strawberry-blonde hair, slim figure and frown lines detected...Heh, she looks a lot like Tifa... _Cloud smiled to himself.

"What are you smiling at?" Lightning looked at him, annoyed. _Is he making fun of me?_ Somehow that makes Lightning conscious of her appearance, and that never happened before.

Cloud leapt gracefully of the Behemoths carcasses and landed in front of her. "I'm sorry, it's just that you look a lot like a close friend of mine."

"Funny how you can think of your friend at a time like this." Lightning frowned. She studied him for awhile, _Never seen him in Cocoon before, could he be from Pulse? There shouldn't be any survivor left from Pulse..._ "So where're you from?"

"...Midgar..." Cloud answered. _Somewhere I can't go back to..._

"Huh? Does such a place exist here in Pulse?" Lightning frowned again.

"I don't think so..." Cloud replied vaguely and turned to the crystal tower.

_Gee he's very sociable isn't he? _Lightning thought sarcastically. It was obvious to her that Cloud isn't the talkative type. A characteristic which she admired. "...Well I'm very thankful to you for saving my life. If you weren't here I would've..." Lightning didn't need to finish that sentence as she ran her finger across her neck.

_Why is everyone thanking me today? _"I didn't do anything much..." Cloud shrugged. He suddenly remembered that he had left Fang on top of the tower.

"I suppose I need to help her get down..." Cloud muttered. She looked fairly weak when he left her at the exit, he didn't think she could get all the way down here while carrying her companion.

"Where're you headed?" Lightning walked towards him but then she fell down to her knees. "Ugh, that hurts like hell..." Lightning turned to look at her injured back. Blood was oozing from the wound.

"Hold on..." Cloud took off his cloak and wrapped it around Lightning's body. "Hey what're you doing?" Lightning eyed him suspiciously. "Just stay still..." He tied the cloak together to cover her wounded back.

"There, that should stop the bleeding..." Cloud looked satisfied and stood up.

Lightning looked perplexed. "T-Thank you." Was all she could say as Cloud turned to the tower once again.

"S-So what business do you have at the tower?" Lightning gave herself a mental slap. _Did I just stutter again? "What business do you have?" God hit me with lightning now!_

"Someone's waiting for me up there." He pointed towards a hole at the very top of the tower.

_Just answer him calmly girl _"Oh I see, friends of yours?" _See? That's not so hard._

"...Not really..." This time it was his turn to frown at Lightning "Do...Do you believe me when I say that those people were statues?"

"I don't understand." _Statues? _

"They...transformed from statues to human. I know it sounds hard to believe but it's true. Two females..." Cloud scratched his head.

"Statues to human..." Lightning repeated his words. _No way, could it be..._

"Oooyyy! Are you two waitin' for a red carpet or do I have to get down there myself?"

Lightning look up to see a familiar, minuscule figure waving at her. "Fang!" Lightning couldn't believe it. _Is it really her?_

"I'll bring them down...Wait here." Cloud jumped and grabbed onto a ledge on the tower. He climbed up fairly quick and reached the top in a few minutes.

"Them...Does that mean Vanille is there too?" Lightning muttered to herself.

Fang held Vanille on top of her shoulder while she grabbed onto Cloud. The trio jumped and Cloud landed on his feet without any damage, as if he floated down. _He's good..._ Lightning thought.

"Thank's hun." Fang winked at him at gently lay Vanille on the ground. She turned to Lightning, "Hey there Light, been a while." She winked.

"Fang." Lightning nodded to her friend.

"C'mon now, we haven't seen each other in ages and all you could say is 'Fang'?" Fang slapped her back roughly and laughed.

"Ugh watch it that hurts!" Lightning groaned and rubbed her back gently.

"Oops sorry 'bout that." Fang patted her again softly. "Sooo...what've you been up to? Blimey is that Cocoon?" Fang pushed Lightning aside and stared at the city. "They moved Cocoon to Gran Pulse?" Her mouth hung slightly open as she saw the newly-built Cocoon.

"Yeah...And by the way you guys had only been missing for a couple of months, not years." Lightning ruffled her hair and stood beside Fang. She had a slightly distant look, seeing her homeland again had given her a sense of nostalgia.

"We caused all of this to happen..." Fang muttered guiltily. Her eyes shifted towards the crystal tower and Old Cocoon. "So...How bad was it?" She asked Lightning.

"There were no casualties during Cocoon's crash. It's thanks to you two that Cocoon made it safely down here. You're a hero Fang, and so is Vanille." Lightning tried to cheer her up. Another thing she's not very good at but she pushed aside that thought for now as she sensed that Fang needed the encouragement.

"Yeah? Aw shucks you don't have to compliment me like that Light." Fang was back to her usual cheery mood. "So 'nyway have you met Mister Cloudy here?" She gestured towards Cloud who was also eyeing the city.

Lightning nodded, "He saved my life..." Lightning 's gaze was locked onto his face. _Why does he look so sad? Should I comfort him or..._ "Shut up..." Lightning muttered under her breath. Clearly her mind was saying things she did not want to.

"Hey Sunshine! You O.K. over there?" Fang called out to him. She waved for him to come closer and he heeded her call.

"What is it?" His voice was as cool and calm as his expression.

"We're just wondering what you're doing all the way out here." Fang winked at him.

"We were?" Lightning gave her a confused look and Fang stepped on her toes lightly. _"Just go with me here."_ She whispered.

"...I'm not really sure. All I remember is waking up in that tower over there and found you two." Cloud pointed at Fang and the unconscious Vanille.

"_Why _exactly are you in the tower in the first place?" Lightning gave him a confused look. _How exactly did he get there too?_

"I crash-landed in there." Cloud said simply.

"That makes sense." Fang rolled her eyes.

"I...was unconscious the whole time when I fell from the sky. I really don't know how to explain it to you two..." Cloud frowned. How exactly was he supposed to explain to them that he came from a different world?

"I don't think you gave a satisfactory answer. There are too many loopholes in your explanation." Suddenly it hit Lightning like a car that crashed into a brick wall. "Great fal'Cie...You're the meteor everyone saw!" Lightning was about to ask another question when Fang put up her finger on her mouth, "Whoa there girl, we can talk about this later. I need to get Vanille to someplace she can rest. The poor girl must be really stiff..." Fang looked at Vanille as she turns around on the ground, still sleeping.

_Way to interrupt someone. You're the one who wanted to know more about him! _"Come to my place, Serah will look after her." Lightning suggested. She has more questions to ask him but it can wait until they reached home.

"Serah? So your sister's alright then? We-ll since we don't really have any other place to go we'll take your offer." Fang accepted the offer happily and went towards the Vanille to carry her up. "You can come with us too Cloudy boy." Fang winked at him.

"Waitaminute that's my place you're offering to him!" _Although I'm not opposed to that idea really-_"Shut it you." Lightning cut off her inner voice irritably.

"Now now Lighty be nice. He just said he's not from around here and the poor boy probably doesn't have any place to go." Fang patted Lightning's head like a mother would pat her pouting child.

"Still...I don't know him well enough."

"Then this is your chance to get to know him better. Don't forget Light, he DID save your life." Fang stressed the last part of her sentence.

"I don't want to be a burden..." Cloud suddenly interjected. "I'm fine if I'm on my own, I can get around." He nodded towards them and turned around.

"_Lightning_" Fang gave her a look. Lightning sighed.

"Alright alright, he can come along with us..." Lightning's inner voice cheered with joy. She quieted it down forcibly. _I'm letting a total stranger come into my house. Hope Serah's O.K. with it..._

"You heard that Cloud? Come on then." Fang walked towards him and pulled him with her free hand.

"Wait it's fine really..." Cloud tried to get away but Fang grabbed him tightly.

"Stop being so shy, geez you're just like Lightning..." Fang chuckled.

Lightning watched as Fang drags Cloud and Vanille towards the city. "Sigh* It's gonna be a _long _day..." She massaged her forehead.

XXX

"Hey Serah did you see this? The news said that a meteor fell near New Cocoon! How come we didn't hear anything crash huh?" Snow asked his girlfriend while watching the television. Serah however didn't hear what he said and was walking around the room nervously.

Serah had circled around the living room several times now. She had been anxiously waiting for her sister to get back home. She tried calling her cell phone but she didn't answer. "Oooh I know she's moping out there..."

Snow however, was munching away at Lightning's leftovers from breakfast and didn't care much. "Moping? Lightning? No way." Snow snorted. He couldn't imagine Lightning crying her heart out at some local bar.

"Even if she is _Lightning_, she's still a girl Snow! She must've been hurt by your comment this morning." Serah played with her hair. It's a habit of hers when she is nervous or scared.

"Hey look, if Lightning doesn't come back by the evening I'll call the boys to go find her O.K.? Don't worry 'bout her, if I know Lightning she's probably out there trying to get back at me and prove me wrong-"

"Heeelllooo! Anybody home?" A voice interrupted Snow. They heard someone opening the door and several sound of footsteps.

Snow stood up from the armchair and went towards the entrance. "Yeah who's there-" Something landed on Snow. "Wha-" He managed to catch it before it fell down. It was a girl, sleeping peacefully in his arms. "V-Vanille?" Snow looked at her in disbelief. His eyes grew wider when he saw the next person coming in.

"Yup that's how Lightning looked when she saw me." Fang chuckled.

"F-Fang? You guys are alright!" Snow cracked a huge smile on his face.

"Never better muscle boy. How are ya?" Fang winked at him and walked into the living room. "Ahh, and you must be Serah. Lightning told me a lot of things 'bout you."

"P-Pleased to meet you." The strawberry-haired girl squeaked. Fang eyed her interestedly.

_She does look a LOT like Lightning. _Fang grinned at Serah. "Now where's that lovable leader of ours?" Fang pretended to look around the house.

"I'm here geez could you slow down Fang? Injured person here!" Lightning appeared behind Snow.

"Claire!" Serah was ecstatic to see her sister but then she noticed the cloth tied around her body. "Claire what happened to you? Oh my God you're bleeding!" Serah gasped in horror and went forward to attend to her sister.

"It's not that bad Serah. I just need some potions then I'll be okay." Lightning waved her sister off and pretended to smile. _Actually it hurts like ass but there's no need to worry Serah though..._

"Are...Are you sure? Hold on I'll get them for you." Serah quickly walk towards the storeroom and gathered a few bottles of potions. She returned a few seconds lather and handed them to Lightning.

Lightning muttered a "Thanks..." and gulped down the first bottle. The bleeding quickly stopped. "That's better." Lightning let out a sigh of relief.

On the other side of the room Vanille had just regain consciousness, "Uh Uhm..."

"Wakey wakey Vanille. Don't want to go back to sleep now do ya?" Fang snapped her fingers a few times in front of her eyes.

"F-Fang? Where are we..." Vanille mumbled and rubs her eyes.

"We're at Light's place. So how do you feel?" Fang thoroughly check her body for any sign of injuries, unclothing her as she does so.

"Hey hey at least wait till' I'm out of the room!" Snow quickly looked away, blushing slightly.

"What? Can't handle a lil' girl to girl action Mr. Hero?" Fang chuckled. "You're just fine Vanille, not to worry." She patted Vanille's head.

"So you gonna tell me where'd you guys been? We've been looking for you guys for months now." Snow asked Fang. It was true though, after Old Cocoon fell down he had ordered Team NORA to look for Fang and Vanille. Lightning and the others helped too but they couldn't find any trace of them.

"I've been meaning to ask that too." Lightning joined in the conversation. Her injuries had already healed as she drank all of the potions.

Serah picked up the empty bottles and threw them into the trash can. "Looks like we're out of potions..." Serah told them as she checked the storeroom inventory.

"I'll go buy them later, need to get my gunblade fixed anyway...So what happened to you guys again?"

"Meh, dunno what to tell you guys. We transformed into Ragnarok, saved Cocoon and then went into crystal stasis. Yup, that about sums it up." Fang yawned. She sat down beside Vanille and the pink-haired girl nuzzled herself to Fang's lap.

Lightning looked at her incredulously, "That's it? You guys were just crystallized?"

"Ahh, that's good enough for me. It's good enough that they're back Light." Snow makes his way towards Serah and helped her sort the storeroom.

"Hmm...So how'd you guys turn back?" Lightning wasn't satisfied with the answer she was given.

"Ask Cloudy boy, he was the one who turned us back." Fang played with Vanille's hair lazily.

"Cloud...Oh I forgot about him!" Lightning slapped her forehead and went towards the entrance.

Serah poke her head out of the storeroom, "Fang who's Cloud?" she wondered who it could be.

"Light's new boyfriend." Fang joked.

Snow jerked involuntarily at Fang's answer and fell down backwards from the storeroom, still holding a box full of antidotes. "Light's new _what_?" Snow looked dumbfounded while Serah froze on the spot.

"Boyfriend." Fang repeated. "Mind you, be nice to him. Light's pretty fond of him." She tried hard to keep a straight face.

"Are you serious?" Snow looked at her again, trying to accept that fact.

"When am I not serious?" Fang looked at him earnestly.

A minute later they could hear Lightning talking with somebody. "It's O.K. you can come in, _you're not being a burden Cloud, stop saying you're sorry!"_

"Sorry..." The other voice replied softly.

Lightning entered the room with another man walking behind her. Serah looked at him in awe. "Whoa" escaped her mouth. Serah studied him for a moment. _He's kinda good-looking, not as handsome as Snow though but..._

Lightning pulled Cloud forward and introduced him. "Serah, Snow, this is Cloud. Cloud, Serah, Snow." She gestured towards her little sister and the fallen Snow.

Snow was still lying on his back, speechless. _Lightning works fast, doesn't she. _

"What are you doing down there doofus? Get up." Lightning frowned at him.

Snow got up haphazardly, his hands still holding the box. "So uhh, hey there." Snow nodded to Cloud. His eyes shifted from Cloud to Lightning, and then back to Cloud.

"Serah where are your manners? We have a guest here!" Lightning looked at her sister.

Serah was still frozen in front of the storeroom door and had just realized she had been staring at Cloud. "Uh-Uhm I'm so sorry! My name is Serah, p-pleased to meet you." She bowed so low that her face was directly facing the floor.

Cloud nodded and looked at them both nervously. He was never really good with people.

"So uhh, how'd you two meet?" Snow asked him, putting the box on the floor.

"He saved my life just now." Lightning explained to them about the meteor and how he had saved her from the Behemoths. _I can't tell them I was almost a goner though..._

"Yup, and he was the one who woke Vanille and me up." Fang added.

"I...It was nothing really, I didn't do anything..." Cloud looked at the floor.

"My, such modesty. You really are like Lightning." Fang smirked.

Lightning frowned at her. _I'm not that modest..._

Serah bowed her head again. "T-Thank you for saving my sister. U-Uhm, I hope you two would be happy together!" She blurted out.

Cloud looked at Serah, surprised.

"S-Serah, what're you talking about?" Lightning too was surprised. _What'd she mean happy together?_

"I-Isn't he your boyfriend?" Serah looked at Lightning.

Lightning felt like somebody just dropped a hand grenade in her stomach. "B-Boyfriend? Who told you that?"

"Fang did." Serah replied.

Fang was laughing her head off. Lightning eyed her maliciously. "Fang, don't put weird ideas into my sister's head!"

"What? I didn't expect her or _Snow _to believe me." Fang was still laughing as she said it.

"Then it's just a joke?" Snow looked at Fang.

"Course' it is muscle boy, you don't expect Light to have interest in _men_ now do ya?" Fang grinned at him.

Lightning frowned at her. "And just what did you mean by that?"

"Hmm, I have the faintest idea what I just said." Fang whistled and looked away.

_Claire has no interest in men? Does that mean she's a...a..._ Serah suddenly had an image of her sister in bed hugging another woman. She spontaneously jumped and hugged her sister. "Claire no...!"

"W-What are you doing Serah? Lemme go!" Lightning tried to pull away from her hug.

"I-I know that you never showed any interest in guys before but-but... Being a lesbian is wrong!" Serah looked at her sister tearfully.

"Oy now, there's nothing wrong with a girl on girl." Fang interjected, amused with the scene while Snow shouted, "_I knew it!"_

Serah looked at Fang and then back to Lightning. "Claire no...!"

"Geroffme Serah! Don't believe her! Geez what's wrong with you today?" Lightning had managed to break away from Serah and bumped into Cloud. "Oops, sorry there."

Cloud merely shook his head and held Lightning's shoulders lightly. Lightning quickly move away from him, blushing slightly.

Serah was panting and looked at Lightning. "So-So you're not into women?"

"Of course not! Great Maker Serah, pull yourself together!" Lightning exasperated.

_Guess I had my fun._ "It's alright Serah, I'm just kidding. No way is Light a lesbian, well maybe just a lil' bit." Fang grinned.

"Don't give her anymore funny ideas Fang..." Lightning panted.

"Yeah, Yeah, and I suppose you don't have any interest in Cloudy boy there too huh?" Fang yawned.

Lightning went quiet. _I don't have any interest in Cloud? Of course not. Sure he's good-looking, and charming, and strong, and- _"Shut it." Again, Lightning shut her inner voice off.

"O-Of course I don't have any interest in him! I-I mean not that I don't like you anything Cloud b-but, no that's not what I mean. What I meant was uhh..." Lightning was lost for words. _Why am I stuttering when it comes to this guy?_

Fang stared at Lightning. _Hey now, this could be interesting._ Fang grinned evilly.

"Okay we get it. You're not a lesbian and Cloud's not your boyfriend." Snow summarized it up.

_Thank God this idiot came to the rescue! _"Y-Yeah, and on that note about the lesbian thing Snow, you and I need to have a little _talk _later." Lightning eyed him maliciously. Snow gulped.

"Um, could you guys not talk about me like I'm not here?" Cloud waved his hand. All of them looked at him in surprise.

_Whoa almost forgot about him there._ "So nyway', you guys know any place me and Vanille can crash? I don't wanna bother Light here." Fang asked Snow. _Not yet anyway...Ooh I can see that this guy will bring me lots of fun._

"Uh, sure. Serah and I bought an apartment room a couple of blocks from here, you can stay there. Is that O.K. Serah?" Snow asked Serah for her consent.

"H-Huh? Sure they can! Stay as long as you like." Serah snapped back into reality. _Thank God Claire's not homosexual...But is she telling the truth?_

_So they already bought an apartment room huh? Serah didn't say anything about that to me..._ Lightning looked away. She didn't want anyone to see her sad face.

Cloud caught sight of her expression. He looked at Serah and then to Lightning. He understood instantaneously of the current situation.

Snow rummaged through his pocket and threw the keys to Fang. "There you go, it's a couple of blocks from here. I'll walk with you guys later."

"Splendid. Oh and what about you Cloud? You did say you don't have any place to go." Fang looked at him.

"I'm not really sure where I can stay for the night. Is there a church nearby where I can sleep?" Cloud asked her.

Fang walked towards Lightning. "Aww look, the poor boy doesn't have a place he could stay at." She whispered in Lightning's ear.

"So?" Lightning whispered back irritably.

"So? Ask him to stay with you!" Fang whispered.

"_What? _Are you out of your mind? I can't let a stranger live in my house!"

"Look. You and I both know that he's harmless right? Why not let him stay for a couple of days?"

"Serah lives here! What if he'd..."

"Snow's always popping in right? He can look out for Serah. You can have some alone time with Mr. Happy Thoughts there."

"I don't know..."

"_Lightning, he did save your life~ You owe him~"_

"Unghh...Fine, but just for a couple of days alright?"

Lightning's inner voice was cheering once again. _He's staying here yay!_

_Not for long. _Lightning argued back irritably.

_You don't have to lie to me Claire, you're actually glad that he's staying right?_

_No I'm not! I don't even know him!_

_Claire, I'm YOU. No point in hiding the truth. You can use this chance to get to know him better. _Her inner voice said it in a sing-song tone.

Lightning denied her thoughts and turned to see Fang had already offered Lightning's place to Cloud. He was hesitant to accept the offer.

Serah looked at Cloud for awhile and then grabbed her boyfriend to the kitchen.

"What's up hun?" Snow looked at her.

"Snow, you gotta convince Cloud to stay here too!" Serah told him in a low voice.

"What for? The dude's free to go wherever he wants." Snow scratches his head.

"Yeah but see, I'm actually...worried about Claire..." Serah started playing with her hair. "I'm afraid if she's..."

"A lesbian?" Snow finished the sentence for her.

She glared back at her boyfriend. Snow was reminded how she astonishingly looks like Lightning. "Don't say that! Well it's the truth but... I just want her to be interested in a guy..."

"So you think she can hit it up with Cloud there?" Snow pointed to the living room.

"Yeah, maybe! Don't you think they look good together?" Serah smiled at him. "So pleeeaaassseee Snow?"

"Ugh, you know I can't say no to you when you look at me like that." Snow joked and hugged his girlfriend.

"Thanks Snow, now get to work!" Serah pushed away from him lightly and pointed towards the living room.

"Aye aye ma'am!" Snow saluted at her jokingly and marched into the living room.

Inside the living room Fang was out of ideas to convince Cloud to stay. Snow suddenly reappeared. "Hey there guy! Made up your mind yet?"

"He won't listen to me! Snow you talk to him!" Fang sighed.

Snow put his arm around Cloud's neck. "Hey c'mon now dude, you don't have to be shy here. Light offered a place for you, no need to say no."

"But...Won't I be a burden to her?" Cloud hesitated.

"You? Burden? Naw." Snow brushed his hand off. "You know...Light can be stubborn sometimes, and when she makes up her mind nothing can stop her. And it looks like she's already decided for you to stay here." Snow whispered.

The two had a short a discussion and Cloud finally relents. "Okay...but only for a few days alright?"

"Yes!" Snow clapped his hands loudly. "Fang, he agreed to it!"

_Yesss._ "Good work Snow! You're okay with it right Light?" Fang looked at the military girl. She grunted in response.

Fang looked amused. "'Right' 'Light'? That's a good one."

"Sigh* I already heard that one from Snow. O.K. do whatever you want! He can stay!" Lightning relents.

_Oh boy you're not gonna know what I'm about to do. _Fang grinned. "Nuh-uh, you gotta tell it to him yourself. It's _your _house remember?"

"What? Oh for the love of- Fine." Lightning sighed and turned towards Cloud. "Would you...I mean, please stay with me!" Lightning blurted it out.

Fang looked at her in surprise. _Oh boy, this girl has to work on her social skills._

Cloud raised his eyebrows while Snow whistled quietly behind Lightning.

"I-I mean, you can stay here if you like!" _God what is wrong with me? _Lightning bit her bottom lips.

"If-if you say I could then...Okay..." Cloud nods his head and smiled at her slightly.

"So should I prepare the guest room then?" Serah suddenly reappeared and smiled at Cloud.

_What's she so happy about? _Lightning looked at her sister, slightly annoyed. "Yeah go on Serah..."

Serah went upstairs and Lightning could hear her closing the guest room door. _Probably gonna clean it..._

"Great. Nyways I'll show you where my apartment is Fang, c'mon." Snow walked towards the entrance.

Vanille stood up and bid them farewell. "See you guys later! Ciao!" She waved happily and went after Snow.

"Whoa hold up there you two! Blimey...Well, catch ya later Light, Cloud." She winked at them and left.

The living room was suddenly empty and the only person left are Lightning and Cloud. She looked at him awkwardly. "Err...So what'd you do before this?"

"I was a soldier..." Cloud answered her softly.

"You're in the army?" Lightning looked at him, impressed.

"Not really, I worked for a certain company before. Now I'm a freelancer." Cloud muttered.

"Well I work in the Guardian Corps. here in New Cocoon. Not yet actually, haven't registered in yet. Perhaps you wanna sign up together tomorrow?" Lightning suggested. _Then we can spend a lot more time together_ Her inner voice sighed.

Cloud considered her for a moment._ If I work in the army maybe I can find him again..._ Cloud merely nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, guess I'll go out and check the situation. Y'know your flashy entrance to New Cocoon caused an uproar?" Lightning frowned at him, but gently.

"I'm sorry..." Cloud apologized.

"Geez how many times must I tell you not to say that word? Come on let's go." Lightning gestured for him to follow her.

"Where are we going?" Cloud kept a few paces behind her. They arrived outside and Lightning pushed her spare hovercraft out of her garage.

"You're from out of town right? I'll show you around New Cocoon while I'm at it." Lightning answered him and started the engines of the hovercraft. Lightning sat on it and motioned for him to sit behind her.

"I mean, I don't want you to get lost in the city, and it'll help you to get to know the people around here." Lightning added.

"Thank you...for all your help...Lightning..." Cloud thanked her softly.

Lightning turned her head around and smiled. "Just call me Light."


	3. CHAPTER III: Go Date Whoever You Want!

Ya-haw! Welp here's chappy 3 of the FFXIII parody! I seem to have gotten a lot of ppl PM-ing me about their interest in my fic! Thank you all sooooo much! :) I'm trying my best to get the funny parts out more and see how Lightning handles herself with a guy! (Although one of you did ask me to put me another certain FF character in the mix just to spice things up :p) I'll see what I can do! In the mean time enjoy! Ya-haw!

* * *

CHAPTER III: Go Date Whoever You Want!

A few blocks away from Lightning's house were the home of one Sazh Katzroy and Dajh Katzroy. After he was reunited with his son, Sazh has decided to do business at home to spend more time with him. He now works as a mechanic for hovercrafts and fixes them in his garage. Today however was special as he is working on his own hovercraft.

Sazh had just finished upgrading his hovercraft. It took him weeks to install a woofer that is compatible with his recently bought surround system radio, a new headlight, a turbo 10000 Horsepower engine, and fuzzy dices to hang on his rear-view mirror. "Man, do I look good." He winked at himself as he wipes his rear-view mirror.

"First sign of Sazh going senile: Talking to himself." said a familiar voice sarcastically.

"Hey now I'm not that old to lose my sanity yet!" Sazh turned to see Hope laughing at him.

"Sorry Sazh, couldn't help it." The 14-year old grinned.

"Wait till' you're my age and see how you feel when kids make fun of _your_ age." Sazh grinned back. He threw the rag away and hugged Hope in a fatherly fashion. "So what are you doing in this side of the hood? And damn boy, what the hell are you wearing?" Sazh stared at Hope's outfit incredulously.

He was wearing a schoolboy uniform; a short-sleeved formal shirt, a neat vest, a black neck-tie, a pair of shorts and his usual yellow scarf tied around his neck. It gave Hope the look of a student council president.

"You running for Primarch?" Sazh joked.

Hope elbowed Sazh playfully. "Ha-ha, I just got back from school."

"I can see that. Nyway' what're you doing here?" Sazh closed the hood of his hovercraft.

"I came by to see how you and Dajh are doing." Hope sat down on an old tire and opened his sling bag. He took out some Gyshal Greens and threw it in the air.

A baby chocobo flew out of Sazh's hair and ate the Greens happily. It chirped energetically as it saw Hope.

"A treat for the little guy." Hope said happily.

"Ha-ha, he seems to like it. Anyway Dajh is inside, sleeping. Little guy stayed up all night yesterday watching a documentary about chocobos." Sazh replied.

"Hmm, then what are you up to?" Hope watched him adjusting his hovercraft's seat.

"Me? I'm just an old man spending his time playing with his hobbies." Sazh chuckled.

"I thought you said you're not that old?" Hope humored him.

"Yeah well my back begs to differ." Sazh chuckled again, finally finished with his check-up. "There! My baby's finally finished and ready to go!"

"Cool paint job." Hope marveled at Sazh's hovercraft. It looked more like a race-craft.

"Spent a whole month working on this baby. It moves me to tears to see how she's all grown up." Sazh wiped his tears away.

"Glad to hear that Sazh. Aaannyywaayy, do you know if Light will drop by today?" Hope asked him casually.

"Dunno, if she's got time maybe she'll drop by later. What, you still got the hots for her?" Sazh looked at him, amused. _He got it bad for her huh? Poor kid._

"N-No it's nothing like that! I'm just wondering if she's okay. Y'know, with Serah's wedding coming up and everything." Hope denied that fact quickly. He wasn't sure of his own feelings for Lightning.

"Well why don't you ask her yourself?" Sazh pointed behind him.

Hope turned around to see Lightning landing in front of Sazh's home. "Light-!" _Waitaminute, who's that guy?_

Another person was with Lightning. Hope didn't know that guy. _Is he a friend from work?_

"Hey Sazh, Hope. It's nice to see you two." Lightning smiled a bit at the two of them, giving Hope a gentle pat on his shoulder.

"Hey Hey Light! How's my favorite soldier girl?" Sazh laughed and hugged her. She cringed a bit and returned it with an awkward pat to his sides.

"Still not used to a friendly human touch huh? It's alright you'll get used to it." Sazh looked behind her to see a man staring at them. "Friend of yours Light?"

Lightning turned around and pulled Cloud to her side. "His name is Cloud. He's um...A friend from out of town." Lightning introduced him to Sazh.

Cloud gave a quick "Hi..." and looked at Lightning awkwardly.

"Out of town huh? So you two dating or something?" Sazh joked.

Hope froze at Sazh's statement. _H-He's Light's boyfriend?_

Lightning coughed. "N-No we're not!" _Please don't let there be another misunderstanding here. _Lightning look away from Sazh, her face burning red.

Sazh paused for a moment. "Uh-huh. Y'know that's the first time I see you stutter." Sazh gave her a thoughtful nod.

"Shut up Sazh. Oh I forgot, Cloud, this boy here is Hope." Lightning turned to introduce Cloud to Hope.

_Forgot? Boy? _Hope thought bitterly and nodded grudgingly at Cloud. _Is this the kind of guy Lightning would go for?_

"Hope's a good friend of mine. He helped me out a lot in my past adventure." Lightning explained to Cloud.

Somehow those words cheered Hope up. _She said I'm a good friend of hers!_ He returned to his good mood.

"So anyway, have you guys met up with Fang and Vanille yet?" Lightning asked them.

Sazh gave her a look of surprise. "Fang and Vanille? They're back?"

"Yup. They should be at Snow and Serah's new apartment by now." Lightning then explained to them of how she met those two.

"So they were in crystal stasis huh? Shoulda guessed. I'll go visit them later, I know where the apartment is." Said Sazh. _I can show off my baby to them while I'm at it._ He thought happily.

However at Sazh's words, Lightning's heart sank. _W-What? Even Sazh knew about their apartment? How come I didn't get to know first? I'm her sister for God's sake!_ "Uhm Sazh...How'd you know about their apartment?" Lightning asked him.

"Huh? Course I'd know, I helped them choose it. Snow and Serah came to me about a few weeks ago and asked me if there's any apartment room for sale. I suggested that one, New Heights." Sazh answered her.

"I've been there too, Snow showed it to me once." Hope piped up.

_Even Hope knows about it? And how come Serah went to Sazh to help her choose her new home and not me?_ Lightning grew depressed.

Cloud noticed that Lightning's expression had changed. _Is it about her sister again?_ He decided to change the subject. "Umm, I thought you were gonna show me around the city Light?"

_Light? He called her Light?_ Hope wondered how close those two were.

Lightning came to her senses at Cloud's words. "Oh yeah... Guess we'd better get a move on huh?" She grimaced slightly.

Cloud nodded and headed towards the hovercraft.

"It was nice to see you again Sazh, you too Hope. Don't be a stranger alright? Come visit me sometime." Lightning said good bye to them and walked towards her hovercraft.

"Never thought I'd hear that coming from you." Sazh chuckled.

"See you soon Light!" Hope waved his hand and stared at Cloud. _I gotta find out more about this guy._

The hovercraft rattled and floated a few meters above the ground.

"Oh yeah, Sazh! I need you to come fix my other hovercraft! It's at home!" Lightning shouted, the sound of the engine drowning her voice.

"Sure! I'll go check it tomorrow!" Sazh shouted back.

She waved at them both and pushed off. Next thing she knew is that she's already in the sky.

_Can't believe that Serah would tell everyone else about the apartment and not me...I had to find out from a friend of mine whom she wasn't even really close to! _Lightning looked disgruntled.

"...Are you alright Light?" Cloud asked from the back.

"Hmm?" Lightning responded, not looking back.

"It's just that...You look depressed when they talked about your sister's apartment..." Cloud hesitated a bit. _Should I cheer her up?_

Did it show on her face? Even Cloud is worried for her. _Maybe I can talk about it...If it's him._ "...Maybe I am a bit upset about it..."

"Why? Because she didn't tell you that she had bought it?" His guess hit the mark.

_Wow he's good. _"That...And the fact that everyone else knows about it before I do. I mean, I should've been the first person she tells."

"I see...then maybe you should go talk to her..." Cloud suggested.

"Talk to her? Why? It'll only lead to me shouting at her again...I hate that...." Lightning muttered sadly. _It's probably true, I'd just shout at her and not hear what she says...Just like old times..._

"It's not my place to tell you what to do but...I believe when you're in doubt you should always clear it right away with the other party. That way you wouldn't intensify any hatred that you felt about him or her." Cloud said quietly.

"I don't hate Serah." Lightning replied quickly. However, Lightning considered his words. Maybe she _should_ talk to Serah...

"Sorry if I said too much..." Cloud apologized.

"What'd I say about apologies?" Lightning said. "...Thanks Cloud..." She added softly, smiling to herself.

XXX

They landed at a cafe near New Heights. Lightning parked her hovercraft at an empty sky parking lot and paid the parking fee.

"How...How do they keep the hovercrafts float?" Cloud stared at their Hovercraft floating in mid-air along with the other hovercrafts.

"Hm? They use Gravity Devices, Gra-Dev for short. Those things can keep anything floating. I have one too, although it's a lot smaller than that one." Lightning pointed towards a large machine that seems to discharge a huge amount of electricity. "That Gra-Dev can even support an entire house."

"Interesting, so do they use Mako energy here?" Cloud studied the machine with interest.

"Mako-what?" Lightning gave him a confused look.

"Never mind." Cloud quickly shook his head.

The New Heights cafe, named "MoonGalds", serves a variety of confectioneries and in Lightning's opinion, also the best coffee in New Cocoon.

They sat down at the outdoor area and Lightning stared at the city below. The landscape of the buildings in New Cocoon was mixed with the lush greenery of Gran Pulse, giving it the outlook of a fresh new utopia. She finds the view soothing and sighed.

"You alright?" Cloud looked at her with concern.

"I'm fine...The view here is amazing isn't it? I can't believe the city had changed so much in just three months." Lightning replied, still looking below.

Cloud turned his head to see the view of the city. "I have to admit, this place is beautiful..."

Lightning shifted her eyes to Cloud. "Is your city like this too?"

Cloud smiled wryly at her words. "No...My home is in ruins now...All that's left is just a reminder of our past mistakes..." However he still remembered that the Seventh Heaven bar is still standing.

_Did I ask something I shouldn't have? He looks so sad. _"I'm sorry." Lightning apologized.

Cloud shook his head. "It's alright. The people there are strong-willed. They can rebuild their city if they keep up their spirit." _That includes stop abusing the Planet's life force._

Just then the waitress of the cafe came to take their orders. "Hello welcome to MoonGalds may I take your or- Lightning?" The waitress said her name. Lightning looked up.

"Ha ha it is you!" The waitress smiled.

"Lebreau?" Lightning knew her. She was part of Team NORA and Snow's childhood friend.

Lebreau was wearing a maid's outfit and was holding out a pen and notebook to write down their orders. "Hehe been awhile. What are you up to?"

"Nothing much... So you're working here now?" Lightning asked the girl.

"Yerp, even heroes gotta feed themselves y'know? My bar got destroyed when Cocoon fell so I'm using the money to pay for the repairs. I'm living off Gadot and Yuj at the moment." Lebreau explained. She turned to look at Lightning's companion. _Hmm, not a bad-looking stud..._ "So going out on a date huh? Never thought I'd see the day." Lebreau gave Lightning a sly grin.

"I-It's not a date! I'm just hanging out with Cloud here!" Lightning waved her hand furiously.

"_S-ure. _But if you look up the meaning of the word honey, hanging out _is_ a date." Lebreau stated.

_Urk she got me there. _"A-Anyway aren't you supposed to take our orders?" Lightning quickly change the subject. _I have had enough of people saying he's my boyfriend..._

_But isn't that great? Everyone think you two look cute together! _Her inner voice piped up.

_No way, they don't even know him! Heck, I've only known him for a couple of hours!_

_It's fate Claire. You wished for a boyfriend and God gave you one! Why deny this wonderful gift?_

_Maybe because it's TOO good to be true? _ Lightning finished the argument with her inner voice.

"Yeah Yeah, kill-joy." Lebreau held her pen up. "So what'll you have?"

"Hmm, I'll have some of the chocolate tarts, egg nougats and the strawberry marshmallows." Lightning picked her favorite sweets. "And I'll have one cup of coffee, black please."

Lebreau raised her eyebrows. "Marshmallows?"

"What? I like how chewy they are..." Lightning blushed.

"Kay then, how bout' you stud?" Lebreau turned to Cloud.

"I'll just have the same drink as her thank you..." Cloud put the menu down. He didn't really know what to order anyways.

"Right then, I'll be back in a sec." Lebreau winked and walks off.

Lightning stared at Cloud for a moment. _Hmm, I wonder what's going through his mind. Does he feel awkward when people put us together like that? Or is he enjoying the attention? Couldn't be, Cloud doesn't strike as the attention-seeking type, unlike Snow..._

Cloud noticed that Lightning was staring at him. She quickly averts her gaze to the group of girls sitting behind him. However, she noticed that they too were staring at Cloud. They were giggling softly and pointing at him.

That annoyed Lightning. _Don't they have anything better to do? Geez..._

One of them stood up and tapped Cloud on the shoulder. She winked at him and handed him a piece of paper. "Psst! If your date doesn't work out, call me." The girls went into a fit of silent giggles and left.

Cloud looked perplexed as his admirers waved him good-bye. In annoyance, Lightning snatched the piece of paper from him and read it.

"_My number is XX-XXXXXXXX. Call me tonight cutie! XOXO"_

"W-What kind of note is this? Talk about being shameless." Lightning scoffed.

"I don't really have an answer for that...." Cloud shrugs.

Lightning narrowed her eyes. "...You couldn't be thinking of actually calling her now would you?"

Cloud look at her in surprise. "What? No I wouldn't! I-I don't really see a need to do that...I don't even know her..." Cloud scratched his cheek awkwardly.

"Reaaalllyyy?" Lightning looked at him suspiciously.

"Could you possibly be jealous?" Cloud asked her, his eyes looking straight at hers.

"W-What? Pfft, no way! Why would I? I mean, you're free to date anyone you want. I don't care." Lightning avoided his gaze and stuttered horribly.

_C-Calm down now girl before you say anything you'll regret! _Her inner voice warned her.

"I see..." Cloud said quietly, still staring at Lightning.

"Y-Yeah, go date whoever you want!" Lightning mentally gave herself a big slap in the face.

"I'll do that." Cloud nodded.

There was an awkward silence between them then Lebreau appeared and delivered their orders. "Here you guys go, enjoy!" She noticed that there's something wrong between the two of them. "Hey, did something happen? You two are awfully quiet..."

"It's nothing." Both Lightning and Cloud spoke in unison. They stared at each other.

"I-I mean" They spoke at the same time again.

"W-Why don't you go ahead first?" Their words were exactly the same.

Lebreau chuckled. "You guys are really on the same wavelength huh? When I look at you two closer I can see a strange resemblance ha ha. Well, enjoy the food!" Lebreau waved them good bye and walked into the cafe.

Lightning and Cloud stare at each other for awhile.

"Um...I'm sorry if I made you more depressed." Cloud finally broke the silence.

Lightning raised her eyebrows. "N-No it's not your fault! I'm the one who should apologize...I got mad at you for no reason..." Lightning twiddled two of her fingers together.

Cloud shook his head. "No...I should've been more tactful. Accepting that note in front of you was a bad move."

"What do you mean?" Lightning asked him, confused.

"I mean...We _are_ on a date right?" Cloud smiled for the first time. A genuine smile.

Lightning froze. _Did he just say we're on a date...?_

Lightning merely stare at him, unable to reply.

"...Light?" Cloud called her name.

"H-Huh?" Lightning snapped back to reality.

_He's talking to you! Say yes!_

_W-What?_

_Look Claire, here's how it is. You're a single woman whose only skill is shooting and killing monsters. Sitting in front of you now is a perfectly acceptable and grade-A boyfriend material guy. You're just gonna let this chance pass by?_

_B-But I don't know him that well..._

_Oh please don't use that excuse again! He just admitted he's on a date with you!_

_S-So what should I do?_

_Just answer him casually! Yes Cloud we are on a date, and I love you so much! You are so handsome and-_

"Okaaayyy that's enough!" She cut off her inner voice's ranting. She looked at Cloud. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well from what your friend there said, hanging out also means dating." Cloud answered her.

Lightning remembered what Lebreau had said. "O-Oh yeah she did. Huh, I guess we are." _Did I just say that?_

"We are." Cloud repeated, smiling at her again.

_He is soooo cute when he smiles. _Lightning's inner voice sighed.

_Don't you go coming out again! And are you really my conscious? Half the things you said don't even sound like me!_

_Yes I am Claire, I am you no matter how hard you try to deny it. _Her inner voice chuckled and shuts itself off.

Lightning merely shrugs at her conscious's remark. She took one of the marshmallows and ate it. "...The marshmallow is really good...Try it..."

Cloud looks at her.

"Well we _ARE_ on a date right? It won't be the same if you don't try out my favorite snacks." Lightning explained to him, her face looking at the ground as she blushes profusely.

Cloud laughed slightly. "You really are unexpected..." _This place wouldn't be so bad after all... _Cloud thought, as he watches Lightning chewing on the marshmallow and blushing.

XXX

On the other side of the cafe, Fang, Snow, Serah and Vanille were all watching the two's action. Serah had caught up with them and had suggested for them to try the cafe out. They saw those two by chance. As they watched, their mouth were all hung wide open.

"Told ya she likes him." Fang said, smiling slyly.

Snow pushed his mouth close with his knuckles. "Am-Am I seeing things here? Light's _smiling_? And she's also _blushing_? Is the end of the world coming?" Snow rubbed his eyes.

"Ssshhh, quiet Snow!" Vanille hushed him. "Aww, doesn't Lightning look so adorable right now?" Vanille looked at them dreamily.

"Very _very_ adorable." Fang repeated. _Hm Hm Hm, wait till' I get my hands on you, Lover-girl._

"Let's-Let's leave them now shall we? Claire won't like it if she catches us spying on them." Serah suggested. In actuality she wanted to give her sister some alone time with Cloud without any of them watching.

"Yeah I've seen enough, c'mon Vanille." Fang turned around.

"Coming Fang!" Vanille chirped happily.

"Better get a move on then before Light blast us all off with her gunblade..." Snow muttered and held Serah's hand.

Serah gave the two one last look and walked away with the rest of them, smiling to herself all the way.


	4. CHAPTER IV: Cooking Master Lightning

Ya-haw! 4th chappy out ^^ enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER IV: Cooking Master Lightning

Lightning had spent the evening showing Cloud the whole city. From the item shops on the ground below to the movie theatre on top of the sky. When they had arrived back home Lightning found Serah cuddling together with Snow on her favourite armchair. After scaring Snow out of the house, Lightning gave an awkward goodnight wave to Cloud and went to her room. She took a bath, locking the bathroom door as a precaution, and changed to her pyjamas.

_Phew! What a day! _Lightning jumped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. She's been made a bridesmaid for her sister's wedding, saw a meteor falling to New Cocoon, almost became monster lunch, met her old friends and had a date with a guy she barely knows.

_At least he's cute..._Lightning imagined Cloud's face...His facial expression, his sparkly blue eyes...She shook her head vigorously. _Why am I becoming obsessed with him? _Lightning was unsure of her feelings, she felt a little confused as this is the first time she ever felt this way.

Lightning felt her chest tightened. _Ugh, it's been hurting since just now..._ She closed her eyes to make the pain go away but it intensified as the picture of Cloud came into her mind. "W-What am I thinking?" She rolled around the bed. _I need to stop this, it's becoming unhealthy!_ Her head was spinning and it's making her dizzy.

Lightning curled herself up and hugged her Mini-Lightning doll. It was a gift from Serah. She had crafted it specially to resemble Lightning, or rather how she looks like if she is doll-sized. The doll was smiling though, something Lightning rarely does. Lightning had adored the doll but she never revealed it, for fear of being made fun off by Snow.

"What should I do?" She asked her mini self. The doll merely smiled back. Her heart's was still racing. She was sweating profusely even though she had just taken a bath.

KNOCK KNOCK. "_Claire are you asleep_?" Serah asked from outside of the room.

"Not yet, come in Serah." Lightning invited her little sister in.

Serah opened the door and walked in. She looked at Lightning who was curling on her bed and hugging her doll. _Is she sick?_ _She looks like she's in pain. _"Um, are you O.K. Claire? Is your back still hurting?" She wondered if it was the injury her sister had sustained in the afternoon.

Lightning shook her head. She buried her face with her doll and said in a muffled voice, "I'm O.K. Serah..."

"Well you don't sound O.K." Serah sat on her bed and pushed the doll away from her sister's face. "Claire your face is burning red! Do you have a fever?" Serah touched her sister's forehead but it was fine.

"I'm not sick Serah. Well, maybe I am..." Lightning replied weakly.

Her sister's behaviour had started to worry Serah. She had never seen her like this before. "So...what's wrong with you then?"

"I...It's...Well...Kinda hard to say." Lightning hid her face with the doll again.

"Claire, c'mon. You're starting to worry me here." Serah brushed her sister's hair.

Lightning peeked at Serah from under the doll. "Well, I don't know what's wrong with me! I-I'm dying Serah!" Lightning clutched her chest tightly. "E-Ever since I got back home my heart's beating like crazy and I'm sweating like mad here!" Lightning burst out.

Serah looked at her sister in surprise.

"I lost any appetite to eat, I keep messing things up, a-and to top it all off, I can't get Cloud's face out of my mind! I-It's like he's haunting me o-or casted a spell on me!" Lightning told her sister.

_No way, could she be... _"Claire...You're not sick, you're just fine."

Lightning looked at her sister weakly. "R-Really? Then why is my heart still beating like this?"

"Claire. I think you're in love." Serah smiled at her.

Lightning stared at Serah, shocked. _What did she say? _"W-What did you say?"

"Love, Claire. You've fallen in love! With Cloud!" Serah told here happily. She held her hands. "When you felt sick just now, did you feel like your chest is about to explode and your mind's all fuzzy?"

"Yes! That's exactly what happened to me!" Lightning answered.

"That's how I felt when I first met Snow. I couldn't get him out of my mind and I kept thinking when I'm going to see him again." Serah told her.

"S-So what you're saying is...I-I'm in love with Cloud?" _It couldn't be possible, before this she had never even met that man! But now..._"I-It's not possible." Lightning denied it.

"Oh Claire stop being so stubborn. O.K. if you're not in love with him, try imagining his face for one second." Serah asked her.

_Imagine Cloud's face? Well that's easy. _Lightning closed her eyes and Cloud's face appeared. She blushed furiously.

"See! I knew it!" Serah gripped her sister's hand tightly. "You are so in love Claire! You're practically love-drunk!"

"I-I am not! Stop putting weird ideas into my head!" Lightning pushed her face into her lap.

"Aww you're so cute Claire. Don't worry, there's a cure for love-drunkenness disease y'know?" Serah caressed her sister's hand gently.

"Really? What?" Lightning quickly looks up.

Serah giggled. "Simple, you just have to confess to him about your feelings silly!"

"No thank you." Lightning put down that suggestion swiftly. "Next idea?"

"Oh Claire that's the only way for you to get better! Trust me, when Snow first confessed to me it felt so wonderful that I thought I was going to die of happiness!" Serah reminisce dreamily.

"You were probably drugged when that happened." Lightning muttered.

"No I wasn't! Trust me Claire, you'll feel A LOT better once you let your feelings out." Serah looked at her sister happily.

Lightning stayed silent for a while. "...But...What if he doesn't feel the same way about me?"

"He does Claire. I mean, have you seen the way he's looking at you? He's also into you, like you're into him!" Serah stated.

"I-I dunno...I mean I'm kinda confused here...Do I really like Cloud?" Lightning considered for a moment.

"Not LIKE. LOVE." Serah corrected her.

"I-It's too soon to say that Serah...I don't even know that guy very well...His family, where's he born, his birthday..." Lightning stared at her doll, thinking hard. _I know absolutely nothing about that guy..._

"Then you need to ask him! He's staying with us for a couple of days right? Use the chance to bond with him!" Serah encouraged her.

Lightning nodded. "Y-You're right. Before I can confirm my feelings for him I have to understand him first. And he'd better darn well make an effort to know my birthday and stuff too!" Lightning was excited with the idea, she knew exactly what to do know. Her mind clearer, she became more determined than ever.

"That's the spirit!" Serah was practically bouncing with excitement.

Lightning looks at her sister. "Y'know...This is probably the first time I ever asked for your help."

"And this is the first time you ever told me about what's going through your mind." Serah added.

"Yeah well...I guess I needed help in the 'Love Section' of my life...Thank You Serah." Lightning put her head on her little sister's chest.

"Aww, and this is the first time you ever thanked me for anything." Serah caressed her head gently.

After a minute or so Lightning coughed. "E-Hem, well uhh...I guess I should be going to bed now. _You _should be going to bed young lady." Lightning looked at Serah sternly.

"I will. Goodnight Claire." Serah wished her sister goodnight.

"Goodnight Serah." Lightning hesitated for awhile, and then kissed her sister on her forehead.

Serah looked at her happily, tears forming in her eyes. "T-That's the first time you actually gave me a kiss..." She wiped it hurriedly.

Lightning looked at her sister guiltily. "It is. I'm sorry I held back after all this years..."

"I love you Claire." Serah gave her sister a hug and left her room.

Lightning lay on her bed idly and thought of what had happened tonight. _Maybe I can rest a little bit easier now..._

XXX

BEEP BEEP! Her alarm clock buzzed. Today however Lightning woke up on cue. She made her bed, showered, and put on her military uniform under half an hour. She walked downstairs and went to the dining hall to see Serah and Snow eating breakfast. Snow was munching away a huge chuck of bacon and Serah stood up when she saw Lightning came in.

"Good morning Claire! Have a sit." Serah pulled a chair next to her.

"Schood' fmornifn' sis." Snow greeted her while still chewing on the bacon.

"Ugh, don't talk with your mouth full you idiot!" Lightning looked at him disgustingly.

"Shorry'." Snow gulped down the food.

"Mmm it smells wonderful." Lightning looked at the food served on the table. There were bacon and cheese, turkey ham slices and mashed potatoes served with hot tea.

She sat down and put a few of everything onto her plate. She started eating the food.

"Why...This is delicious!" Lightning had to admit, the bacon was good. She sliced a bit of the ham and bit into it. A marvelous sensation filled her mouth. "Serah you've really outdone yourself!"

"I didn't cook all this food." Serah giggled.

"It wasn't you? Then was it Snow..." She stared at the huge man stuffing himself with the bacon. "I highly doubt that..."

Serah giggled again. "It was Cloud silly!"

"Cloud?" Lightning looked at her, amazed.

"Uh-huh. When I woke this morning he was already up and cooking breakfast! He apologized a lot to me though, dunno why..." Serah told her.

Lightning looked down on the food she was eating. She was eating Cloud's handmade meal... Lightning couldn't help but smile slightly and blushed a bit.

"See, she's doing it again! Light's actually _smiling_! The end of the world really is near!" Snow looked at Lightning, surprised.

Lightning made a face to him and continued eating her breakfast. Just then Cloud entered the dining hall.

"Hey there dude. Sweet breakfast, thanks for the grub!" Snow thanked him.

"It's O.K. I only cook a little bit though..." Cloud shook his head.

"It was really good! Isn't that right Claire?" Serah suddenly directed her question to her sister.

Lightning choked on her food and drank her tea. "Cough* Umm...Yeah it was really good. Thanks Cloud..." Lightning blushed, not looking at his face.

Cloud smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it..."

"I feel so bad though, you're supposed to be a guest in this house..." Serah hung her head to the left slightly, thinking hard. "There must be a way for us to repay you..."

Suddenly, Lightning had an idea. "Hey Cloud...What's your favorite food?" She asked him.

"Huh?" Cloud looked confused.

"Your favorite food. I mean, what do you like to eat for lunch?" Lightning asked him again.

"I...I don't mind anything particular but...I do rather like fried rice though..." Cloud ruffled his hair.

"I see...would you prefer it to go with chicken or beef?" Lightning pressed on.

"Hmm...Definitely poultry. I like chicken better." Cloud thought carefully.

"Uhh Light, why are you asking him all this?" Snow looked at Lightning suspiciously.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to cook for him lunch of course!" Lightning stated.

A loud gasp echoed throughout the dining hall. Snow and Serah both looked at Lightning in horror.

"Umm are you sure you want to do that Claire? I mean, I can cook for him if you want to y'know." Serah offered her services quickly.

"What? You don't think I can do it?" Lightning frowned.

"Yeah that's exactly what I had in mind." Snow answered her. "You can't cook Light, remember the time when we were camping out at Gran Pulse? You cooked for us your 'special stew' and it nearly killed all of us!"

Lightning shrugs it off. "You're just being silly, you guys slept right after eating my meal!"

"Slept? We fainted! It was lucky that Sazh had a few bottles of Remedy with him or we would all have been dead by now!" Snow explained painfully, remembering how he thought he had seen the Styx River in the afterlife.

"Well I don't believe you. You're just jealous Snow because I'm making it for Cloud!" Lightning folded her arms.

"Yeah? Lucky me then." Snow snorted.

"Fine! I'll prove to you that my cooking is just as good as Cloud's! I'm going to buy the ingredients right away! C'mon Cloud!" Lightning slammed the table and dragged Cloud with her.

"Wait, what?" Cloud looked at her, confused.

"I won't know what exactly to buy, I'll need your help...Please?" Lightning looked at him with pleading eyes.

Cloud sighed. "Alright I'll help...It's for me anyway right?"

Lightning nodded and they push off on her hovercraft.

"God save that kid..." Snow prayed while Serah twirled her hair nervously.

XXX

In the supermarket Lightning was adding a lot of ingredients into her shopping cart.

"Um...Light..." Cloud called her.

"Not now Cloud, I'm busy." Lightning added a sea bass and a plastic full of bean sprouts into the cart. Next she quickly headed towards the meat section and then the fruits section.

_Why does she add seafood and vegetables into the cart when the main dish should be chicken? _Cloud gulped as he's starting to believe Snow's words.

XXX

"Well here we are! Lightning's home sweet home!" Sazh said as he landed his hovercraft. He picked up Dajh from his seat and looked behind. "Hey, you O.K. there Hope?" He asked.

Hope was groaning and holding his stomach. "Sazh...You went too fast...Ugh...I'm a little dizzy..."

"Ahh you just got motion sickness boy. C'mon." Sazh shook him.

Hope got up clumsily and walked towards the door in a zigzag line.

Sazh went to ring the bell.

"_Wait up."_ A voice said from the inside. Serah opened the door and saw Sazh and Hope. She looked at them with her eyes wide open.

"Hey there Serah, Light invited me here to fix her hovercraft. Know where she puts it?" Sazh asked her jovially.

Serah made a shushing sound in front of him. "_Sshh, don't let Claire know you're here!_" She warned him.

"Why?" Sazh looked dumbfounded.

"_Serah, was that Sazh?" _Lightning called from the kitchen.

Serah looked at Sazh with a panicked face and shook her head vigorously.

"What's wrong with you girl?" Sazh raised an eyebrow. "Yeah I'm here Light! Hope's with me too!" He answered.

Serah slapped and covered her face.

"_That's great! Um...Could you two come in here for a sec?"_

"Why don't you want Light to know we're here Serah?" Hope asked her.

Serah looked terrified. "Because...Claire's cooking!" She answered him.

Both Sazh and Hope yelped. Their faces turn to looks of horror as they remembered Light's 'special stew'.

Serah shook her head a few times. "Fang and Vanille are already inside... Go on, look what happened to them." Serah pointed to the living room.

Sazh and Hope gulped and trotted quietly into the living room, leaving Dajh by Serah's side. What they saw wasn't pleasing to the eyes.

It looked as if a hurricane has hit the room. The chairs were lying around, the lamps were smashed and it looked as if there had been a brawl.

Fang was lying on an overturned sofa, her face was green and bubbles were foaming around her mouth. Vanille meanwhile, was lying on the floor and clutching her stomach.

"S-Save me...Hope...Sazh..." Vanille squeaked and begged at them.

Hope crouched to her side. "Vanille! Hang in there!"

"I-I can see my old village...Everyone's waiting for me...Even Fang ha-ha-ha." Vanille raised her hands to the ceiling, as if she's seen Heaven.

"No Vanille! Don't go to the light!" Hope shook her a few times and she fainted.

"Yeah that's the effects of Lightning's cooking alright." Sazh grimaced, giving his prayers to Vanille and Fang. "It was such a short time...I'm gonna miss you both." Sazh sighed.

"That's not funny Sazh! We gotta do something quick or it'll be us next!" Hope looked at him in horror.

Suddenly they heard a soft _thump _coming from the storeroom. They stared at it for awhile and Sazh slowly opened the door. Snow tumbled down from the inside.

"H-Have mercy on me Light!" Snow begged and covered his face.

"Whoa there Mr. Hero, it's just us." Hope sighed.

Snow peeked between his fingers and saw Hope and Sazh. He quickly got up on his feet. "Great, if you're here it means that you brought your hovercraft with you right Sazh?"

Sazh nodded in response.

"Good, good. Here's the plan: We run for our lives. Let's go to your hovercraft now!" Snow made his way to the entrance.

"B-But what about Serah? And we can't just leave Vanille and Fang like this!" Hope protested.

"Serah will be fine, Light won't have the heart to poison her little sister. As for those two..." Snow pointed at the unconscious Fang and Vanille, "They're long gone now. As they say, only the strong shall survive. It's a harsh world, boo-hoo, now let's go."

"B-But Sazh's hovercraft can only fit two people!" Hope stated.

They tried to come up with a better idea but then Lightning's voice resounded.

"_Sazh? Hope? Where are you guys?"_

The three of them squeaked.

"If it comes down to this...One of us have to stay behind and be Light's next guinea pig..." Sazh muttered. "The question is..._who?_ I got a kid there waiting for me...I'm not ready to die yet..."

"Yeah? I'm getting married next month! No way am I gonna miss that!" Snow exclaimed.

Then the two of them looked at Hope.

"W-What?" Hope stuttered.

They both patted Hope on his shoulders.

"Hope...I'm sorry we gotta do this to you..." Sazh looked at him with sad eyes.

"Be brave little guy. It'll only hurt for a second." Snow added.

"W-What? HEY LET ME DOWN!" Hope shouted.

Sazh and Snow had carried him by holding his hands and legs.

"COME ON GUYS! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! I'M STILL YOUNG, I GOT A WHOLE LIFE WAITING FOR ME OUT THERE! I HAVEN'T EVEN GOT A GIRLFRIEND YET!" Hope begged at them but the next thing he knew he was pushed into the kitchen. Sazh and Snow took off at the speed of light.

"G-Guys!" Hope went on his knees and crawled but something caught his legs. Trembling, he turned slowly to see Lightning had caught hold of his legs. Her hair was messy and covered her face, giving the impression of a ghost in a horror movie that Hope had recently watched.

"_Hope~" _Lightning called him in a sing-song voice, making his skin crawl.

"_L-Light, please-Spare me..." _Hope begged her in a squeaky voice.

"_Hope~ I worked hard on this meal and put sooo much love into it! How 'bout you have a taste?" _Lightning grinned at him maniacally, holding her dish in her other hand.

"_N-No, Light don't!" _Hope tried to run but Lightning had stuffed the food into his mouth.

From the skies both Sazh and Snow heard the unmistakeable sound of Hope's scream.


	5. CHAPTER V: Frana Dra Ramm Ys E? Where

Yay! 5th chappy is out! Thank u for ure support guys! I received almost 15 ppl PM-ing me suggestions for my story (thank you sooooo much! :)) Anyways out of gratitude to a certain sooomeoonneee (you know who you are ;)) I'm putting in a new character into this story!(Be sure to review me to tell me how you feel about this story!) Enjoy ya-haw!

* * *

CHAPTER V: Frana Dra Ramm Ys E? (Where The Hell Am I?)

The kitchen was like a war zone. Smoke was rising from the stove and the ingredients were spread around the place. Hope was lying on the floor unconscious, having digested Lightning's cooking.

"I don't get it, what went wrong." Lightning frowned as she watched Hope writhing and shaking on the floor. _I'm pretty sure I mixed the chicken meat with soy sauce. How come it smells so bad? _Lightning read the label of the little black bottle on the sink.

"Oh." A small sound escaped Lightning's mouth. She had accidentally mixed in Foul Liquid instead of soy sauce. _That explains the smell...and the taste. Sigh* back to the drawing board..._

XXX

In the living room Serah had hurriedly restored the place to its former look and looked at Lightning's first two victims anxiously. She carried Fang, laid her on the floor next to Vanille and hurried to the storeroom. She returned with two bottles of Elixir. _These two costs a lot... But I can't just leave them like this..._ Serah uncorked one of the bottles and gently let the clear liquid drip into Fang's mouth.

Fang groaned and opened her eyes slowly. "Ugh...Serah...? Thanks for the pick-me-up..." She blinked a couple of times and turned to her side. "Vanille...Is she alright?"

"She's going to be just fine Fang, I gave her the same Elixir." Serah smiled wryly.

Vanille coughed a few times. "I'm alright Fang..." She waved her hand.

"Good...Stay here while I go murder that poisonous chef of ours..." Fang made to stand up but Serah held her down.

"Lie down, the poison hasn't left your system yet. You'd need a couple of minutes to clear it all out." Serah told her.

"Yeah? Well I wouldn't have needed to wait if it weren't for her!" Fang pointed her spear to the kitchen. _I came to say hello and the girl go and poison us..._

"I know...I'm sorry that Claire forced you to try her food but she had a reason!" Serah protected her sister.

Fang snorted. "Love to hear it then. What's the cause of our little Miss Sunshine to suddenly be a host in 'Hell's Kitchen'?" She stood up and leaned against the wall.

Serah hesitated. "Well...She's trying to impress Cloud." Serah told her truthfully.

Fang raised her eyebrows. "Impress Cloudy Boy?"

"Yes well...Fang, can you keep a secret?" Serah looked into Fang's eyes.

Fang raised her right arm to swear. "Course I can." _Until I use it against Light o' course..._

"Well...Erm...Y'know that Claire's gone out with Cloud yesterday right?" Serah began.

Fang nodded. "Yeah, we all saw it."

"Oh Oh I saw it too! Lightning looked so cute blushing." Vanille entered the conversation, jumping onto the sofa.

Serah looked anxious as another person had joined in. "Yes well...She told me that ever since that time she couldn't get Cloud out of her mind..."

Fang looked at her in expectation. "Go on girl. The reason for that is..." She made circles with her hand.

"I-It's because...Claire's fallen in love with him!" Serah exhaled. She finally said it.

"I can see that." Fang nodded. _Only a blind man won't notice how swoony she's acting. _"So if she likes Cloudy Boy how come she wants to kill em' then?"

Serah shook her head. "Claire wants to make something nice for Cloud so..."

Fang sighed. "I can understand why she's doing it though but blimey... Maybe we should get an antidote ready just to be safe hmm?"

Serah and Vanille both nodded, their faces grim.

"Now that you mention it, where _is_ Cloudy Boy?" Fang looked around.

"I think he said he's going out to look for someone..." Serah told her.

"Maybe it's for the best if he's out? I don't want his first taste of a homemade food be his last..." Vanille shuddered, remembering the taste of Lightning's cooking.

Fang patted Vanille's head. "Don't worry we'll make sure it won't be." Fang assured her. "Anyway where's that monster of a boyfriend o' yours?"

"He's escaped with Sazh... I think they're already on the other side of New Cocoon by now..." Serah sighed.

"Nice to know he's dependable at a time like this...Some hero..." Fang scoffed.

XXX

Cloud was standing on top of the tallest skyscraper in the city. He had jumped from one hovercraft to the other and scanned the busy city for signs of his arch-enemy. _He's not here...Where could Sephiroth be? _

He had earlier asked Lightning if there had been another foreign object falling into the city but she had confirmed nothing else fell beside him. _I don't sense him...Maybe he hasn't arrived into this dimension..._

"Hey Cloud!"

He suddenly heard a voice calling his name. Cloud looked up to see Snow and..._Was the other guy's name is Sazh?_ They were on a hovercraft and were waving at him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Cloud looked at them, confused. He also noticed that there was a child present in their midst. _He looks a lot like Sazh...Must be his son..._

"Whew, hey there Cloud." Sazh was panting. He held the little boy and pushed him to the front gently. "Dajh, this is Cloud, one of daddy's friends. Say hi to him now."

"Hewloo'." Dajh greeted Cloud, giving him a smile.

"Hi there..." Cloud nodded at the little boy.

"Anyways we just nearly managed to escape from Lightning so let us catch our breath kay?" Snow sat down on the roof and leaned against the hovercraft.

"Escaped from Light...?" Cloud was confused. _Did Snow make her mad again?_

"Yup, she tried to make us her lab rats..." Sazh said. "_Tried to force me to eat that monstrosity of hers knowing full well..."_ Sazh muttered darkly.

"Did she do something bad...?" Cloud asked them, he didn't understand what was going on.

"You can say that." Snow answered him."Anyway if you value your life, _don't_ go back home anytime soon." Snow warned the confused man.

Cloud looked at the sky. _Judging from the Sun's movement...I'm pretty sure it's almost noon..._ "I don't know what happened to you two but I need to get back to Light's place quickly. I think she's already finished cooking by now."

Snow and Sazh looked at the man in alarm. _Doesn't this guy know about anything?_

Snow went to the front and grabbed Cloud's shoulders. "Listen my man, you're a good guy, weird, but good. I don't wanna see you get tortured by Light's 'mystery food'."

_So that's what this is all about..._ "I'm sure it's not THAT bad..." Cloud protested.

"Believe me, if you go back home now you can see three casualties of Light's experiment...C'mon man! We're trying to help you out here!" Snow pleaded at him. _If I let him go back and taste Light's cook I'm sure he'll hate it and that'll crush Light's heart...It'll crush Serah's heart too..._

"Thank you for your concerns but...I'll take my chances." Cloud walked towards the edge of the roof and jumped.

Both Snow and Sazh exclaimed in surprise and rushed towards the edge. They looked downwards to see Cloud jumping from one building to another.

"Damn boy's an acrobat..." Sazh muttered.

_Serah's so gonna get angry at me..._Snow covered his face and shook his head.

XXX

"_Alright Vanille just quietly crawl and pull him..." _Fang instructed Vanille in a hushed voice. Vanille stealthily move into the kitchen and grabbed hold of Hope's hand. _"That's good...Quietly now..." _

"_F-Fang, he's shaking!"_ Vanille looked at Hope in horror. The little boy was shivering and twisting around like a snake.

"Don't panic, it's just an after-effect! Slowly now Vanille..." Fang calmed her down.

Lightning was too preoccupied with the stove that she didn't notice Hope's body being dragged into the living room.

"Yes! I finally figured it out!" Lightning suddenly shouted, surprising Vanille. She froze on the spot and watched in horror as Lightning added something into the frying pan. There was a puff of purple smoke rising from the pan.

_God, she couldn't be that BAD of a cook now can't she?_ Fang thought ridiculously._ I mean, what on Cocoon could you be making that causes purple smoke to appear?_

Vanille continued her effort in saving little Hope. After a few heart-thumping seconds they finally were able to rescue him.

"Blimey, he looks really sick huh?" Fang stared at Hope, trying to keep a straight face.

Serah crouched to the shaking Hope and helped him drink a bottle of Elixir.

"You're using an Elixir?" Fang asked her.

"Yeah, I'm afraid anything lower than a Remedy won't do... I'm pretty sure Claire's cooking has a paralyzing effect in it too..." Serah answered her.

All three of them stared at the boy as the Elixir's effect kicked in. Hope coughed a few times and groaned. He stopped shaking and lies still. Then he suddenly jerked and thrashed on the floor. "N-No, Please Light! No more!" He covered his face and was kicking into the air.

"Whoa there boy, calm down now!" Fang moved in to calm the traumatized Hope, holding his legs while Vanille tried to move his arms away from his face.

"Hope, it's us!" Vanille called him happily.

Hope stopped fighting back and peeped through his fingers.

"See? Don't worry, we rescued you!" Vanille smiled and made a victory sign.

"V-Vanille?" Hope called her name.

"Don't worry Hope it's all O.K. now." Vanille caressed the boy's head gently.

Hope turned to look at Serah who was making a _"I'm-so-glad-you're-not-dead"_ look and to Fang who was trying hard not to show her amusement. Hope gave out a sigh of relief. "I thought you guys were Light..."

"Don't worry the little chef of ours is still in there cooking up a storm..." Fang peeked into the kitchen.

Hope shuddered. "I can still remember the taste of _that-that_ thing she just fed me..." Hope sobbed, sticking out his tongue.

Fang patted his shoulder sympathetically. "And right now she's improvising that dish of hers with something else."

"_What? _She's m-making more of it?" Hope squawked. "W-What put Light into cooking anyway?"

Serah looked at him nervously. "W-Well she's making the food for Cloud..." She answered him. _We don't have to tell him that Claire has a crush on Cloud though..._

"She's making it for Cloud?" Hope repeated. _I thought he's her boyfriend, did they have a fight?_

Before Serah could explain Cloud suddenly appeared from the entrance hall.

"Hey I'm back." Cloud walked into the living room and stared at the crowd. "Uh, did I just interrupt something here?" He asked unsurely.

Fang stared at him. _Better save him before it's too late. _"Hey there Cloudy Boy, we-"

"Cloud! You're just in time, I just put the finishing touch on the chicken." Lightning interrupted Fang, having heard Cloud's return.

Fang, Vanille, Serah and Hope looked at each other, petrified. Cloud merely shrugs and followed a beaming Lightning to the dining room.

Cloud sat down while Lightning carried a tray laden with her cooking. The others filled the room and looked at the tray.

There were assortments of weird, unearthly looking food they had ever seen. The rice was soggy and had a mix of greenish and reddish color, the soup was murky and bubbling while the fried chicken was over burnt and pulsating on the plate.

"Is-Is this thing alive?" Vanille poked the fried chicken. It moved and returned Vanille's touch. She yelped and hid behind Fang.

"I worked hard improving the taste..." Lightning looked down, embarrassed. "I'm pretty sure it'll taste good now...probably."

"_I doubt that very much." _Fang said under her breath, watching the chicken squirm about.

Lightning looked at Cloud hopefully. He smiled wryly and filled his plate.

Just then Snow bursts in, dragging Sazh by the collar.

"Let go of me Snow! There's no way am I going back in there." Sazh tried his best to escape but Snow gripped him tightly. "_Gasp_* Light!" He gasped as he saw Lightning.

"Serah! Your hero is here!" Snow announced. He released Sazh as he made his way to Serah and hugged her. "You alright?" Snow asked her.

"I'm alright silly, nothing happened to me." Serah smiled at him and hugged him back.

"_Snow. Sazh._" Hope hissed their names.

The two newcomers looked at Hope uncomfortably.

"Hey there little buddy, glad to see you're O.K. too." Snow grinned at him.

"That's a lot of bull Snow. You left me for _dead_ here." Hope reminded him, frowning.

Before Snow could reply Lightning stopped their conversation. "That's enough. Snow, Sazh, you guys can eat after Cloud tastes it first."

Both of them gasped. Everyone in the room suddenly remembered the situation. Cloud was still sitting and waiting to try Lightning's cooking.

"Go on then Cloud, try it." Lightning turned to him.

"_Whatever you do, don't chew! Just swallow it whole!"_ Hope mouthed to Cloud wordlessly. Somehow Hope thought that Cloud didn't get the message as he looked at Hope confusedly.

Serah twirled her side ponytail furiously. _Please don't vomit please don't vomit._ She knew her sister would be crushed if he did.

The silence grew intense as all of them watched Cloud picked up the spoon and opened his mouth to eat the rice. The weirdly soggy rice entered Cloud's mouth and he started to chew. Every intense second of his chewing were watched by his captive audience. Finally he swallowed in. Everyone except Lightning held their breaths.

"So...How is it?" Lightning asked him, looking hopefully.

Cloud stayed silent, his eyes closed.

"_Is he dead?" _Vanille looked at him fearfully.

Serah had already brought out her last bottle of Elixir.

Miraculously, Cloud opened his eyes. He started chewing on the chicken and drinking the soup. "Not bad..." He smiled slightly and looked at Lightning.

_Yes! He likes it! _However, instead of showing her overjoyed emotion, Lightning merely smiled back. "Glad you like it."

Cloud nodded. "It... has a slightly spicy taste in it but it's O.K." Cloud recounted the taste and continued eating.

"No way..." Snow was astonished. "Light's cooking wouldn't taste good! It couldn't be, here let me try some..." Snow grabbed a piece of the chicken and bit into it.

"Snow...?" Serah looked at her boyfriend uneasily.

Snow's face immediately turned blue and the giant man crashed to the floor.

"Snow! Oh my God, hang in there sweetie!" Serah quickly drops to her boyfriend's side. Snow was choking on the chicken.

"_That._" Fang pointed to Snow. "Should be the actual reaction when you ate Light's cooking."

She told Cloud, laughing slightly at Snow.

Hope had rolled on the floor in fits of laughter.

"Sigh* You can stop pretending Snow. If my cooking really is that _bad_ then Cloud would've fainted right now." Lightning gave the fallen man an annoyed look.

Cloud nodded and continued eating as though nothing had happened.

Fang looked at him, impressed. "I think Cloudy Boy here is immune to whatever's in Light's dish..." This kid earned another point in Light's dating book.

"But everyone else would become like our hero over here." Sazh said thoughtfully, massaging his beard.

"Well all's well that ends well, at least Lover Girl over here is happy." Fang looked at Lightning who was trying hard not to smile too much.

"No it's not O.K.! Snooowww!" Serah shook him vigorously.

XXX

After the cooking incident passed, it was time for work. Lightning collected her gunblade from her room and searched for Cloud. She found him in the living room being interrogated by an excited Serah.

"So your birthday's on 19th of August..." Serah wrote it down on a notebook. "Got it! So next..."

"Serah, what're you doing?" Lightning eyed her sister suspiciously.

Serah let out a small squeak when she saw Lightning on the stairway. She quickly hides her notebook. "C-Claire! Um nothing, I was just asking Cloud a few questions that's all." She held onto the book tightly.

Lightning narrowed her eyes but decided to shrug it off. "So Cloud...Ready to go?" She turned to Cloud.

Cloud nods his head and stood up.

"Where are you guys going?" Serah asked them.

"I'm starting work today, so I gotta register in at Guardian Corps headquarters. I'm bringing Cloud there to sign up." Lightning told her sister.

"Aww, I like it better when you're at home." Serah pouted, puffing up her cheeks in a child-like manner.

"There there, I'm only working ten hours a day so I'll be back before nightfall." Lightning soothed her, ruffling her hair.

"But we won't have enough time to spend together..." Serah continued.

"Don't worry we can spend time together over the weekends, I have them off." Lightning assured her.

"It won't be the same..." Serah grumbled.

Lightning comforted her sister again. Cloud watched them quietly.

_Sibling love huh... _Cloud smiled to himself. He had once thought of someone as his own brother...Someone close to him who had passed on.

"_So you wanna be in SOLDIER? Hang in there." _

Cloud remembered those words. _His words gave me strength..._ Cloud held up his sword in front of him, and closed his eyes, as though he's praying.

"Cloud?" Lightning looked at him with concern.

Cloud pulled back his sword. "It's nothing Light...Let's go." Cloud smiled at her and walked out.

Lightning stayed in the room and watched him leave. "Is he O.K.?" Lightning asked her sister, concerned.

"He looks kinda sad..." Serah hung her to the left. _He was O.K. a minute ago... _"Go on Claire, I don't think you should make my future brother-in-law wait." Serah giggled mischievously.

Lightning blushed furiously. "He's not even my boyfriend!" Lightning protested.

"_Not yet." _Serah imitated Snow.

"That oaf is starting to corrupt you..." Lightning muttered. "Anyway I got to go now, see you later. _Make sure_ I don't catch you with that idiot again..."

Serah merely giggled in response and waved her sister goodbye.

As Lightning passed the hallway she didn't notice a certain silver-haired boy pressing himself against the wall, trying to hide himself.

XXX

Hope walked around New Cocoon by himself. He had heard the entire conversation that had happened in the Lightning's living room and he didn't like it.

_So Light really does like Cloud..._ Hope became depressed and kicked a can on the ground.

_Well he is kinda good-looking, and mysterious...I guess that's the kind of guy Light would go for..._ Hope remembered the look on Lightning's face when Cloud had finished eating her cooking. _She was smiling. Lightning smiling! I mean, she never smiled at me like that!_

Hope became more dispirited and sat on a bench. He had somehow walked to the park in his depression state.

_I wonder how it feels to have a girl looking at me like that..._ Hope sighed.

It grew hotter by the second. _Whew it's so hot today! I'm practically roasting!_ Hope fanned himself with his hand.

Suddenly a huge bang could be heard from the skies. Hope looked up and squinted to see clearer.

_What's that? A hole in the sky..._ Something came out of the hole and was falling down.

_Whoa, is that a comet? Cool! _Hope marveled at the sight.

_It's getting bigger...Ha ha, it's like it's coming straight at me! Ha ha...Waitaminute, it is coming straight at me!_

Hope panicked as the meteor was falling fast at his direction. He couldn't escape in time and the meteor crashed in the park.

The land shook horribly and Hope closed his eyes as the meteor landed on him.

_I'm gonna die! Oh man, I never even had a chance to confess to a girl! How lame is that I'm dying a virgin!_ Hope braced himself for the worst.

He felt the meteor on him and waited to be crushed but the pain didn't come. _I-I'm alive? _

"Oof... _so rayt..._ (my head...)"

_The m-meteor spoke? How on Cocoon can a ball of dust speak? _ Hope opened his eyes. Lying on top of him is not a rock that came from outer space, but the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. _Whoa..._

The girl had long, blond hair tied with a blue bandanna. Hope blushed furiously when he saw that she was only wearing a bikini-like top and tight shorts.

_She looks almost the same age as me..._ "U-Um, are you O.K.?" Hope asked her, trying hard not to look at her rather revealing chest.

The girl stared at him, making a confused face. " _Fru yna oui? Frana ora ram ys E? _(Who are you? Where the hell am I?)"

"H-huh? M-My name is Hope...Y-You're in New Cocoon..." Hope didn't know what language she was speaking, but he was even more surprised that he understood her.

The girl too was surprised. "_Oui...Oui lyh ihtancdyht Al Bhed? _(You...You can understand Al Bhed?)"

"Uhh, I guess so? Ha ha..." Hope laughed slightly.

The girl broke into a smile.

_Oh my God she's so cute! _Hope couldn't help but blush.

"_So hysa's Rikku, bmaycina du saad ya. _( My name's Rikku, pleasure to meet ya.)" Rikku introduced herself and winked, blushing slightly too.


	6. CHAPTER VI: I Like You Very Much

Ya-haw! 6th chappy out! ^^ thank you all soooo much for the reviews so far! (Hope to have more soon! :p) Well this chapter really isn't that funny when I made it (-_-) I'm pushing deeper into Hope's feelings in this chappy so I hope you Hope-fans like it! Oh do PM me if you wanna see or know a great pairing to the characters ciao! ya-haw! ^^

* * *

CHAPTER VI: I Like You Very Much

Rikku studied Hope's face, closing in on him. _Hmm, at least he's not ugly! I should count my blessings that it's a boy and not some 40-year old pervert..._ She stared directly into his eyes.

_Uh-Oh, too close. _"U-UM, are you alright Miss Rikku?" Hope edged back, startled by her move.

Rikku frowned at him. "_Tuh'd lymm sa 'Secc', ed sygac sa vaam umt. E's uhmo ceqdaah! _(Don't call me 'Miss', it makes me feel old. I'm only 16!)_" _

"Right, my mistake. So are you alright RIkku?" Hope corrected his words.

She giggled and nodded.

"S-So uhh, mind getting off me?" Hope asked her. It was getting awkward to have a girl's body pressed onto him so tightly. _I'm a healthy boy too, gotta control myself..._

"Oops." Rikku just noticed that too and sprung onto her feet energetically. She held out a hand to Hope.

"Uhh, thanks." Hope thanked her, accepting her hand.

They stared at each other in silence.

_Too many questions buzzing around my mind right now. _Hope wondered about the girl. "S-So, where'd you come from?" He asked.

"_A lysa vnus Spira. Hmm, ib drana E kiacc._ (I came from Spira. Hmm, up there I guess.)_" _ Rikku pointed to the sky.

_Where the heck is that? _"I-I see. S-So how come you're here? Going on a vacation to New Cocoon?" Even Hope knew what he said sounded lame.

Rikku looked at him interestedly. _"Hud naymmo... E fyc dehganehk fedr y faent sylreha so pnudran pnuikrd rusa yht druikrd ed ryc cusadrehk du tu fedr bynymmam ihejancac. Cusaruf E kud duu aqledat yht sekrd ryja ylletahdymmo dinat ed uh cu rana E ys! _(Not really... I was tinkering with a weird machine my brother brought home and thought it has something to do with uncovering parallel universes. Somehow I got too excited and might have accidentally turned it on so here I am!)_" _Rikku stuck out her tongue playfully and smiled.

Hope looked confused. "Parallel universe? What, does that mean you're an..."

"_Ymeah. _(Alien.)" She finished for him.

"W-Whoa seriously? I dunno...You look so normal to me..." Hope ruffled his hair.

Rikku chuckled. "That's the first time anybody called me normal."

Hope looked astonished. "Hey- You can speak English!"

Rikku raised her eyebrows. "Yeah I'm pretty fluent in Spiran, but I'm more comfortable speaking Al Bhed. As they say, _Uha lyh hajan ypyhtuh ran sudran duhkia._ (One can never abandon her mother tongue.)"

Hope looked at her wisely. "You're pretty amazing if you can speak two languages, I can never do that." Hope praised her.

Rikku blushed as Hope praised her. "Aww shucks, it's nothing." She kicks around, scrapping the ground.

_She really is kinda cute..._ Suddenly Hope remembered Lightning. He got depressed again. _But I just can't forget about her...Sigh* _Hope looked down. Suddenly he felt his cheeks being pushed.

"Don't look so sad! If you're not happy then I'm not happy!" Rikku giggled as she pinched his cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry! I guess I was thinking about something sad..." Hope smiled wryly.

Rikku wasn't convinced by his smile. "..._Oui fyhhy dymg ypuid ed?_ (You wanna talk about it?)"

Hope considered that for a moment. _It'd be great if this cute girl can comfort me but...I don't even know her much...How can I share my feelings with a total stranger?_ "It's O.K., I'm good." Hope finally answered her.

"Hmm...O.K. then, but if you ever feel down don't be shy to share with me!" Rikku gave him a warm smile.

_She's so nice..._ Hope almost fell for her but he shook his head vigorously. _No! I can't forget about Light yet!_

Rikku wandered around the park, and looked at the city. "Hope! Hope! What's _that_!" She pointed towards a passing hovercraft.

"Huh? That's a hovercraft, y'know people use it to fly." Hope answered her.

"People can fly here? _Caneuicmo? _(Seriously?)" Rikku beamed widely.

"Yeah...If you want I can show you around..." Hope told her.

"Really? I wanna I wanna! Let's go!" Rikku looked positively happy and grabbed Hope's arm. She hurriedly dragged him to the city.

Unbeknown to both of them, Rikku's appearance had caused a disturbance at the city.

XXX

At Guardian Corps Headquarters Lightning had finished registering in her name. _I hope Cloud's doing O.K._

She had no problems getting into the headquarters as she works there but Cloud was barred from going in. Lightning tried to reason with the guards that he is joining the military but they wouldn't let him in unless he takes the entrance exam first. So Cloud was escorted into a different part of the building while Lightning had to take roll call. She has to report herself to the new Director of Guardian Corps.

In front of the Director's office, Lightning calmed herself first. _O.K. just like before, just go in, introduce yourself and get the hell out._ Lightning braced herself and pressed the 'Open' button. The mechanical door whirred and slid open.

"Good afternoon sir, Claire Farron reporting for duty, I- _Rygdea_?" Lightning stared at the familiar face in shock.

The former Captain of the Air Force Brigadier smiled at her. "Lightning! Good to see you again!" He welcomed her. "Please, sit down."

"I-Uh...Yes sir." Lightning sat down in front of him, casting her shock away.

"Surprised to see me here?" Rygdea chuckled.

"Yes sir, kinda actually...How come you became the new Director of Guardian Corps? I thought you're with the Cavalry?" Lightning asked him bluntly. It was hard to treat him formally due to their past meetings.

"Didn't you read the papers? Effective starting today the Guardian Corps and Cavalry are working under the same unit. Call it a co-operation between the two departments." Rygdea explained.

"And how come _you're _the new Director?" Lightning narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms.

"We-ll, that's cause there's no one else to take the job. Rosch, former Director of PSICOM, is dead and the other candidate was Cid but..." Rygdea looked down at the ground darkly.

"I understand." Lightning nodded her head. Rygdea had once worked under Cid. "So with no other available candidates, I suppose that's how you got the job then?"

Rygdea smiled again. "Yeah, that's how I came to be here. Disappointed?" He winked.

Lightning shook her head. "No...I suppose _you _can handle the job well enough."

"Ouch, it sounded like you're putting me down. Anyway I just wanted to see you for today. You're free to have the rest of the day off." He showed her the door.

Lightning looked perplexed. "_That's it?_ I can leave already? You're giving me free leave?"

"One of the benefits of having a friend as the Director." Rygdea laughed.

"T-Thank you sir! My sister will be happy to see me back home today!" Lighting saluted him and turned to leave.

"No problem. Anyways I gotta go now. Some of the guys from Guardian Corps wants me down in the Simulation Hall A.S.A.P. Gotta oversee the Selection Exams for new meats." He yawned.

Lightning stopped in her tracks. "Selection Exams?"

"Yep, y'know we're short on staffs right now so we could use any able-bodied men_, or women,_ that wants to join the military." Rygdea explained.

Lightning fidgeted slightly. "I see...What _kind _of exam actually?"

Rygdea looked at her. "You interested? If you have some spare time you can come with me if you want." He invited her.

_Of course I'm interested! I get to see Cloud in action! _"Sure, I have some time to kill." Lightning nodded.

"Great! Let's get to it then, y'know how those Warrant Officers can give a talk that'll make your ears fall off if you're late." Rygdea hurried out of his office, Lightning fast on his heels.

XXX

Cloud was standing in a huge hall surrounded by a number of people. He had earlier filled in a form to join the Guardian Corps and was escorted into the hall. There, he was told to wait patiently for the announcement to start the exams.

_I can do this...It's just like the SOLDIER's field exam, nothing to it..._ Cloud thought. He remembered the time when he first tried to join SOLDIER. He passed the field exam with flying colors but he failed miserably on the mental test. _I was kicked out, forced to become a mere infantrymen... _

This time is different, Cloud was prepared for anything.

A bell chimed and a man's voice boomed in the hall. "_Eh-hem, good afternoon to all of you candidates! My name is Rygdea, the new Director of Guardian Corps and the Cavalry. The physical exam will start in a minute, so I will explain the rules now: Survive. That's all you need to do for five minutes. Good day to all of you."_

The hall was filled with noises instantly.

"Survive? What does he mean by that?" One of the men asked.

"Dunno, maybe there's gonna be monsters."

No sooner than that, a pack of monsters were released into the hall.

"EEEK! PANTHERONS!" A woman shrieked.

A number of vicious-looking dogs jumped in and attacked the crowd.

_So this is what they meant...Better get to work..._ Cloud unsheathes his sword.

XXX

"So we can see everything that happens in there?" Lightning asked, marveling at the machines in the Operation Room.

"Yup everything. We can even see their _sweat_ in high definition." Rygdea smirked.

They were in the Operation Room of the Headquarters. There were a lot of screens showing the events happening inside the Simulation Hall.

"So, what exactly do they have to do to pass?" Lightning asked him.

"Nothing much actually. Y'see we only held a physical test for them. Apparently we're lacking in brawny men, _and women_, and sooo here we are!" Rygdea presented the candidates faces to her. "Those Pantherons are programmed not to kill. We just want to select those who actually have the guts to fight back."

"Then he won't have any problems then." Lightning smiled to herself.

"What's that?" Rygdea looked at her, confused.

"It's nothing." Lightning smiled to herself as she watched Cloud battling the mechanical dogs with ease.

XXX

"This is so cool! I can't believe these things existed! Makes me want to swipe em'..." Rikku looked at an assembly of hovercrafts excitedly.

She and Hope were walking around the city and looking at all the gadgets. Rikku was particularly enlivened when she saw the hovercrafts.

"I wonder what kind of engine they run on..." She muttered happily.

"Um, Rikku?" Hope called her name.

"Yes Hope?" She replied, smiling.

"Um, could you not hang on to me so closely?" Hope said.

Rikku was holding his arm and snuggling to him, her body touching his arm tightly.

"Aww why not? I like being close to you." Rikku replied happily, holding him tighter.

"Well, if you're O.K. with it..." Hope mumbled, blushing slightly.

Rikku continued beaming at him, gazing at him with interest.

Hope liked Rikku. She is full of energy and curious about everything mechanical in the city, an interest that Hope shares. He too has always been interested in electrical machines. _But I can't fall for her...I kept thinking about Lightning.._. Hope was aware of his unrequited love on Lightning, and he can't bring himself to like another girl because of it. _And Rikku's just someone I just met...No way could she be into me in only an hour..._

"Hey, you're being moody again!" Rikku frowned at him.

"H-huh? I'm sorry ha ha." Hope smiled at her, hiding his conflicted feelings.

"Hmm, I like you better when you're smiling." Rikku stared at his face closely.

"W-Whoa there, boundaries Rikku!" Hope edged his face back. _Her lips were so close to mine just now!_

Rikku merely giggled. "You're so innocent Hope!" She turned to watch the hovercrafts again.

Afterward Hope brought her to a cafe near New Heights and bought a soda for the two of them. Rikku was staring of at the surrounding city.

"The view is so beautiful up here..." Rikku sighed. She was staring off lazily and thanked Hope for the drink.

Hope smiled and sipped his soda. _This looks almost like a date..._

Right now the two of them were sitting together and watching the activities of the people in the bustling city. Rikku snuggled up to him.

"Hey, what did I say about boundaries?" Hope remarked, but somewhere in his heart, he didn't mind the warmth Rikku provided.

"_Hudrehk tuehk. E mega chikkmehk ib du oui. _(Nothing doing. I like snuggling up to you.)" Rikku replied happily, putting her head on his shoulders.

Hope blushed at her words and looked away from her eyes. _Keep it cool, keep it cool._

A few minutes passed and Hope suddenly heard a voice calling his name.

"Hey Estheim is that you?"

Hope turned to see a schoolmate of his calling his name. There were a couple of older kids he didn't know off with them too.

"Wayne." Hope said shortly, he didn't particularly like that boy. _Bad timing man..._ He thought grudgingly.

"Whoa, check out that babe!" One of the older guys whistled, gawking at Rikku.

"Dude...Who's the chick?" Wayne asked, gawking at Rikku too.

"Sexy momma... I like to lie down on those sweet missiles." One of them leered at her.

Hope didn't like the way they were addressing Rikku. However, she answered Wayne's question.

"I'm his _girlfriend_. Got a problem?" Rikku frowned at them, holding Hope tighter.

They stared at Hope in amazement.

"Estheim, I didn't know you had it in you!" Wayne clapped his hands.

"Wait she's not my-" Hope's words were interrupted by one of the guys whom had closed in on Rikku.

"Hey there. Why don't you dump the twerp and hang out with a _real_ guy like me?" He winked at her.

"No thanks." She quickly refused, looking away disinterestedly.

The other guys laughed at him as he makes another attempt at RIkku. "C'mon now, don't be like that. I got a sweet ride that can take us somewhere better."

"I said, _take a hike._" Rikku glared at him.

"C'mon baby, you know you'll have way better time with me." The boy grabbed Rikku's arm.

"Let go!" Rikku squirmed uncomfortably, trying to escape from his grip.

"HEY!" Hope shouted. He stood up and faced the boy, who happens to be so much taller than he is. "The lady said she's not interested."

He lets go of Rikku and glared back at Hope. "_Yeah? _You gonna do something about it tough guy?"

"Hope! Just apologize to him man!" Wayne warned him.

"And whose side are _you _on? No way am I letting him hurt Rikku like that!" Hope barred his teeth. However before he could do anything Rikku grabbed his hand. "RIkku?" Hope looked at her, confused.

"I can handle this Hope." She smiled at him and stood up. The group of boys surrounded them.

"Hah! This bitch is something! Think you can handle us?" The guy stared at her chest hungrily and lunged at her.

Rikku effortlessly dodge. The boy tried again and was rewarded with a swift kick to the chin. He dropped and groaned on the floor.

"Why you-" The others quickly move in on her.

Rikku jumped around the group and countered each of their moves. One of them brought out a knife and slashed her.

"Ouch!" Rikku held her right arm. Blood was oozing out of it.

"Rikku! Why you son of a-!" Hope jumped at him and gave him a punch to the face.

The other guys stood up and surrounded them again. Wayne went forward with his own knife, but before he could do anything with it a shot was released towards him.

"O-Ouch. G-Guys help! I've been shot!" he yelped as he held his right arm.

Hope turned to look at the shooter. It was Lebreau.

"You boys doing somethin' to my friends here?" She asked them casually as she pointed her rifle towards them.

They looked at her nervously and ran away for their lives.

"I won't forget this Estheim! I-I'll report this to the Guardian Corps!" Wayne yelled.

Hope snorted. "Go ahead, I got friends there!" He yelled back. He turned to Rikku. "Rikku! Are you alright?"

Rikku merely laughed back. "Hope I'm O.K. see? It's only a skin wound." Rikku showed her right arm. It is bleeding badly despite what she said.

"Come here for a moment." Hope took off his scarf and tied it around Rikku's arm. "It's to stop the bleeding..."

Rikku looked at him in awe. "Hope...you're sooo cute!" Rikku pulled him into her arms and hugged him tightly.

"_R-Rikku, _c-cant breath!" Hope's face was buried into her chest.

She ruffled his hair gently. "Thanks for standing up for me back there."

Hope stopped struggling. "...I was pretty lame back there...You did all the butt-whooping..." He recounted depressingly.

"No you weren't! I thought you were pretty cool..." Rikku insisted.

Lebreau gave a small cough. "Uhh, I'm still here darlings..."

They suddenly remembered they were in someone's presence.

Hope pushed away from RIkku and looked at her. "Lebreau! Um...Thanks for the help..."

"Nothing to it. I saw what those idiots are trying to do from inside the cafe." Lebreau shrugs. "You alright there sweetie?" She turned to Rikku.

"I'm O.K.! Hope stopped the bleeding for me!" She waved her arm happily.

"Well, let me check it out just in case." Lebreau told her. "So you two dating?" She asked, grinning at Hope slyly.

Hope blushed slightly, but shook his head. "N-No we're not! W-We're just friends!"

"Huh, I thought you guys had something going on there." Lebreau raised her eyebrows.

Hope shook his head again, a little less energetic. "N-Nah...Besides Rikku doesn't feel that way about me."

Rikku stared at him. "But...I do like you Hope." She said simply.

Hope and Lebreau stared at her back.

"Huh? I'm sorry, something must be wrong with my ears..." Hope hit his ears a couple of times.

"_E mega oui jano silr Hope _(I like you very much Hope)" Rikku repeated.

Lebreau didn't understand what Rikku said but she got the message. She whistled at Hope.

"I-I don't know why I'm saying it though. I-I mean, it must be weird for you to hear it from a girl you just met right? I-I didn't want to say it in case..." Rikku kicked around, blushing furiously.

Hope froze. _Rikku likes me...For the first time in my life a girl said she likes me..._

Lebreau snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. "Yo Hope! You heard what she said?"

Hope blinked a few times. "Uhh...Yeah, I did..." Hope muttered.

"So? What's your answer?" She asked him.

"W-Well I-I..." Hope stuttered. He looked at Rikku. _Sure she's sweet and all but...I can't forget about Light..._

Rikku suddenly waved her hands in front of him. "I-It's O.K. Hope! Y-You don't have to give me an answer just yet..." She laughed. _Don't cry, don't cry..._

Hope shook his head. "I-It's not that I don't like you! I-It's just...Uhh...Can you give me some time to think about it?" Hope looked at her in desperation.

"_Hope, _when a girl confessed to you like this, you're supposed to give her an answer _now._" Lebreau frowned at the 14-year old.

Hope looked at Lebreau and back to Rikku, totally lost for words. _I-I know that I like her but...Light's still on my mind...But Rikku's way nicer to me...Ugh..._

Rikku went forward and hugged him. "It's O.K. Hope...I'll give you time so...so think about it O.K.?" She looked at him and smiled.

"I-I'm sorry...I'll really think about it O.K.? You have my word." Hope felt sorry for Rikku.

"_Sigh* Men._" Lebreau scoffed. "Alright, alright you guys wanna leave me hangin' like this? Fine, but make sure to tell me about it if it happens alright? I'm dying to know here!" Lebreau laughed slightly.

Hope and Rikku looked away, each blushing furiously.

"Alright suspend the drama. Hope, I need you to go buy me some potions aite'? You can buy em' in a shop somewhere near here." Lebreau pointed downwards.

"Right. I'll be back in a flash." Hope nodded and ran off.

Lebreau turned to Rikku. She was biting her lips. Lebreau sighed and hugged her gently. "It's aite', I'm a girl too y'know? Go ahead and cry on my shoulder if you want."

"I-I just met him but already I'm falling in love with him..." Rikku muttered.

"Well that's what they call love at first sight right? Don't worry your little head about it." Lebreau caressed her hair gently.

Rikku sobbed and hugged her back.

XXX

"I think it's quicker if I take this alley here..." Hope mumbled to himself as he dashed into an alley.

"Hey, there's the little twerp!" Someone shouted.

"Oh come on..." Hope sighed.

A large group of boys surrounded him. He recognized some of the faces but the others he didn't. _Must be seniors..._ They were holding steel pipes and such.

"So...Not so tough now without your girlfriend now are you punk?" One of the guys moved forward, holding a baseball bat.

"Come on guys...We can settle this peacefully can't we?" Hope retreated slightly.

"We're gonna beat you up first, then those two bitches up there. She's gonna pay for shooting at me." Wayne said viciously.

"Guys...I'm really more of a pacifist here, so why don't we talk this out." Hope said.

"Talk this shit-head!" Wayne punched him in the face.

Hope withstood the blow. "Really now...I said I didn't want to fight but..." He spat his blood on the ground. _I promised Light and Snow I wouldn't do this unless it's an emergency but..._

Hope glared at Wayne and took out his boomerang.

"Ha ha what the hell's that? You want to fight with that?" Wayne laughed at him.

"...You're dead..." Hope muttered

_A few minutes later_

"Really now...I did try to settle this without spilling any blood, but you just had to call them _'bitches' _now didn't you?" Hope muttered.

The group of thugs were lying on the ground, groaning. Hope was sitting on top of their piled up bodies.

"Compared to the fal'Cies and cie'ths...You guys are jokes..." Hope ruffled his hair and rubbed the smudge of blood from his face. "Whoops gotta take off my vest here, wouldn't want them to think I got into an accident or anything..." Hope took off his bloodied vest and threw it into the garbage can.

Hope stared at the beaten Wayne. "See you at school tomorrow Wayne." Hope smirked and walks away. _Rikku needs that potion..._


	7. CHAPTER VII: Bonding Time With Big Siste

Ya-haw! 7th chappy out! Wow, I'm really working fast here, already the 7th chapter is out (although I'm happy bout that :p) maybe I should take a day or two off. Just kidding ^^ Hope you guys like this one! I made it more lighter than the last chappy (cuz it's so dark, in my point of view ==) Enjoyyy!

* * *

CHAPTER VII: Bonding Time With Big Sister Fang

It was very quiet in the Farron household. No sound could be heard throughout the house. Serah wasn't used to it. She was lying on her bed playing with her laptop but isn't really concentrating on whatever she is doing.

_Geez, it's so quiet without Claire around..._ Serah felt unnerved by the rare silence. She liked it better when the house is noisy. She knew her sister and Cloud is at work, and Hope had gone out shortly after they left.

_Hmm, where is that boyfriend of mine?_ Serah wondered where Snow was. She had last seen him going to the garage with Sazh. _What was it they were doing? Oh yeah, Sazh said something about repairing Claire's hovercraft..._

A few more minutes passed by and Serah finally sighed. _No point just lying around here now, maybe I'll go watch the T.V...Maybe Desperate Girlfriends is on..._ Serah got off her bed and walked downstairs.

When she entered the living room she saw Fang was lying on the sofa and reading a book. She had an opened box of cookie on the floor. _Finally, someone I can talk to!_

"Hey Fang, what're you doing?" Serah walked towards her.

Fang noticed Serah's presence. "Hey there Cherry-berry, I'm jes' doing a little light reading here." Fang waved at her with her free hand.

_Cherry-berry?_ "Um I see...so what're you reading there?" Serah sat on an armchair next to her.

"Just a little sumthin' sumthin'." Fang mumbled.

Serah stared at the pink book and realized what it was. "Fang! That's Claire's diary!" Serah gasped.

"Yep." Fang replied simply, crunching into a piece of cookie.

"B-But you said you were doing some light reading!" Serah looked at her in horror.

"I am. 'Light' 'reading'. Get it?" She chuckled at her own joke.

"T-That's wrong Fang! You can't read someone's diary! It's a breach into their privacy!" Serah reasoned with her.

"C'mon I'll put it back to where it was and she'll never know about it." Fang waved her off.

"B-But..." Serah tried to say something but Fang held her finger in front of Serah's mouth.

"Look, it's been bugging me how Light really feels about Cloudy Boy kay'? So I'm digging around for information and I found this piece of gold mine. C'mon, you want to know about it too right?" Fang winked at her mischievously.

"I dunno..." Serah frowned. She was torn between her respect for her sister's privacy and the curiosity of wanting to know about her love life.

"If we get caught I'll tell her I forced you to read it." Fang told her.

"Okay then, let's read." Serah replied happily. _As long as my name is out of the way..._

"Damn girl that's a fast reply!" Fang smirked. "Kay' sit beside me here, let's read it together." Fang got up and Serah moved to her side.

"This is the first page of the diary..." Fang turned to the earliest page.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_My life in New Cocoon had somewhat been normal after the incident. Everyone's living normally and I had settled down with my sister in a new house which we bought in the suburban area of New Cocoon. I'm currently on a break until the Guardian Corps HQ is being built and spent the days playing with my sister and antagonizing her boyfriend, the big oaf Snow. Today I-_

* * *

"Hold it! This is the boring part so let's skip a few pages to the more recent ones." Serah flipped through the pages impatiently while Fang merely chuckled.

"Okay here we go! This one's about a month ago..." Serah muttered.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I met a colleague of mine from work today at Cocoon Shopping Mall. It was nice to see his face again but do you know what he did? He tried to hit on me! He was flirting and such and bragged to me how strong he is and oooh how he was the one who saved Cocoon. Talk about a total dirt-bag, I was cursing him in my mind and decided to leave it at that and do you know what he did after telling me that lie? He put his arms around me! He rubbed me slowly and tried to sneak in his hand into my vest! Of course I blasted him with my gunblade before he could do anything though. Last I heard he got warded into the hospital with his hair on fire. *Giggles*_

* * *

"That sounds like Claire alright." Serah sighed grimly.

"Is the only way for that girl to say she's not interested is shooting every guy that tries to pick her up?" Fang scratched her head. "And what's up with the '*_Giggles*' _line?"

"Maybe Claire thought it was funny..." Serah sighed again.

"Kay' give it to me, my turn!" Fang took the book from her hand and flipped through the nextcouple of pages."Whoo, this sounds interesting..." Fang cleared her throat and read it out loud.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today began as usual with nothing unusual happen. By unusual I meant Snow barging into my room and began causing a ruckus. He was excited about showing me his goatee which he had kept and brushed his stupid hair all over my face. Throughout the day he kept talking how smooth it is and how manly it makes him feel. I don't think Serah liked his new look so when that idiot was sleeping on the sofa I might have 'accidentally' shave it all off. I might have also 'accidentally' drawn on his face with permanent marker. Sazh caught me in the act but he thought it was fun and joined me too. It was satisfying to see the ogre waking up and have less hair on his vandalized face. Trouble is I actually thought he looked better after we sketched on his face. Makes him look more intelligent. *Giggles*_

* * *

"So that explains why Snow's new fashion statement didn't last a day..." Serah muttered. "Well, I like him better without the beard and I guess I have Claire to thank for. But why'd she have to do something like that to Snow? It took him a week to get all those caricatures off his face..." Serah remembered how he looked like. Claire and Sazh had drawn him a crowbar moustache and other things that looked slightly vulgar.

"Funny how she leaves the evidences in this little book..." Fang wondered why Lightning, the silent, paranoid leader of their past adventure would write her feelings down into a defenceless little book.

"Well, that's the point of a diary isn't it? You write your thought down and express your deepest emotions in it. It's like telling your closest friend your secrets." Serah explained happily.

Fang raised her eyebrows. "So do you have a diary?" She asked casually.

"Of course I do, everyone has... Why do you ask?" Serah looked at her suspiciously.

"Just asking." Fang shrugged. _Mental note: Check Serah's room later..._

"Right, let's read on then, my turn!" Serah took the book and turned the next few pages. "Right..." Serah read the page out loud.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I caught Serah and Snow lying on top of each other on the sofa! Really! I just went out to buy grocery and I come back seeing my sister in her lingerie lying on top of-_

* * *

"OOOOOO-KKKKKK, I think we don't have to read this entry!" Serah covered the rest of the page with her hands, blushing furiously.

"No-No, it just got interesting read on!" Fang moved her hands away and continued reading it.

* * *

_-that big oaf! Never would I have thought my sister would be that bold! I was so angry that I blasted half the living room off! I can never sit on that sofa again after what they did although Serah cried to me later on and said they weren't doing anything serious... I believe her so I forgave her right away although it's a different matter with that ogre. The next time I get my hands on him I'll cut his manhood off! *Giggles*_

* * *

Fang finished reading it out loud and looked at Serah. She was covering her face and blushing like mad. "_Sooo, _Cherry-berry likes to play _kinky _games..." Fang smirked.

"N-No it's nothing like that! W-We were just...fooling around!" Serah finished that sentence then slapped her own face.

Fang wolf-whistled at her. "So this the sofa you guys were fooling around on?" Fang eyed the sofa lusciously.

"N-Nooo don't look at it like that!" Serah tried to block Fang's eyes and then covered her own face.

"Nothing to worry about, we all like doing something naughty every once in a while, even Light." Fang winked.

Serah peeped through her fingers. "C-Claire does something like that too?" Serah asked in a soft voice.

_Uh-Oh gotta lie about this one._ "Sure hun, I mean she can't be _THAT_ uptight all the time right? There must be a time that she does something naughty to herself, call it _'Lighttime' _if you want." Fang comforted her.

Serah looked more relaxed at her words. "S-So do you do stuffs like that too?" She asked.

_She is so innocent._ Fang thought to herself. _Look at her looking at me with that smiley face, ark! I can't resist her! _"Sure I do. I do it with Vanille sometimes." Fang shrugs.

Serah gasped. "Y-You and V-Vanille?" She repeated.

"Yup. Sometimes when I'm stressed up or just wanna have some fun..." Fang told her.

Serah gaped at her. "A-Are you two together or something? Vanille never mentioned it to me..." Serah played with her side-ponytail.

Fang looked at her. "Course' we're together, for a few hundred years in fact and- waitaminute, you mean together _together_?"

Serah twirled her side-ponytail faster.

Fang patted Serah's head tenderly. "You are sooo innocent Serah." Fang chuckled. "I'm not a lesbian, well maybe a lil' bit." Fang winked at her.

"You're not? Pheew!" Serah let out a sigh of relief.

"What? You got something against lesbians or something?" Fang smirked.

"N-Not particularly. I'm just afraid if Claire would swing that way..." Serah twiddled her fingers together.

"If all goes well between her and Cloudy Boy then all your worries won't come true." Fang turned back to the book. "Let's read on shall we? My turn again!"

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Something wonderful happened to me today! At first the day started off as usual with Snow barging into my room and during breakfast he ticked me off on his comment about me not having a boyfriend! Can you believe it? Well, I did feel kinda down afterward and secretly I do wish I have someone like Serah has. I mean, Snow IS and AM an idiot but he's always there for her. I want someone like that too... And then I met Cloud...He's kinda unique...and I like how his eyes sparkle under the Sun...Wait, getting off-character here! Anyway Serah revealed to me just now that I have a crush on Cloud! Maybe she has a point but I dunno... Oh well, only time will tell! *Giggles*_

* * *

"O.K. what's _up _with all the _*Giggles*_ here? Is this really Light's diary?" Fang turned to the front page, frowning.

"She sounds like an excited 13-year old girl. Oh Claire..." Serah sighed happily as she read her sister's last diary entry.

"Well at least I found a few interesting things in here..." Fang tapped the book. "Better put it back before Lightning finds out..." Fang mumbled and went upstairs.

Serah took out her own notebook when she saw Fang disappeared. She quickly writes down something. _Fang: single...Remember to find a date for her...Check._ Serah quickly hides the book in her pocket back when she heard Fang coming down the stairs.

"Welp, I put it back in Light's room. _Under the bed pfft_, so original." Fang shook her head and jumped onto the sofa.

_Hmm, I wonder if my show is on..._ Serah flipped the remote control and switched on the T.V. "Cool, G.C.I. is on!" Serah said happily.

"G.C.I.?" Fang raised her eyebrows.

"_Guardian Corps Investigation._ It's a pretty popular show. It's about murders and crimes and such." Serah explained to her.

Fang merely shrugs. "So this what you do everyday Serah?" She looked at Serah.

"Not really, I usually download the series online but I never came around to watch it." Serah answered her.

"No-No, what I meant was what do you usually do around this time?" Fang asked her again.

Serah thought hard on that question. "Hmm, I'm usually spending time with Claire and Snow. I always try to get them to be nice with each other by playing a board game or something. Usually they'd get into a fight and we can never really get anything done." Serah giggled, remembering something funny. Then she hung her head low. "But now Claire's gone back to work and Snow's busy with whatever he's doing...I feel left out..."

Fang patted her head. "There there, you can spend some time with me today." Fang soothed the younger girl.

"Um by the way Fang, where's Vanille?" Serah wondered where her younger companion went. She had never seen them apart before.

"Vanille? She's in the garage with Sazh and that boyfriend of yours. She wanted to spend some time with Sazh, the girl's grown attached to him." Fang answered casually. "So that's why you're gonna be my toy for today." Fang smiled at her slyly.

"R-Right, I s-see." Serah looked at Fang nervously. _Is she really straight?_

"Ha ha, you don't have to be so stiff!" Fang laughed and patted her back.

Serah cringed at the word 'stiff'.

"What, something I said?" Fang asked her.

"N-No of course not!" Serah replied nervously. _What was I thinking? Is my mind in the sewers? _

"Right, bonding time with Big Sister Fang." Fang clapped her hands. "So Serah, what made you chose Snow as your boyfriend?" Fang asked her directly.

"W-What? W-Why're you asking that?" Serah sputtered.

"C'mon now, I'm just curious. Why'd you chosen him? Is it cuz' of his looks, or money..." Fang knew how ridiculous her hints are but she just wanted to get the younger girl talking.

"No! Nothing like that! I-It's because well... He's supportive of me... Back then, I was shy when it comes to talking to other guys so..." Serah began opening up to Fang.

Fang listened to her words intently, as she asks more questions.

XXX

"Oooh yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Sazh grinned.

"S-Sazh, it hurts!" Vanille squeaked.

"Just a few more push Vanille. You can take it girl." Sazh groaned back.

"O.K... deeper, deeper Sazh c'mon you can do it!" Vanille encouraged him.

"Yes I can do it! _Yeeeeaaahhh!_" Sazh pushed with all his might.

There was a loud spluttering sound and the engine roared to life.

"Yes! You did it Sazh!" Vanille cheered happily, jumping up and down.

"Whew, yes I did. Man is that engine heavy!" Sazh stretched his arms. "Damned thing got stuck when we tried to put it in..."

"My poor little arms hurt..." Vanille mumbled, massaging her arms.

Snow slid out from under the hovercraft. "Whew, changed the Gra-Dev from under here. Seems that's what's caused this baby to malfunction." He threw a part of the hovercraft to Sazh.

"Alright now that we're done here...Wanna go grab a drink?" Sazh asked Snow.

Snow thought for a while. "Sure, I could use something hard right about now..." Snow answered him. "We could go have a drink at Gadot's place, he's got a lot of alcohol."

"Great, let's go." Sazh got up.

"Ooh Ooh I wanna go too!" Vanille chimed in, raising her hand.

The two men looked at her.

"Uhh, Vanille? Are you old enough to drink?" Snow scratched his head.

"Of course I am." She harrumphed, putting her arms on her hips.

"You sure? Lemme see your I.C. now." Sazh held out his hand.

"I-I don't have an I.C..." Vanilled replied softly, twiddling her fingers.

"See? How can we know you're of age to drink?" Snow folded his arms.

"W-Well I was born in Gran Pulse! I've been in crystal stasis for hundreds of years, c'mon guys!" Vanille looked at Snow with pleading eyes.

"Hmm, I don't really mind you coming along but you have to ask permission to go out first." Sazh told her.

"What? But I don't need any permission to go out!" Vanille protested.

"Uh-Ah-Uh. No permission from Fang, no going out with us. Besides, it's almost night-time already." Sazh waved his finger, making a 'no' sign.

"Hmph fine...I'll go ask Fang..." Vanille hung her shoulders low and went inside.

"And ask her if you can stay up late! We're gonna come home waaayyy after your curfew!" Snow reminded her.

"_Really!"_ Vanille frowned at them.

Vanille found Fang inside the living room, talking with Serah.

"Fang! Can I go out with Snow and Sazh?" Vanille interrupted them, short on time.

Fang raised her eyebrows. "Where to?" She asked back.

"We're going to someone named Gadot's place, we wanna go get a drink!" Vanille told her happily.

"Drinking? And who the heck is Gadot?" Fang frowned at the orange-brown-haired girl.

"Gadot's a close friend of Snow, he's O.K." Serah told Fang.

Fang scratches her head and then finally relents. "Alright you can go...But be back before midnight." Fang told her.

"B-But Fang!" Vanille protested.

"Uh-Ah, no buts young lady, be home or you're grounded." Fang told her.

"Geez, O.K..." Vanille slouched and grumbled all the way out.

Fang chuckled and turned back to Serah. "So where were we just now?"

XXX

Hope was sitting inside the cafe along with Lebreau and Rikku. He returned with a boxful of potions which he had bought using all of his spending money.

_Dad's gonna make a fuss about it but who cares._ Hope smiled to himself.

Rikku was running around the cafe, inspecting each and every mechanical gadget in there.

"Ooh ooh! What does this do?" Rikku pointed to a coffeemaker excitedly.

"That's a coffeemaker, it makes coffee. Here have a taste." Lebreau chuckled and handed her a cup of coffee.

Rikku took a sip and beamed. "Hope Hope! This 'coffee' thing tastes bitter, but I think I like it!" She waved the coffee at Hope.

"R-Really? G-Glad to hear that." Hope told her awkwardly. He had been thinking about her confession for some time now. _My head hurts every time I think about it..._

Rikku noticed Hope's reaction and pinched his cheeks. "Hope, I told you not to make a sad face!" Rikku puffed up her cheeks. "..._E dumt oui ed'c ymnekrd, oui tuh'd ryja du drehg ypuid yhcfanehk sa oad. _(...I told you it's alright, you don't have to think about answering me yet.)" She smiled at him warmly.

_She's so nice..._ "Yeah, I know...Thanks Rik." Hope smiled back.

"Hey, you gave me a nickname!" Rikku jumped excitedly.

"Yeah, is it O.K.? I mean, your name is kinda long to pronounce..." Hope chuckled.

Rikku bounced around the cafe. "Of course it's O.K.! Hmm, I'll give you a nickname too! Let's see let's see..." Rikku contorted her face and thinks real hard. "Hmm...How 'bout Hopey?"

"That sounds like the dog in a Saturday morning cartoon..." Hope told her.

"Aww, but it sound's kinda cute! Hopey Hopey!" Rikku repeated that name over and over again jovially. She took his hands and danced around the cafe.

Hope laughed with her and spun around the lobby.

Lebreau watched the two as they laugh and joke with each other. "_Sigh* _I just love watching people in love..." She sighed and smiled as she turned on samba music for them. They danced in the cafe, geeting a lot of applause from the other customers.

After a while, Hope noticed that it was already sunset.

"I have to get home fast or Dad'll have a fit..." Hope scratched his head nervously.

"Going home? Careful on your way now, don't let those thugs ambush you." Lebreau warned him kindly. "Here, some extra snacks for you to eat." She handed him a box full of sweets.

"T-Thanks Lebreau." He thanked her. Hope didn't know her very well before, but he knew she was part of Team NORA. Now he looks up to her as his big sister.

"Somethin' to give to you too darling, enjoy." Lebreau smiled as she handed a similar box to Rikku.

"Yay! Sweets!" Rikku took the box happily.

"Anyways you got a place to crash Rikku?" Lebreau asked her.

Rikku shook her head.

_Rikku doesn't have anywhere to go to...She's from another planet! _Hope thought. "Um, can she stay at your place Lebreau?" Hope asked her.

"Don't look at me, I'm living with three guys for Maker's sake." Lebreau raised her hands.

_Looks like there's no other choice..._ "Rik, you can come with me if you want too." Hope invited her.

"Really? I can stay with Hopey? Yay! So we're going to your home then?" Rikku jumped with joy.

"Err...Not exactly..." Hope smiled nervously.

XXX

"I knew you could do it!" Lightning smiled at Cloud.

He had passed the exam with flying colours and was given his own official Guardian Corps uniform.

"Thanks..." Cloud ruffled his hair, wearing a customized version of his own uniform. He wore it the exact same way as he would wear his old clothes, with the exception of the Guardian Corps symbol on his left shoulder and the light-colored clothes.

"I prefer black..." Cloud muttered, observing his brownish-white uniform.

"It looks good on you." Lightning insisted.

"Hmm...So I have to report for duty starting tomorrow... No more late night outs for me huh?" He joked.

"Sometimes we have night shift so don't bet on sleeping early." Lightning smiled slightly.

Cloud merely chuckled in response.

"Anyway let's go home, it's getting late." Lightning looked at the darkening sky.

She switched on her hovercraft and they took off together.

XXX

When Lightning arrived home, she heard noises coming from the dining hall.

"Serah, I'm home. What's going on?" Lightning walked into the dining hall. Inside she found an unknown girl hugging Hope, her sister giggling at them, and Fang grinning evilly. _What the heck is going on here?_

"Claire! You're back!" Serah greeted her happily.

Cloud arrived after her and raised his eyebrows. "...Is there a party going on here?" He asked, confused.

"L-Light! I...Well...Uhh..." Hope was wrestling for the right words to say to her.

"Serah, an explanation please. What is going on in here? And _who _is _that _girl?" Lightning pointed at the blond-haired girl.

"_So hysa's Rikku, hela du saad oui!_ (My name's Rikku, nice to meet you!)" Rikku introduced herself to Lightning.

"_What _did she say?" Lightning looked at Serah, perplexed.

"Who knows? She's speaking a foreign language and only Hope knows what she's saying." Serah replied, still giggling at them. _Aww, they look so cute together!_

Lightning turned to look at Hope. "...Hope?"

"Uhh she says her name is Rikku, and she said nice to meet you." Hope translated for her.

"Quite the cutie this one." Fang eyed her interestedly.

"And where did she come from?" Lightning folded her arms.

"Uhh...Outer space?" Hope laughed wryly.

Lightning gave him a death stare.

Hope cringed back. "I-It's the truth! She came down from the sky like a meteor!"

Cloud became interested in the conversation. "...She's from a different dimension?" He asked curiously.

"Uhh, yeah. She said she came from somewhere called Spira." Hope recounted.

"So why is she here?" Lightning asked him suspiciously. _I get the gut feeling he's gonna say what I think he's gonna say..._

"Uhh well, y'see my dad won't be too happy with me if I go back home late and...bring a girl home so..." Hope twiddled his fingers nervously.

_Here it comes~ _Lightning braced herself.

"Can she stay here?" He blurted out.

Cloud chuckled while Fang and Serah high-fived each other.

_Maker, why are you doing this to me? _Lightning thought miserably.


	8. CHAPTER VIII: I Owe You At Least This Mu

Ya-haw! 8th chappy is out yay! Trouble is guys, this chapter is a lot shorter than the others! (Nooo!) Well, there's a reason for that but anyhow I'm making this chappy a lil bit of both comedy/serious chappy cuz it's an important part to move the story forward! Reviews and critics are always welcomed and any more of you guys and girls want to see your favorite FF pairing make sure to PM kay! Don't flame my inbox! :( just joking, go ahead and do so ^^ nyway enjoy! ^^

* * *

CHAPTER VIII: I Owe You At Least This Much

BEEP! BEEP! The alarm clock buzzed. Lightning yawned and stretched in her bed. _Alright here it goes...He's gonna barge in here any minute now..._

No sooner did she thought that, her door immediately slammed open and the usual loud booming voice of Snow could be heard.

"Sis! Wakey Wakey! Rise and shine!" Snow greeted her.

_Sigh* some things never change..._ Lightning thought sleepily, hugging her doll tightly. "Go away Snow..." she muttered.

"No can do! Serah and Cloud already made break-" Snow paused momentarily.

There was a long pause. Snow had apparently stopped talking.

_That's weird...Why'd that idiot stopped talking? _Lightning frowned.

Finally he broke the silence. "Uhh, should I give you two some _alone_ time?" Snow said nervously.

"What're you talking about you big oaf..." Lightning opened her eyes and raised her eyebrows. The thing' which she hugged and thought was her 'doll' happens to be Rikku, who was hugging her back and nuzzling her face in her chest comfortably. _Why the hell is she here!_

"Uhh...Yeah, y'know, I'm just gonna...go tell Serah that _you need some time_ ha ha...See ya!" Snow said quickly.

"No wait you big oaf you got it all wrong!" Lightning tried to explain to him but Snow had closed the door and ran downstairs.

_Now he's gonna tell Serah that I've been snuggling with Rikku! _Lightning smacked her own face. _As if I need more misunderstandings..._

Lightning stared at the sleeping Rikku. "Uhh Rikku, wake up..." Lightning shook her, but Rikku merely hugged her tighter.

"_Emm, __Veja suna sehidac vydran... _(Five more minutes father...)" Rikku mumbled.

_What the heck did she just say? _"Umm, wake up now Rikku..." Lightning shook her harder.

"N-Nooo..." Rikku moaned, a little too passionately for Lightning's taste.

"Don't make sounds like that! People are gonna misunderstand!" Lightning hissed.

Rikku was mumbling in her sleep. Lightning wouldn't mind that if she wasn't making weird noises and suggestions.

"D-Don't touch me there..." RIkku moaned again.

"I'm only touching your shoulders! For the love of- _Wake up girl!_" Lightning tried to free herself from Rikku's hug.

Rikku hugged her tighter, not wanting to let her go. "N-No more...I'm gonna-"

"_Don't you dare say that word!" _Lightning shuts Rikku's mouth with her hands.

XXX

Snow and company were outside Lightning's room, eavesdropping on the two people inside the room.

"Uh...I don't suppose Light's doing anything...uh..." Snow mumbled.

Another moan was heard coming from inside the room. Serah jerked at the sound.

"Mm, sounds _sexy_." Fang smacked her lips.

"F-Fang don't say that!" Serah looked at the raven-haired woman anxiously. Serah had been tugging on her own hair for some time now.

"Snow did you really saw Light on the bed with R-Rikku?" Hope asked again. _W-What are they doing inside there?_

"Definitely. I'm 100% sure I saw Light snuggling with another girl on her bed. Wait, her name's Rikku?" Snow confirmed.

A long moan escaped the room. They looked at the door nervously.

"From the sound o' that, they're getting it on alright. Blimey, they make me wanna join them myself." Fang looked at the door hungrily.

"F-Fang I thought you're not a lesbian!" Serah squeaked.

Fang shrugs. "Doesn't mean I disapprove of a girl on girl action. And two hot ones at that." She grinned slyly, closing on the door.

"M-Maybe they're brushing each others hair or something..." Serah suggested uncomfortably.

_"N-No Rikku don't bite there! A-Ah!"_ Lightning's voice resounded.

"_That."_ Fang pointed to the room. "Definitely does not sound like two girls brushing each others hair." She told Serah.

_W-What should I do? If I barge into Light's room and see them...do whatever they're doing she's gonna hate me! But if I don't stop them..._ Hope scratched his head furiously, trying to come up with a solution.

Snow patted his shoulder. "I...Uh, think we should go down first Hope." Snow suggested.

Hope looked at the large man. "W-What? W-Why? Aren't we supposed to find out what Light's doing in there-"

"_R-Rikku! No licking! A-Ah!" _Lightning's panting escaped the room.

Snow gripped the little boy's shoulder firmly. "Believe me...I think you're a little bit underage for this situation..."

"What do you mean by that?" Hope frowned, confused. _What could they possibly do in there that they're making those sounds- Oh... _It hit Hope like running headlong into a wall. "Y-You don't mean that they're...!"

Snow nodded grimly and led the silvery-haired boy downstairs.

"I'll uhh...Eat breakfast with Hope first." Snow shouted from downstairs.

"Comes a time when the boy turn into a man..." Sazh said wisely.

"You're not going down Sazh?" Fang asked him.

Sazh shook his head. "Hell no! I'm not missing something like this for the world!" Sazh said determinedly.

Fang chuckled. "You and me both funny man. So let's take a look see..."

Fang slowly turned the doorknob and they heard a faint click. She pushed the door slowly.

"_Here we go." _She whispered to Sazh and Serah.

They look inside quietly and saw everything was normal. They turned to look at the bed. There were wild movements underneath the blanket. Serah held her breath.

"N-No Rikku, stop! That's enough! _P-Please?_" Lightning begged the blond-haired girl.

They were on the edge of the bed and one push from Rikku, the both of them fell down to the floor.

"Ugh...For Maker's sake!" Lightning looked at Rikku who was still kissing her body. "_Fine, fine..._ DO whatever you want, I give." Lightning raised her hands up in defeat.

"_Sooo, _you do swing that way..." Fang smirked.

Lightning suddenly realized that her room was filled with people, 3 to be exact. "F-Fang! Serah! Sazh!" She turned to each one of them. "I-It's not what you think!" Lightning stuttered.

"What exactly did you think we're thinking?" Fang teased her.

Serah looked at her sister with horror. _Claire does like girls! _She suddenly went forward and grabbed her sister's hand. "C-Claire nooo!" Serah tried to pull her away from the kissing Rikku.

"Mm..._Lrulumyda_... (Chocolate...)" Riku mumbled and hung onto Lightning.

"What's that she said?" Sazh raised his eyebrows.

"Dunno, must be something erotic." Fang grinned.

Serah stared at Fang in horror then to Lightning. "N-Nooo! Claire!" She pulled harder.

"Serah! It's not what you think!" Lightning tried to tell her sister desperately.

"D-Don't go over to the other side! Think about Cloud!" Serah told her.

"W-What's Cloud got to do with this?" Lightning looked at her, shocked.

As the two sisters bickered, their two audiences merely laughed. Downstairs, the remaining three males were having their breakfast.

Cloud looked up to the ceiling. "Ahh, just another typical morning..." He shook his head and smiled a little.

XXX

"Really now! I don't know what's going through Serah's mind these days!" Lightning frowned.

They were flying on her recently repaired hovercraft to work.

Cloud chuckled. "She's just worried about you Light." Cloud told her.

"Maybe...but now she has the impression that Rikku and I had...uhh..." Lightning was grasping for the right word.

"Sexual intercourse?" Cloud provided helpfully.

"Yes, that..." Lightning frowned.

"You hurried out of the house without explaining to her too." Cloud added.

Lightning mentally gave herself a slap. Back in her room she had managed to free herself from Rikku and Serah and quickly ran outside, grabbing her military uniform while she's at it. She shouted for Cloud, waited on the hovercraft, and immediately pushed off, leaving a harassed-looking Serah.

"...I'll explain to her when I get back home..." Lightning muttered.

Cloud merely nodded from behind.

XXX

At Guardian Corps Headquarters, Lightning and Cloud signed in their names in the computer system and received their orders for today: Patrol the downtown area of New Cocoon.

"We got an easy job today..." Cloud muttered as he read the computer screen.

"That Rygdea's spoiling us..." Lightning frowned, although she's smiling too.

_I can spend time with Cloud! Yay! _Her inner voice cheered.

_You! I haven't heard from you in the past few chapters!_

_What're you talking about? What chapters?_

_...I dunno, I just say it..._

_..._

_..._

_Just go out with him now! _Her inner voice exasperated and shuts itself off.

"Shall we go?" Cloud walked towards the hovercraft parking lot.

_Better not keep him waiting._ "I'm coming." Lightning sheathed her gunblade and walked towards the parking lot.

XXX

"T-Thank you for getting my balloon back Mister Guardian!" A little girl thanked Cloud.

He smiled back at her as she waves her hand, leaving with her mother.

The downtown area was pretty quiet and uneventful. Lightning and Cloud merely walked around the districts a few times before the lower ranked patrolmen took over.

Lightning and Cloud took a break in the park. Lightning sat on the bench and sighed. "This is really boring...I wish that Rygdea would give me something more challenging..."

"Here." Cloud suddenly appeared in front of her, holding out a cone of ice-cream.

"T-Thanks." Lightning thanked him.

Cloud sat beside her, closing his eyes.

Lightning ate her ice-cream quietly. "Strawberry-flavored?" She turned to him.

Cloud nodded his head. "I thought you like strawberry..."

Lightning turned back to her ice-cream. _He even knows my favourite flavour... _Lightning blushed at that thought. _I kinda enjoy quiet moments like this...between the two of us..._

Lightning never liked over-talkative guys. She guessed it was due to Snow, whom can never shut his mouth when he is around Serah.

_Someone like Cloud is juuust right... _Her inner voice piped up.

_Yeah, I guess so..._

_...You're agreeing with me just like that?_

_*nods*_

_Unbelievable! Usually you never give me the time of the day!_

_Well...I guess I'm starting to accept my feelings... (Even if it does make me seem off-character!)_

_Hmm...I think you're just fine the way you are Claire!_

_...Really?_

_Yep! You'll do just fine! Toodles! _Her inner voice ended the conversation.

Lightning stared at Cloud. He was meditating beside her.

"Uh...Err...Ah..." Lightning was grasping for words. She is wondering if she should disturb his meditation.

"...Yes?" Cloud muttered, sensing Lightning's mumbling.

"Oh ha ha... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you..." Lightning apologized. "So umm... Mind if I ask you a question?"

Cloud opened his eyes and looked at Lightning. "No...What is it?" Cloud asked her.

"Umm, I was just wondering why you look so sad yesterday... Y'know, right after lunch?" Lightning asked him, shifting uneasily.

Cloud took a moment to remember. "Oh...then..." Cloud looked away.

"I-It's O.K. if you don't wanna talk about it!" Lightning waved her hands furiously.

Cloud shook his head. "No, I can tell you... Yesterday when I saw you and Serah talked to each other it reminded me of something..." Cloud began.

Lightning held her breath. _Cloud's telling me a story! Yay!_

"That affection that you and Serah show each other... I remembered it before, how I felt about a certain someone..." Cloud said.

Lightning's heart sank. _H-He has a girlfriend?_ "...O-Oh I see...W-Was it your girlfriend?"

Cloud chuckled. "No! I meant that sibling affection! I used to have someone that I look up to like a big brother..."

_T-Thank God it's not a girl! _"I-I see ha ha... S-So is he in your world right now?" Lightning looked at his eyes.

"...He died a few years ago..." Cloud smiled sadly.

"Oh! I-I'm so sorry...I didn't know..." Lightning apologized.

"No need to apologize, you didn't know anything... He died protecting me..." Cloud stopped smiling.

"It's my fault he died... I stopped regretting what I couldn't do before but... It haunts me sometimes... SHINRA took everything away from me...Even Aerith..." Cloud muttered.

Lightning heard that last part clearly. _Aerith...That sounds like a girl's name!_ Lightning's curiosity grew. "Um Cloud...Who's Aerith?" Lightning twiddled her fingers together.

"...A dear friend of mine...I guess you could say she's my so-called big brother's girlfriend...She passed away too a few years back..." Cloud told her, ruffling his hair.

"Oh I see! I thought she was _your _girlfriend..." Lightning let out a sigh of relief.

"I wouldn't stand a chance with her...Although I did have a crush on her when we met..." Cloud recounted.

Lightning looked at him in alarm.

"...But I guess her heart's still with Zack... Ha ha, I let go of that feeling a long time ago." Cloud laughed slightly.

"S-So you don't have any feelings for her anymore? I-I mean..." Lightning grasped for words.

Cloud raised his eyebrows and looked at her, smiling. "You jealous?"

Lightning looked at him in shock. "W-What? Pfft, that's preposterous! I-I'm not jealous!" Lightning scoffed, biting her bottom lips.

Cloud was still looking at her. "You're a very bad liar Light." He chuckled.

"W-Who says I'm lying?" Lightning protested.

"Well...I noticed that whenever you're anxious or did something out of character you'd bite your bottom lips. See, you're doing it now." Cloud touched her lips gently.

Lightning blushed at his touch. "I-I do no such thing..." She muttered. _Cloud's touch is so warm..._

"...What's wrong? You're burning up..." Cloud touched her forehead.

She blushed more furiously. "I-It's nothing Cloud! I-I'm fine really!" Lightning took his hand and drew it lower. "U-Umm..."

Cloud's hand was touching her right cheek. She didn't want to wave it off as Cloud looked at her warmly.

Lightning drew closer to his face. _W-What am I doing? My body's moving on its own!_ She took his hands and closed her eyes. She could feel Cloud's breath inching closer... "C-Cloud..." She called his name softly.

BEEP! BEEP!

That sound snapped both Lightning and Cloud back into reality. They quickly drew away from each other. Lightning was blushing like mad, she opened her breast pocket and took out her beeping cell phone. _Stupid, stupid phone!_ _The person who called has to have a serious emergency or I'll give him one! _

"HELLO?" Lightning snapped at the receiver of the phone.

"U-Um Sis?" It was Snow.

Lightning bit back her tongue from cursing at the man. "What-is-it-Snow?" She said, gritting her teeth.

"Uhh, just wanna remind ya' that tonight's game night so...Don't be late?" Snow said carefully.

Lightning clenched her fist, and spoke to him in a dangerously soft voice. "_You listen here you giant oaf. You just ruined my perfect chance of getting something I wanted badly, and when I get back home I will cut off something equally precious to you that you'll never have children with my sister. Understood?" _

Snow merely squeaked in response and Lightning shut her cell phone off.

"Idiot..." She muttered.

Lightning pouted. _So much for breaking my lips' virginity today...Why do I always have the luck..._ "Umm Cloud...Let's go back to headquarters now kay'?" Lightning didn't turn to look at his face.

She immediately stood up, wanting to escape the awkward moment. To her surprise, Cloud held her hand and stopped her from walking away.

He quietly stood up and faced her, staying silent.

Lightning looked down on the ground, not able to see his face and not blush.

"...I owe you at least this much..." Cloud muttered and kissed her on her left cheek.

Lightning's head blew up from the kiss, or at least she thought it did. She held onto his hand, staying silent.

"...Light?" Cloud called her name.

"...Claire..." Lightning mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" Cloud looked confused.

"C-Call me Claire O.K... I want to hear you say it..." Lightning was blushing furiously.

Cloud smiled. "O.K..._Claire..._" He whispered into her ear, and kissed her on the other cheek.

Lightning gripped his hand tightly, not wanting to let him go. "C-Can we stay here like this? J-Just for a few moments..._Please...?_" She rested her head on his chest.

"Whatever you say..." Cloud answered her, watching the leaves flew across the park.


	9. CHAPTER IX: Game Night

Ya-haw! 9th chappy is out! Sorry I uploaded it a bit later than usual -_-" I was enjoying the weekends and took a break! But now I'm back! Hope you guys like this one! Oh and reviews are always welcomed, don't just PM me guys -_-" thanx! Ya-haw!

* * *

CHAPTER IX: Game Night

Back at the Farron household, Sazh was explaining the components and the operating system of a hovercraft to an excited Rikku. She listened intently to the mechanic's explanation.

"So if you do this, the lights will turn on cuz' of the circuit breakers here..." Sazh pointed to the headlights and touch-pad.

Rikku nodded happily, and tinkered with the machine.

"Damn girl, you learn fast!" Sazh admired as he observed her.

"I'm a pretty quick learner, just show it to me once and I'll memorize it in a jiffy!" Rikku told him.

Yeah I can see th-" Sazh stopped. "_You can speak English_?" He looked at her incredulously.

"Yep." She answered simply, digging into the engines part.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Sazh ruffled his beard.

"It's more fun messing with you guys, and I can cling more to Hopey that way." She said happily.

"Oh I see..." was Sazh's only reply as he watched the budding mechanic dismantle the hovercraft.

Just then Serah came into the garage.

"Sazh, do you know where the house telephone is? The whole machine just disappeared from the hallway!" Serah asked him.

"I dunno. How can a 20 inch flat-screen wireless phone disappear like that?" Sazh asked her back.

"That's just it, I don't think a burglar could've entered our house..." Serah thought carefully.

"It's upstairs." Rikku told them.

Both Serah and Sazh looked at the blond-haired girl.

"I put it in my room. Had to dismantle it though." Rikku said as she digs deeper into the hovercraft.

"_She can speak English?" _Serah mouthed to Sazh.

"Yep." Sazh imitated Rikku.

Serah moved closer to Rikku. "Umm Rikku...Are you busy right now?" She asked the girl.

Rikku slides out of the hood. "Nope, I just finished inspecting every detail of this machine." She said happily.

"G-Great umm...I wanna ask you about something." Serah twiddled her fingers together.

"Shoot." Rikku said, while putting back every parts of the hovercraft.

"Umm...What were you doing in Claire's room this morning?" Serah asked her nervously.

"Claire?" Rikku looked at her, confused.

"My sister. You know, the girl who looks like me?" Serah explained. _She does look like me, with a difference that she's paranoid about guys and doesn't have a side-ponytail like me. When I think about it now, why doesn't she tie her hair up like mine? Her hair is longer at the sides so why not tie it in a ponytail? Then we can really look like twins._

Rikku made a thinking face and snapped her fingers. "Oh! You mean _Cdnyfpanno! _(Strawberry!)"

"Sidney-what? Never mind about that. Umm, so what were you doing in her room?" Serah started playing with her side-ponytail.

"Aww I couldn't sleep well last night... I dreamt about my home so I was half-sleepwalking around the house. I went into her room and when I saw her sleeping I just couldn't resist it." Rikku laughed a bit, ruffling her long hair.

Serah stare at her in shock. _Couldn't resist it, Oh My God she IS a lesbian! _"I-I thought you liked Hope?"

Rikku blushed at the mention of his name. "I-I do..." She kicked around.

"T-Then you were hugging with Claire this morning!" Serah became more confused.

Rikku thought about it for awhile. "Hmm...I guess I was dreaming about something...Yeah! I dream I was eating chocolate! Lots and lots of chocolates!" Rikku spread her arms up.

"That explains the biting and licking..." Fang's voice interjected in.

"Yup! There were lots and lots of chocolates so I ate em' all!" Rikku said happily.

The truth dawned on Serah's face. "S-So you and Claire didn't..."

Fang patted her head. "Thought so."

"Fang you knew?" Serah turned to the older woman.

"Yup, kinda suspected they weren't doing anything serious. Sides, the gal's eyes here were closed the entire time." Fang pointed towards Rikku.

Serah let out a sigh of relief. "So Claire's not a lesbian..."

"You are sooo innocent Serah." Fang chuckled.

Somewhere from inside the house Vanille was calling for Fang.

"_Faaannnggg where are you...My head hurts..._" Vanille squeaked.

"Be right with you sweetie!" Fang shouted back.

"What's wrong with Vanille?" Serah asked.

Sazh answered her. "The girl had a lil' bit too much of a drink last night. On the way home she kept singing 'London Bridge Is Falling Down", whatever the hell a London Bridge is." He chuckled.

"Yeah, and now the poor thing has a hangover. Better look at her now." Fang turned to the door.

"Umm Fang, do you think you can stay for dinner tonight?" Serah asked her.

Fang stopped in her track. "What for?"

"Tonight's family game night. We play a set of games against each other. It'll be nice if you can join, and Vanille too if she sober up." Serah smiled.

"Are Light and Cloudy Boy playing too?" Fang looked at her.

"Yes, I told Snow to call her a few hours ago." Serah told her. "So can you join us?" Serah smiled.

Fang thought for a moment, and then cracked an evil grin. "_Of course I can Serah, I would love to_."

"Uh-Oh, I don't like that look you're giving. Back then it always means you're up to no good." Sazh frowned at her.

"_What~ I haven't done anything~_" Fang made an innocent face.

"Uh-huh, whatever it is you're planning, leave me out of it." Sazh folded his arms.

"I'm shocked that you don't trust me Sazh." Fang made a hurt face and walked inside.

XXX

"Serah I'm home." Lightning called for her sister. She took of her boots and walked inside. Cloud followed her, not making a sound. Lightning's memory of the incident in the park was still fresh and she couldn't look at Cloud's face yet. Cloud had been treating her perfectly normal, although she noticed that he was a bit nicer to her since.

_Not that he's ever been mean to me..._ Lightning thought.

"Claire you're back!" Serah came to greet her sister and gave her a hug.

Lightning stiffen but patted her back hastily. "Serah listen, about this morning..."

"It's O.K. Rikku already explained everything to me." Serah told her happily.

"She did?" Lightning raised her eyebrows. _The question is how..._

Serah nodded her head. "She speaks English apparently, and fluently too I might add."

"I see." Lightning scratched her chin thoughtfully. "Well, at least we got back in time for game night."

"Yes! Ooh, I'm so excited! Now we have four more people to play with us!" Serah bounced on her feet.

"Yeah, it was getting to be a headache to see Snow do those weird moves during penalty time. It gives me nightmares..." Lightning recounted.

"Yeah...But no worries! Cloud and the others can get the hang of it easily." Serah said.

Cloud coughed. "Umm... Get the hang of _what_ exactly?"

"You'll see! C'mon, go take a bath and come downstairs kay'?" Serah smiled at him.

XXX

After he had freshened up, Cloud walked downstairs towards the living room to find everyone suited up with a strange jumpsuit.

"Cloud you're just in time! Here is yours." Snow handed him a similar suit.

Cloud raised his eyebrows. "Should I be wearing this thing?" He questioned.

"Jes' wear it yeah?" Fang chuckled.

Cloud wore it over his clothes and Lightning gave a small cough.

"Alright we shall be starting Game Night now." Lightning announced.

All of them gave a small applause and Fang whistled.

"_So why are we doing this?_" Cloud whispered to Snow.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, Serah made up a rule in this house that once per week we hafta' have family time y'know? One night to play a game so that we can bond with each other and stuff." Snow answered him.

Cloud nodded understandingly.

"Alright tonight's theme is..." Lightning held out a small orb in front of them. The orb shook and vibrated furiously. Words appeared on its smooth body.

_Jurassic World_

Cloud was confused, he didn't know what that meant. Fang, Vanille and Rikku scratched their heads.

"That's the place we'll be playing in." Snow told him.

"Now to decide the partners..." Lightning announced, looking slightly at Cloud.

"_Ruf yna dra byndhanc camaldat?_ (How are the partners selected?)" Rikku looked at Hope, although she secretly knew how. Fang winked at her secretly.

"The orb chooses one pair randomly, so we don't know who our partner is." Hope explained.

"But first we have to enter the world. Get ready guys, the game is starting in 1...2...3...!" Serah told them.

Before Cloud could ask more the room began to swirl and a bright light enveloped the room.

XXX

Cloud opened his eyes to an open field. He could see mountain terrains, a lake and an assortment of large monsters roaming around the land. SWOOSH! A large bird-like creature flew inches above his head. Cloud ducked and looked at the sky. There was a large timer etched on the sky. It was marked 0:00.

"That's the time limit for our game." Serah patted his back.

"Serah..." Cloud looked at the younger girl.

"Hi Cloud, looks like I'm your partner!" Serah beamed at him.

"Mind explaining to me what we're supposed to do? Or where the heck am I?" Cloud asked her.

"We're inside the orb. It's something like virtual reality, remember the suit we're wearing? It enables us to enter this world. And we're supposed to go there." Serah pointed towards the top of a volcano. There was something shining there.

"All the way up there?" Cloud murmured.

"Yup. First team that gets there win." Serah told him.

"How'd you ended up with me anyway?" Cloud asked her. _Surely Serah would've wanted to go with Snow if she could..._

"Who teams up with who are chosen randomly. What? Are you implying that you don't want to be with me?" Serah frowned at him and put her hands on her hips.

Cloud looked at her in surprise. "N-No of course I don't mind having you with me!" Cloud waved his hand.

Serah giggled at him. "I'm just kidding Cloud. Although I get the feeling you'd rather be with Claire instead." She winked at the man. "Alright time's a wastin', let's move Private!"

The young girl made a serious look and marched forward.

Cloud chuckled. "You're just like your sister..."

Serah turned and smiled at him. _This wouldn't be so bad. At least I could ask him a few more questions. _

The two made their way towards the finish line.

XXX

"Of all the people in the room, how did I end up with you?" Lightning sighed.

"Maybe we're fated for each other darlin'." Fang chuckled. _Course Fate comes in the form of a foreign girl whom I bribed to bamboozle that little orb._

Lightning massaged her forehead. _Great, I really wished it was Cloud or Serah I'd team up with...even Sazh or Hope would've been O.K. too! _Lightning glanced at her partner. Fang was humming a tune and looking around interestedly. _At least she wouldn't do anything weird like Rikku though...I should count my blessings..._

Lightning took out her gunblade and observed the surroundings. She was standing in a meadow with little to no creatures at all. She swiftly moves across the pasture and crouched behind a large boulder, scouting the area.

Fang smacked her head and leisurely follows Lightning. "Paranoid leader sighted. What's up with you? It's just a game." She jumped onto the boulder and sat on it, yawning.

"When you're out on the open field, nothing can be taken for granted. It's a fight for survival out here." Lightning muttered, recalling her survival instincts back to her. "That's why I like game night so much, it gives me a chance to sharpen my skills." She stood up and progressed slowly across the meadow.

"Will you just relax? Blimey it's quiet out here, nothing's gonna jump out and attack us!" Fang remarked.

"It's _too _quiet... Something's not right..." Lightning muttered.

Fang jumped down and patted her back. "Relax girl, I don't think there's anything here. Sides', the point of game night is 'to strengthen our family bond' right? Let's get bonding!" Fang grinned. The raven-haired woman grabbed Lightning's arm and pulled her to walk out in the open.

"F-Fang!" Lightning called her name but Fang gave her a "tut-tut".

"You need to chill darlin', nothing's gonna come bite at us here." Fang said happily. _I made sure of that too._

Earlier that day Fang had asked Serah to explain what kind of game they were playing and how it works, which she happily relay to Rikku to help 'fix' the game for her. The foreign girl happily dismantled the orb and decoded it to how Fang wants it to be. _No monsters, no traps, just two girls lolling our way to the finish line. _Fang thought.

"So Lightning~ How's your relationship with Cloudy Boy?" Fang asked casually.

"W-What? _Sigh* _ I knew that'd be the question you'd ask..." Lightning muttered. _Why is everybody so interested in knowing what is going on between me and Cloud? _

"You knew? Good then, so...?" Fang nudged her.

Lightning looked at her partner in annoyance. "Could you not walk with me so closely? It makes me uncomfortable..." Lightning frowned.

"That's a surprise, coming from a girl who's been cozy with another girl _in her bed_ just this morning." Fang grinned slyly.

"That's just a misunderstanding! Besides, I thought Rikku had already cleared that up?" Lightning looked at the raven-haired woman.

"We're getting out of topic here, answer the question Light." Fang said in a businesslike tone. She stared at Lightning seriously.

"Urk, well... Uhh, we have kinda...gone past the 'just friends' stage." Lightning mumbled.

Fang raised her eyebrows. "Do explain." She nudged her again.

"Umm I don't know how to put it actually." Lightning slumped. She stopped walking and looks away halfheartedly. "He uhh... kissed me, but it wasn't on the lips!" Lightning said immediately after seeing Fang's eyes grew wide. "W-We're kinda in between 'more than friends' and 'in a relationship'...Wish I have some kind of device to read his mind..."

"Don't all us women want that kind of thing? Ha ha I'm proud of you Light! You're finally stepping up your game!" Fang patted her back.

"Me? How about you then? I've never seen you with a guy before..." Lightning thought for a moment.

"You weren't born yet when I started dating. _Men,_ they're so barbaric back in the past. Hunt, eat, sleep with girls, and the cycle continues. I was lucky that no male in my clan or Vanille's were like that. The other guys always see me as a turn on, and I flirted with a few. Although some _did _turn gay after what I've done to them..." Fang shrugs.

Lightning didn't ask anything else after that. She kept quiet before Fang asked her something.

"So anyway, what do you see in Cloudy Boy anyway? Surely there are other guys you'd consider too..." Fang thought for a moment. "Never mind, I could clearly see he's the only eligible bachelor in your life..." Fang chuckled.

"Don't remind me..." Lightning shook her head, laughing slightly too.

The two changed the subject and talks with each other as they move towards their destination.

XXX

"D-Don't move a muscle big guy! I-I'll come get you!" Rikku said in a panicked voice.

"S-Sure, not like I'm going anywhere!" Snow replied. He was holding onto a tree branch that is growing out at the side of a cliff. He looked down and could not see the bottom. He gulped. "Shooby-da-doo-I'm-feeling-mighty-blue-..." Snow sang to distract himself.

Rikku swung down acrobatically and only hung onto a tree branch for a few seconds before swinging to the next. She reached a ledge near Snow and crouched. "Mr. Big Guy hang in there!" Rikku shouted.

"_What's it look like I'm doing?"_ Snow replied sarcastically. _Please oh please don't break._

"Here! Grab on!" Rikku held out her hand. Snow tried to reach for it when he heard the branch snap. "Whoa!" Snow managed to grab Rikku's hand in the nick of time and held onto it.

Rikku desperately tries to stabilize herself. "Oof you're heavy!" Rikku groaned as she tried to pull Snow upwards.

"No sweat I can jump from here." Snow said and jumped upwards, using the cliff as a lever. He landed directly on top of Rikku, who groaned from the pain.

"Oops, sorry about that." Snow held out his hend.

"It's O.K..." Rikku mumbled, her head still spinning.

"Anyway let's climb back up...slowly." Snow scratched his head.

After many painstaking minutes, the duo finally reached high ground.

"Finally, _land._" Snow kissed the ground he was lying on.

"So what should we do now Mr. Big Guy?" Rikku was still energetic, and was bouncing on her feet.

"Whoa there, you're pretty excited about this huh?" Snow looked at her in amazement.

"Yup! Actually I wanted Hopey to be my partner...but I guess you could do Mr. Big Guy, just don't be so hopeless next time." She beamed at him.

"...And awfully truthful. Alright, let's go then..." Snow stood up and looked around. "Looks like we gotta go thataway'." He pointed towards the volcano.

"Kay' let's go!" Rikku marched to their destination.

As they walk Snow couldn't help noticing the scarf Rikku was wearing on her arm.

"Say Rikku..." Snow called her.

"Hmm? What is it Mr. Big Guy?" Rikku turned around.

"Is that Hope's scarf?" Snow pointed at her arm.

Rikku looked at it and beamed. "Oooh yes! Hopey gave it to me! He tied it around my arm when I got injured." Rikku explained happily.

"Wow, if he gave it to you then he must've really liked you ha ha." Snow laughed.

However at his words Rikku blushed furiously.

"R-Really? Y-You think so Mr. Big Guy?" Rikku looked at him expectantly.

Snow gave her a wide smile. "Course' I think so, and my name is Snow by the way." Snow winked.

Rikku mumbled to herself all the way. Snow could hear her mumbling in a foreign language and decided to leave her be.

_I wonder who Serah is partnered up with..._ Snow could only think of Serah at the moment. He had really wanted to be with her right now. _We could only be really alone when we're in this world..._ Snow remembered the past game nights they played together. He had partnered up with Serah a couple of times and instead of racing to win, they spent the time lying on the ground, either enjoying the scenery of an unknown planet or snuggling together in a frozen land.

"Umm, Mr. Big Guy...?" Rikku called for him, snapping him back to reality.

"What is it squirt?" Snow looked at her. She was staring at the sky.

"Umm...Are there any monsters in this game?" She asked.

"Course' there is, the place's brimming with em'." Snow answered.

"Then does _that_ qualify as a monster?" Rikku pointed at the sky.

Snow looked up to see a huge dragon-like monster circling them. "...Yes..." He squeaked.

"...He looks hungry..." Rikku hung her head to the left, thinking.

"...Yes..." Snow replied, seeing the monster drool.

"Should we run?" Rikku beamed at him.

"...YES!" Snow shouted as the dragon had lunged towards them. He quickly grabbed Rikku and slung her on his shoulders as they ran for their lives, Rikku laughing merrily all the way.

XXX

Hope and Vanille had already finished halfway of the journey to the finish line. They avoided battling the high-level monsters and focused on finishing the game. Vanille had been suspiciously obedient at the moment, which confused Hope.

As they reached the volcano Hope finally asked her, "Umm Vanille... You alright?" He looked at with concern.

"I'm alright Hope...I just have a lil' headache, that all..." Vanille gave him a small smile.

"We can rest here if you want. We've almost reached the finish line anyway..." Hope suggested.

Vanille shook her head. "No I don't need one. We're gonna win this game!" Vanille suddenly looked spirited.

"Uhh... O.K.?" Hope looked at her, surprised.

Vanille grabbed his hand and ran, entering the cave to the top as fast as she could.

"V-Vanille slow down!" Hope followed her, although unable to keep up with her well.

"No can do Hope! I'm suddenly feeling mighty high right now!" Vanille told him.

"Feeling _what?_" Hope sputtered.

"I don't know either! I think it's the after effect of drinking too much alcohol yesterday!" Vanille laughed.

"You only get this much energy if you drink coffee!" Hope reasoned with her.

Vanille stopped in her tracks. She thought for a moment and suddenly bends down, holding her head.

"V-Vanille? Are you alright?" Hope asks again, keeping a short distance away from the mood-swinging girl.

"My head hurts again..." Vanille said tearfully.

Hope sighed. _I guess she did drink too much yesterday..._ He thought. "U-Um should we rest here?"

"Yes please..." She squeaked, and lay down in the cave.

Hope sat down beside her and sighed again. "So much for bonding with your partners..." He muttered and stared above.

XXX

Somewhere out in the woods, one person was left alone without a partner.

"What? Oh sure, leave the old man alone to fend for himself and gets eaten by dinosaurs...Really swell guys!" Sazh yelled, although he was sure no one heard him.

"Sure, just ignore me now! Go ahead and laugh at poor old Sazh talking to himself..." Sazh thought for a moment and slapped his own face.

"...Second sign of going senile...Talking to myself and cursing at my invisible friends..." Sazh sighed.

"Better get going then...maybe I really should reconsider getting eaten by dinosaurs part...would be easier on my back...not that anybody would care!" He muttered to himself as he walks towards the volcano.


	10. CHAPTER X: Serah's New Look

Ya-haw! 10th chappy is out! Yay! anyway sorry for the late upload AGAIN. My lappy is broken so i couldn't get to my writing (Boo-Hoo!) So I snatched my sister's lappy and write! I made it just a lil' bit longer as an apology token! ANyway reviews are welcomed as always! Hope you guys like it :) Ya-haw! ^^

* * *

CHAPTER X: Serah's New Look

Location of Team Cloud & Serah: Lakeside

"Eep Cloud help!" Serah called for him as she was being chased by a couple of raptors.

"Be with you in a sec Serah..." Cloud told her as he was being circled by the raptors main group and its leader, a haughty-looking pink T-Rex. It eyed Cloud apprehensively, drool escaped its mouth.

_First time I see a T-Rex being a leader in a pack, this is so against what I learned from the History Channel...and what's up with the color...?_ Cloud snorted.

The Pink-Rex roared at its grunts and the raptors attack Cloud. He dodged and blocked their claws easily and lunged forward for a counterattack. "Braver..." Cloud muttered. To his surprise, his attack didn't connect and he was tackled by the Pink-Rex.

"Your special attacks won't do Cloud! Check your level!" Serah advised him, still running from her pursuers.

"My _what_?" Cloud stared at her, confused.

Serah pointed above his head hurriedly. He twisted his head above to see a set of numbers floating on top.

_HP...MP...LVL..._ "Serah! What are these?" Cloud asked her, dodging the raptors as he did so.

"_Don't you ever play RPG games?" _Serah yelled back.

"HP...That's my life points I see...MP is my magic points huh? Alright LVL should be my level...1...That's just great..." Cloud muttered. "Serah what's your level?" Cloud turned to the younger girl.

"Take a look see! I'm too busy to notice here!" Serah ran with all her might.

Cloud stared at the numbers above her head. "Level -10? Are you kidding me?" Cloud looked at her, shocked.

"I don't fight that often! And oh, I forgot to tell you! None of your attacks are gonna work if you don't engage them first!" Serah told him.

"Please don't make me more confused..." Cloud massaged his forehead. That short distraction enabled the raptors to jump at him. He thought they were going to rip him apart when suddenly the whole scene in front of his eyes swirled.

When he opened his eyes Serah was standing beside him and the raptors and its leader all lined up in front of him.

"What the hell is this...?" Cloud raised his eyebrows. Beside him there was a white box with a set of words. 'ATTACK, MAGIC, ITEM, RUN'.

"It's battle time! Cloud, do you know how to fight?" Serah asked him, holding a staff.

"What do you think I've been doing all this time?" Cloud stared at her.

"That's not how it works in this world! There take a look see!" Serah pointed in front of him.

A large translucent screen appeared before his eyes. A sign flashed, 'FIGHT TUTORIAL'.

"_You have GOT to be kidding me..._" Cloud covered his face and shook his head.

After a long lecture on how to fight old-school, Cloud readied his weapon and fought his enemies while waiting for his ATB gauge to fill up. _This is ridiculous. If this was a real battle I would've gotten my ass handed to me by the time I wait for the ATB gauge to use 'Thunder' or 'Fire'. _Cloud sighed.

After clearing off the minor enemies, the boss character came in. The Pink-Rex was drooling at them.

"Great, any ideas on how to fight _him_?" Cloud readied himself in battle stance again.

"Umm, I think it's a she..." Serah mumbled.

The Pink-Rex opened its mouth and snapped at them. Cloud grabbed Serah and dodged the attack. "At least _dodging _is allowed..." Cloud muttered.

"This game isn't _that_ old." Serah told him. "Oh, and don't worry Cloud you can't get hurt in this world but everything else that happens to you will stick."

"Everything else?" Cloud looked at her as he dodged another 'Bite' attack.

"Well y'know... If you accidentally fell into a swamp or anything happened to your body, a scar will appear...b-but I think it's temporary! Cuz' it's a game right?" Serah gave him a look of confidence.

"What kind of game gives the player real injuries?" Cloud voiced out as he leaped forward and deals a critical hit damage.

Cloud handles the attacks while Serah casts support magic for him. After one heck of a battle, the Pink-Rex was finally out of HP.

"YES!" Cloud cried out triumphantly as the Pink-Rex tumbled down. It lay motionless on the ground.

_Victory Theme of FF VII playing~_

"What's that funny music playing?" Cloud looked around.

"The music plays when we beat a boss character! I think we're supposed to do a victory dance or something..." Serah scratched her head.

"Meh, what the heck?" Cloud shrugs. The two of them made a victory pose while the music plays in the background.

"Look Cloud we got a reward!" Serah told him happily.

Cloud increased level to 5. Serah increased level to 3.

"_Woo _your level skyrocketed." Cloud whistled.

"Don't tease me." Serah frowned at him playfully.

Suddenly a mysterious light shone on the ground, forming a thin, bright line trailing to the volcano.

"Is it showing the way?" Cloud scratches his head. "I guess we unlocked a shortcut or something when we beat the T-Rex."

"_Pink_-Rex." Serah corrected him.

"Whatever." Cloud snorted, walking on the shiny trail. "Let's get a move on now." He turned to the younger girl.

Suddenly his danger alarm was triggered. Cloud looked behind Serah to see the Pink-Rex had stood up, rearing for an attack.

"Serah!" Cloud lunged towards the girl. She didn't seem to notice that a set of huge, pointy fangs were directly shining behind her. _Crap I'm not gonna make it!_

SKKRRRK! The sound of something being ripped off was heard.

"SERAH!" Cloud's shout thundered across the land.

XXX

Location of Team Hope and Vanille: Volcanic Region

"V-Vanille be careful not to fall!" Hope warned the hung-over girl.

"I'll just follow you Hope..." Vanille squeaked in a soft voice.

The two had left the cave only to come across a river of lava flowing from above. There was small trail leading upwards and Hope had thought that was the only path they can take.

It wasn't an easy task, what with Vanille having a migraine and the fragile path looked like it could crumble by any sudden movement.

"Hurry up Vanille! The others will catch up with us because of you!" Hope looked at her in annoyance. He was starting to get irritated by the girl's slow movement.

"Alright..." Vanille squeaked back.

Hope stomped off to the front hurriedly while Vanille followed him slowly.

Suddenly the ground they were walking on cracked and crumbled down.

"W-Whoa! Vanille!" Hope called for the girl, falling alongside her.

"Hope!" She called back, grabbing his hand. "Hang on little guy!" Vanille took out her fishing rod and threw the cast out. It caught onto the ground above and she tugged on the handle with all her might.

"U-Ugh..." Vanille held onto her rod tightly and began reeling in with her mouth, her other hand was holding onto Hope.

"V-Vanille, you're gonna break your teeth if you do that!" Hope looked at the girl with concern.

Vanille didn't listen to him as she reel up slowly. Blood was dripping from her mouth.

"L-Look, I'll let go of my hand! You don't have to do this anymore!" Hope suggested and released his grip. However, Vanille didn't.

She looked at him angrily. "_No way in Hell am I going to abandon my family!" _Vanille's voice was muffled.

"B-But..." Hope looked at her, perplexed.

"_Just because we're in a fix doesn't mean you're the burden Hope!" _Tears formed in her eyes. "_I'm gonna get the both of us up here!"_ Vanille looked at the top determinedly.

Vanille groaned as she reeled in, the pain shot through her mouth was intense. Little by little they were rising up and soon Vanille's hand could reach the rocky path that had not yet crumbled. She pulled with all her might and they made it up safely.

The two panted as they relaxed themselves on the ground. Vanille spit out her blood and lay down.

"V-Vanille." Hope went closer to the girl.

Vanille was breathing heavily. "J-Just give me a moment Hope, and then we'll be on our way kay'?" She smiled at him.

"V-Vanille..." Hope looked at her with guilt. _It's my fault the ground collapsed...If wasn't such a bitch back then..._

Vanille groaned and stood up clumsily. "A-Alright, let's get a move on..." She made a cheery face but Hope knew she was holding back her pain.

Hope supported the swaying girl. "V-Vanille look, I'm sorry for what I said just now. A-And I'm sorry for making the ground collapsed. A-And for-"

Vanille held up her finger to his lips. "Sssh now, you don't have to apologize for anything." Vanille smiled at him. "I should be the one apologizing for dragging you down. If you had somebody else as a partner you would've reached the finish line by now." She looked away guiltily.

"Now you're not." Hope looked at her determinedly. "You're not dragging me down Vanille. Like you said, just because we're in a fix doesn't mean you're the burden. We'll finish this race together." Hope patted her back.

Vanille giggled softly. "Ha ha...You're starting to sound like Snow now..." She smiled at him.

Hopes face turned beet red. "No way am I sounding like that giant idiot!"

Vanille merely giggled in reply.

XXX

Location of Team Lightning and Fang...plus Sazh: Pasture

"You sure you're alright Sazh?" Fang asked the older man, looking at him with concern.

"Sure, _pant*_, I'm just lacking stamina, that's all, _pant*_" Sazh panted.

"More like lacking the age. Sure you're up for the hike old man?" Fang chuckled.

Lightning and Fang were strolling across the green field when they saw the older man floating across the lake. It took quite some time for him to wake up and now join the two in their leisure walk across the Jurassic world.

"Now this is what I'm talking bout'. No dinosaurs trying to eat me, no carnivorous mammals trying to rip me apart and no dangerous-looking plants trying to seduce me into thinking it's a rocking chair!" Sazh muttered happily.

"Sounds like you have it rough. Wish I had a little piece of the action... This is boring..." Lightning sighed.

"Cheer up gal, isn't this great too?" Fang patted her back.

"Not if we're just walking like this I'm not. Where's the bloodthirsty Sabretooth? Or the monstrous T-Rex?" Lightning spread her arms. "C'mon~ Give me something!"

"There there now girl, don't wish for disaster when you don't have one." Fang ruffled her hair.

"Hmph, I want my monsters..." Lightning pouted like a little girl who didn't get the doll she wanted.

"We'll get you one soon, so hang on kay' sweetie?" Fang humored her.

"Dang it, my back's betraying me again!" Sazh groaned and rubbed his back.

"_Sigh*_ Then let's take a break here then." Lightning sighed. She sat down on the field and looked at the horizon.

Fang jumped and landed beside her. "Y'know, this place reminds me a lot of Gran Pulse." She said.

"You mean the monsters?" Sazh groaned and lay down on his chest.

"I meant the _greenery _funny man. This field is exactly how Oerba looks like a few hundred years ago." Fang sighed dreamily.

"You must miss home a lot huh?" Lightning ruffled her own hair.

"Badly. How I wish I could still lie down on the grass and look up to the sky to see Cocoon still floating. Every day the Village Chief will be scolding my ass off for lolling around and not doing any of my chores. " Fang looked at the ground, a sad look instilled on her face.

"Fang...If it makes you feel better any better you can call my house your home too, and all of us, Cloud and Rikku included, are yours and Vanille's new family now." Lightning cheered her up.

"Blimey did you drink something weird from the river or something? Never thought you would cheer me up." Fang looked at her, surprised.

"Fine, pretend I didn't say anything. _Hmph*_." Lightning looked away.

"No no, I'll remember your exact words darlin'... Thanks Light." Fang said suddenly. "You guys are everything to us y'know?" Fang chuckled.

Lightning stared at her awkwardly. "Yeah well...Anyways I don't think we can make it to the top in time..." She sighed. "Why don't we just hang around here until the game ends?" Lightning suggested.

"Seconded." Sazh groaned.

"Blimey I forgot you're here Sazh. It's all good to me, I don't care ha ha." Fang laughed cheerfully and lie down, staring at the sky.

"I wonder who's gonna win the game..." Lightning looked at the volcano. _I wish you the best Cloud..._

XXX

Location of Team Snow and Rikku: Volcano Outer Rim

"C'mon put some backbone into it Mr. Big Guy!" Rikku cheered Snow on.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one climbing this thing!" Snow muttered.

The duo was climbing the volcano, Rikku sitting on Snow's shoulders and playing with his beanie.

"Stop beating my head like a drum!" Snow said, annoyed.

"_~La La La~" _Rikku sung a tune while beating Snow's head.

"He he I didn't see any of the others around the area. At this rate we'll be the first team there!" Snow laughed.

"Don't gloat Mr. Big Guy, bad things happen to people who talks big." Rikku hit his head.

"Hey look at us here, we're making good time. There's still 20 minutes till' the game ends." Snow grinned. "Just leave the dirty works to me!" Snow climbed faster.

"Mmm...Just waiting is boring..." Rikku mumbled.

"Then do some work. You be my eyes, see if that THING is around." Snow told her.

"You mean that dragon from just now?" Rikku bends forward, staring into Snow's eyes.

"Yes that dragon. Move away I can't see where I'm going." Snow waved her off and put his muscles to use.

"Ungh, at this rate _huff* _Light's gotta be impressed with me if I got there first _huff* _then she won't be so snippy with me anymore _huff*_" Snow muttered. "Maybe she'd even _huff* _let me sleep in her house for once _huff*_"

"_~La La La~"_ Rikku resumed her singing, not hearing a single word from Snow.

"_Sigh*_ It's easier being the girl in a relationship huh?" Snow sighed.

"Not really, it's just as hard for us females too y'know?" Rikku suddenly cut in. "Imagine if you like a guy and confesses to him but he himself is confused about who he likes and then asks you to give him some time. I mean, what kind of idiot would say that to a girl? '_Give me some time to think about it'_? In the end you're just making yourself and the girl miserable. A lose-lose situation." Rikku suddenly heated up.

Snow raised his eyebrows. "Hope said that to you did he? He he..." Snow chuckled.

Rikku blushed. "Yes... Hey Mr. Big Guy, how did you get Serah to become your girlfriend? How come she chose you over a million other better guys?" Rikku asked him bluntly.

"Y'know, for being so truthful you got a viper's tongue you know that?" Snow looked at her, annoyed.

"Tidus told me that once." Rikku said happily. "So so? Did you threaten her or something?" Rikku patted his head excitedly.

"_Huff* _No way would I do that to Serah _huff* _I did what every other guy did to get a girl _huff* _A bunch of flattery and chocolates hyuck." Snow chuckled.

"That's mean." Rikku scowled and grinds her fists to his head.

"Ow Ow! I'm just kidding! Well, I mean I do sweet-talk her excessively now that I think about it but I dunno...I guess we just knew that we were meant for each other." Snow smiled cheerfully.

"That's not really the answer I wanted to hear." Rikku puffs up her cheeks.

"Ha ha it's hard to explain it kiddo, but when you meet the right guy I'm sure you'll get the answer you're looking for." Snow assured her.

Rikku thought carefully, and then contorts her face. "I don't get what you said at all... Oh well never mind, as long as Hopey is single I'll keep on attacking him!" Rikku spread her arms excitedly.

"Ha ha not the right word to use but I gotta admire your spirit kiddo." Snow laughed. "Hey look we're almost at the top!" Snow could see the peak of the volcano.

"You're right! Way to go Mr. Big Guy! Now mush!" Rikku ordered playfully.

"Arf!" Snow humored her.

The duo was having fun too.

XXX

"_Sniff* _H-How does it look?" Serah sniffed.

"No worries, I'll just cut this part off...and voila!" Cloud withdrew his pocket-knife.

Serah looked at her reflection in the river. "Nooo I look awful!" She covered her face.

"No no, you look wonderful Serah...It's just err..._different_." Cloud scratched his head.

"I-I look like a freak! Just say it!" Serah sobbed.

"Serah the T-Rex didn't bite your face off, just a bit of your hair." Cloud told the younger girl.

"It's the important part that she bit! She tore off my side-ponytail!" Serah exclaimed.

Earlier just now Serah had managed to duck in the nick of time from the dinosaur's bite. Unfortunately it managed to chomp off Serah's ponytail. Cloud had subdued it a moment later and soothed the crying girl. He had taken out his pocket-knife and repaired her hair, having to cut off the ponytail entirely.

"_Sniff* _Now I can't play with it anymore..." Serah pull on her short side-hair.

"I-I'm sorry, it was my fault it happened." Cloud bowed down to her.

Serah looked at him, surprised. "C-Cloud! I-It's not your fault, don't apologize!" Serah pushed him to face her.

Suddenly Cloud was hit with a flashback of a certain conversation he once had with Aerith. _"Cloud when you're dealing with girls you have to make them feel good about themselves. The truth is the best, just compliment them on their best features! That being said, I wish you'd praise me once in a while..." _Aerith's voice resounded in his head. He looked at Serah.

"If it makes you feel any better I think your new hairstyle suits you. I err...think it's cute." Cloud told her.

At his words Serah blushed furiously. "Oh my...thank you..." Serah shuffled uneasily.

"Umm, it really brings out the color of your eyes..." Cloud went on.

"Oh stop it Cloud you're making me blush!" Serah shook her head vigorously. "...Do you think Snow would like it?" Serah asked him.

"I think he'll like anything you try Serah...even a mohawk." Cloud joked.

Serah giggled and pushed him away playfully. "Oh you..."

Cloud smiled at the younger girl kindly, and offered his hand. "Shall we go milady?" He joked again.

"Hmm, now I see why Claire's head over heels for you." Serah giggled again and took his hand.

"Sorry I didn't catch that, what?" Cloud raised his eyebrows.

"It's nothing. Listen Cloud, if you want to win Claire's heart then you have to work hard! There are a lot of other guys who are after her you know!" Serah looked at him seriously.

"Uhh...O.K.?" Cloud nodded his head.

"I'll support you all the way! Y'know...If I hadn't met Snow I would've seriously fallen for you he he..." Serah turned away, blushing. "B-But Snow's everything to me now!" She added.

"I know." Cloud ruffled her hair gently.

"Hmm I see you more like a big brother...Who knows? Maybe you'll just be my brother-in-law." Serah giggled again.

"Alright that's enough out of you young lady." Cloud clapped his hands. "Now let's focus on getting to the finish line... Although I think it's useless now..." Cloud thought for a moment.

He looked at the T-Rex and thought for a moment. "Say maybe..."

"Umm Cloud, what are you thinking?" Serah frowned at him.

"Just an idea..." Cloud smiled at her. He went closer to the T-Rex and woke it up.

XXX

"Ha ha we made it!" Snow exclaimed proudly.

"Eep Snow!" Vanille's voice squeaked.

"V-Vanille? You're here already?" Snow stared at her.

"Hopey!" Rikku squealed and rushed to hug him.

"H-Hey Rikku. Umm, glad you're safe." Hope hugged her back nervously.

Snow looked around. "This IS the finish line right? So uhh, where's the treasure we're supposed to grab?"

"We've been wondering about that too. We searched the area but we didn't find anything..." Hope scratched his head.

"Maybe the game's broken?" Rikku said.

"Or maybe it's hidden! Like some kind of secret treasure!" Vanille said.

The others looked at her and considered the possibility.

"Yeah you're right...Good work Vanille! Now let's go look for it pipsqueak!" Snow quickly grabbed Rikku and searched the area.

"H-Hey! Well we're not gonna give up that easily, let's go look for it too!" Hope looked at his partner determinedly.

"Aye aye Cap'n!" Vanille saluted him and focused around the edge of the volcano.

_Much, much later_

"Waaa I give up! There couldn't possibly be any treasure here!" Rikku whined and dropped to the ground.

The others gathered and sat together.

"Maybe the game really is broken..." Hope mumbled.

"So we just wait here for the time to end?" Snow frowned. "It's not really my style to go for a draw..."

"_Sigh* _Without the treasure we can't finish the race right? This is boring..." Vanille twiddled her fingers together.

Suddenly the ground began to tremble. They looked around in alarm.

"Is it another earthquake?" Vanille held onto her fishing rod tightly.

"I-I don't think so..." at Hope's words a huge monster came crashing into the scene.

A huge, pink dinosaur stood in front of them, panting furiously.

"Ahh! Dinosaur!" Vanille shrieked and pointed to it.

They all readied themselves for a battle but the dinosaur suddenly bowed down. On top of its head were Cloud and Serah. They jumped down from it.

"Good girl, thanks to you we skipped the travelling part easily." Cloud patted its head.

The T-Rex grumbled gently, feeling comfortable from Cloud's touch.

"Snow!" Serah suddenly squealed as she saw her boyfriend.

"Serah!" Snow called back and went to hug her. "W-Whoa...Did you get a _haircut?_" Snow looked at her in amazement, seeing her new hairstyle.

"U-Umm Kinda...You like it?" Serah asked him nervously. _No side-ponytail to play with now..._

"Like it? I _love _it! Honey you look hot!" Snow praised her.

Serah giggled and hugged him tightly.

Cloud merely smiled at the sight of the two of them and turned to the other three. "So...How's the race coming along?" He asked them.

"Not good. We couldn't find the treasure." Hope told him.

"What?" Cloud looked at him, confused.

"Mr. Big Guy told me that to win the race we gotta find the hidden treasure but I didn't find anything!" Rikku told him.

"And we checked _everywhere._" Vanille sighed.

"Hmm..." Cloud went into thinking mode. _First we found the boss character...Then there was that funny light... It was connected to the Pink-Rex now that I think of it... And I brought it here..._ Cloud found the solution. "I see..."

He went to the giant dinosaur and patted it. "_You're _the treasure, right girl?" Cloud smiled at it.

The dinosaur stared at Cloud for a moment, and as though it understood his words, nodded its head.

"Heh, looks like I found the treasure..." Cloud looked at the sky.

The timer had stopped running and he could see words forming on the sky.

_WINNERS: CLOUD & SERAH_

Suddenly the prehistoric world began to swirl and in an instant, all of them were brought back to the real world, in Lightning's living room.

XXX

"Whoa, we're back?" Sazh looked around.

Serah tugged on Cloud's sleeve. "Cloud we won! We won!" She said cheerfully.

"Who would've thought the treasure would be miles away? That's what I call good luck." Snow laughed and patted his shoulders.

The others congratulated him for his wittiness and Lightning went forward.

"...Congratulations on winning your first game Cloud..." She smiled at him gently.

"Thanks Claire..." Cloud ruffled his own hair.

Everyone else except for the two gasped.

"W-What did you call Light just now?" Snow looked at him, aghast.

"Claire." Cloud answered simply.

Everyone gasped again.

"What? I let him call me that." Lightning said, annoyed.

"R-Really? Wow, I didn't know that. I thought I was the only one who would call you that." Serah hung her head to the left slightly.

Lightning was about to answer her but then she noticed Serah's hair and raised her eyebrows. "Serah...Did you get a haircut?" She asked her little sister.

Serah shuffled nervously. "Y-Yeah, an accident happened s-so Cloud kinda repaired it for me." She replied.

"I think it looks good on you hun, makes you look more mature." Fang interjected.

Lightning studied her little sister for a moment and then shrugs. "Well, it suits you though."

"Oooh thanks Claire!" Serah said happily and hugged her sister.

Lightning stiffened from the hug and patted her hastily. "Alright alright that's enough."

"So it looks like Cloud and Serah's name will be up in the scoreboard no?" Sazh grinned.

"Yes, actually I'm kinda surprised about that...Serah never won Game Night before." Lightning chuckled softly.

Serah looked at her sister happily. "Well that's because I got Cloud with me." She went to him and nudged his ribs.

Cloud smiled in response and ruffled her hair gently. "You helped out a lot y'know..."

Seeing the two getting along well with each other caused a certain amount of jealousy in two particular people. Lightning quickly grabbed Cloud away while Snow diverted Serah's attention hastily.

While Snow changed the subject to about his adventure, Lightning pulled Cloud into the kitchen. "W-Well anyway it's good that you two can get along well, but not too _closely _got it buster?" Lightning whispered to him sternly.

"Heh, yes Ma'am." Cloud chuckled.

"Hmm, that look Serah gave you was suspicious. You guys didn't do _anything_ now did you?" Lightning frowned at him.

"No way. Scout's honor." Cloud raised his hand up.

Lightning studied him for a moment and blushed. "T-That's good then. A-Anyway just to let you know I was looking for you in that game just now you know? I thought you'd have a hard time getting used to it s-so... It's not like there's anything else in particular!" Lightning said hastily.

Cloud ruffled her hair. "I get it. Thank you for being concerned." Cloud smiled at her.

_His hand feels so warm..._ "Y-Yeah...Y-You're welcome..." Lightning stuttered. "A-Anyway it's getting late! You should go to sleep now, I'll tell Serah to clear everyone else off O.K.?"

Cloud nodded and turned to leave.

_Give it to him now Claire! _Her inner voice piped up. Lightning stopped him for a moment. "W-Wait, before you go..." She balanced on her toes and kissed Cloud lightly on the cheek.

She quickly looks away, blushing. "T-That's a reward for winning the game..."

Cloud stared at her. "Then can I get a goodnight kiss as well?" He chuckled.

Lightning punched his arm gently. "Idiot..." but she gave him another kiss nonetheless.

"_Oh my,_ am I interrupting something here?" Fang's voice suddenly interjected.

Lightning looked at the kitchen entrance in alarm. Fang was leaning on the door and has a look of utter happiness on her face.

"Hm hm, sorry to disturb, you two go along and continue now." Fang winked and walked back into the living room.

"She always appears at the wrong time..." Lightning mumbled angrily.

XXX

However, Fang wasn't the only one who noticed. Out of the house across the kitchen window, a certain silver-haired man was watching the two intently.

"_My my...Why do you always purposely hurt yourself Cloud..."_ He chuckled and flew off into the night.


	11. CHAPTER XI: Night of the Living Dummies

Ya-haw! Chappy 11 is out! Sigh its been hard trying to write since I'm currently wrestling with my sis on who gets to use the lappy! (mine broke down TT)Anyway as always, reviews n PM's r always welcomed! Enjoy! ^^

* * *

CHAPTER XI: Night of the Living Dummies

BEEP! BEEP! The usual sound of her alarm clock buzzed. Lightning groaned and threw her pillow at it. The alarm clock fell to the floor and stopped buzzing. She quickly used her other pillow to cover her ears. _Sigh* Here it comes...3...2...1..._

"Wake up Sis! It's a whole new morning, up and at em'!" Snow's voice boomed. He rushed towards the curtain and opened it. A beam of sunlight filled the room.

Lightning groaned again and threw her last pillow at Snow. "Shut the curtains you big oaf! The Sun's blinding me!" Lightning muttered.

Snow caught the pillow and laughed. "No can do Sis! It's already Seven o'clock! Wouldn't want to be a couch potato now do ya'?" He threw a bright smile at her.

Lightning frowned at him. "A couch potato is someone who lacks _exercise _you idiot... Do I look like a NEET to you?" She sat up and ruffled her untidy hair.

"A _what_?" Snow stared at her, dumbfounded.

"NEET – Not in Employment, Education, or Training." Fang's voice interjected. The raven-haired woman entered the room and looked around. "Well well Lover-girl, your girl-toy is still in your bed today I see." Fang chuckled.

It took a moment for Lightning to understand what Fang meant. She felt a shifting movement on her left and turned to see Rikku hugging her tightly. _Now why didn't I notice her before? I thought I locked my door last night!_

"_Lrulumyda... _(Chocolate...)" Rikku smacked her lips passionately and bit Lightning's chest.

"Hey hey, watch where you're biting!" Lightning tried to push her away but Rikku held onto her tightly. "F-Fang, S-Snow help!" She turned to the other two for help.

"No way, this is too good to miss." Fang chuckled as she watched the two girls wrestling with each other.

"I uhh...don't think I should get myself involved in this. I'll go ahead and eat breakfast first." Snow shrugs and left.

"Y-You two...Darn it!" Lightning shouted as Rikku tried to chomp into her chest.

Downstairs, Serah and Cloud could hear the noises made above but the two seemed unperturbed by the sound.

"More coffee Cloud?" Serah smiled at him as she heard a gunshot and a woman's laughter from above.

"Yes please..." Cloud smiled back, unfolding the newspaper. "Another typical morning..." Cloud smiled again and sipped his coffee.

XXX

The dining room was noisy in the morning. Nothing Lightning was not used to considering Snow was here every morning. Somehow she thought the noise had amplified with the newcomers in her house. Snow and Serah were busy discussing about their wedding, Rikku was beating the table with her fork and knife while singing a weird tribal music, Hope was muttering under his breath and memorizing his materials for a presentation at school, Sazh was making weird noises while feeding Dajh, Fang was fussing about Vanille's dieting and tried to put more meat into her plate, and Cloud was reading the newspaper intently despite the noises.

Lightning stared at all of them. She was sitting at the head of the table, opposite of Cloud. _Why is it every morning all these people are already in my house before I even woke up?_

"Baby I don't want to wear a tux! It makes me look fat..." Snow muttered.

"Now now, we'll look for a bigger size for you. Anyway what kind of gown do you think I should wear?" Serah said to him.

"_~Food Food Food! I just Love Food! ~"_ Rikku sang while beating the table rhythmically.

"So anyway in order to ensure our school has the best facilities, I am prepared to give my all and hold out a helping hand to my fellow schoolmates..." Hope muttered, eyes darting fast as he read the piece of paper.

"Open up for daddy! Here comes the hovercraft, say aaaaahhh!" Sazh made a funny face while Dajh laughed and opened his mouth.

"Fang! Not so much, if I eat all of this I'm going to get fat..." Vanille frowned and tried to push away her plate.

"Uh-Ah, eat it all up young lady. You're too skinny for Maker's sake, I'll tell Cloudy Boy to make something heavy for dinner..." Fang waved her finger in front of Vanille.

"Hmm...No sighting of a suspicious silver-haired man...I wonder where he is right now..." Cloud muttered behind the newspaper.

_Maker, everyone's doing something! What am I supposed to do?_ Lightning coughed and everyone stared at her. _Great, now their attention is on me..._ "Um, I think we better head out now Cloud. Our shift starts in half an hour."

Cloud puts down the paper. "Hmm I guess so... Let's be on our way then..." Cloud nodded at her and stood up.

"Oh Oh wait up Cloud! I got something for you!" Serah suddenly said and walked towards him. She handed him a doll.

"Uh, thanks?" Cloud thanked her. He studied the plush toy. It looked like a mini version of him, complete with his sword and cloak.

"It's to show that you're a part of our family now! I already made one for Claire, Snow, Sazh, and Hope. Here's for you guys too!" Serah handed to the other three their own dolls. "Although you guys left it here instead of bringing them back..."

"Well they became the decoration for this house so it's O.K." Sazh shrugs.

"Gee, thanks Cherry-berry. This one looks just like me ha ha." Fang laughed as she played with her doll.

"Mine is even wearing heels! It's sooo cute!" Vanille squealed.

"Oh Oh! _Dryhg oui cu silr cdnyfpanno cecdan!_ (Thank you so much strawberry sister!)" Rikku bounced around the room with her doll.

Serah looked at her, confused.

"She says thank you for the doll." Hope explained to her.

"Oh I see! You're welcomed Rikku." Serah beamed at the playful girl.

"Y'know, it's been bugging me why Hope here's the only one who can understand her." Fang looked at Hope questioningly.

"Yes me too actually. Where'd you learn her language Hope?" Lightning looked at the young boy.

"I dunno, I got an aunt who speaks almost the same gibberish as her though." Hope scratched his head.

"Anyway we gotta go now. See you guys later." Lightning waved them goodbye and left with Cloud.

Snow watched them leave and then yawned. "I got nothing to do today so maybe I'll just hang around..." He said lazily.

"You _never _have anything to do Snow." Fang chuckled at the giant man.

"I like it better if he's always around." Serah told Fang happily. "I have some chores to do so could you see if we got any mails today Rikku?" Serah asked the blond-haired girl.

"Okay!" Rikku leaps energetically and went to the entrance hall.

"We got nothing better to do while Light's away so let's just take it easy today." Fang went to the living room and jumped onto the sofa.

"Well, best be on our way too Hope. Gotta send you to school now." Sazh patted the young boy and they both left.

XXX

The afternoon passed by without any events. Snow was sitting in the living room watching T.V. while munching on Serah's home-baked cookies. Vanille was playing with Rikku in the front yard and Fang was still lying on the sofa.

"What the hell am I doing...?" Fang mumbled to herself.

"What? Something wrong?" Snow asked her.

Fang stretched her arms. "_Sigh* _On days like these I should be teasing Light and Cloudy Boy...or just make _anyone's _life miserable..." Fang sighed.

"Lucky you don't have any inspirations then." Snow snorted.

"Yup. Maybe if some kinda huge thing happened it might not be so bad..." Fang muttered.

"Oy now, just be glad nothing major happens...like say we got branded again or something...that would be a total bummer." Snow said sagely.

"Wish there was _something _interesting going on today..." Fang mumbled, bored.

XXX

As the day went by, it was already night-time. Lightning returned with Cloud, both looking exhausted.

"Serah I'm home!" Lightning called in a tired voice.

Footsteps, and then the faithful little sister came to the entrance hall. "Welcome back Claire! Cloud!" She greeted happily. "Oh my, you two look horrible!" She said as she saw them both.

"Yeah well...We had to do crowd control at the Hanny Mantinni concert just now..." Lightning told her little sister.

"The pop-star idol?" Serah asked her sister.

"Yep...Darn that Rygdea I told him I wanted a challenging job not a stupid one..." Lightning muttered darkly and went upstairs.

"She seemed awfully excited just now though..." Cloud told Serah.

"That's just like Claire to hide her real feelings." Serah giggled. "Anyway, something came for you today Cloud. I put it in the living room but I think Rikku already opened it, sorry." Serah told him apologetically.

"Something for me?" Cloud looked at her, confused. _I don't know anyone from this place unless..._ He hurriedly walked towards the living room.

A package lay open on the table. Cloud approached it cautiously and peeked inside the box. There was a strange machine inside. He picked it up and rummaged through the package. _No message or anything..._ Cloud turned the machine upside-down and saw his own name scribbled at the bottom. _Is it some kind of bomb? No, Sephiroth wouldn't use underhanded moves like that...Maybe it's just junk mail..._ Cloud studied the small machine for a while and flicked the switch up and down. _Nothing..._

Finally he decided that the machine was harmless and put it back in its box. _I'll just leave it here then..._ Having lost his interest with it, Cloud went upstairs to take a bath.

However, the machine blinked a red light and flashes of white orbs escaped the machine. The orbs surveyed the area and each went their own way, finding a host.

_At last! We're finally free!_

_Time to wreck havoc on this Planet!_

_First, we need a suitable body to possess..._

_There must be one in this place..._

_Seek the one named Cloud..._

_He is the one our Master wishes to destroy..._

_But for now, we must conquer this living hole..._

_...Meh, do what you guys want... I just wanna chill..._

Fang, who was sitting in the dining hall, heard a bunch of squeaking voices coming from the living room. "Are the rats in this house?" She listened closely then shrugs.

XXX

Lightning had just taken a bath, still in her towel. As she was drying her hair the lights went out. Her hair dryer went off too. "Whoa, a black-out?" She stood up and tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness. "Serah! Check the circuit-breakers!" She shouted to her sister. No response was heard.

The house was dead silent. _Something's wrong here..._ Lightning groped through the darkness and felt her gunblade on the bed. She grabbed it and prepared herself. "Cloud? Fang? Vanille? Snow? Sazh? Hope? Rikku? Anybody...?" She called from inside her room.

Suddenly she heard something moved from her bed. She quickly pointed her gunblade to it. "Who's there?" She called out. _...Nothing... _She lowered her weapon. _This is ridiculous, maybe they didn't hear me. _

Lightning made her way to the door and all of the sudden her door clicked open. Reflexively she quickly points her gunblade to the incoming enemy. She drew her blade to the stranger's neck. "Move, and I'll slither your throat." Lightning said in a dangerous voice.

"Whoa there soldier, calm down. It's just me." The voice said.

"Cloud? I-I'm sorry!" Lightning quickly lowered her weapon.

"The electricity went out and I was worried about you." Cloud told her.

_He was worried about me? _Lightning blushed furiously. _Lucky for me the lights went out..._ "I-I'm fine. What about Serah and the others?"

"I dunno... You and I are the only person upstairs it seems. The rest should be downstairs." Cloud told her.

"Right, let's go check on them then." Lightning told him and closed her door. As she moved towards the stairs Cloud was still standing in front of her door. "What's wrong?" She asked him.

Cloud looked away, but Lightning could see his face was red even in the dark. "...What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Uhh, don't you want to wear _something _first?" Cloud said, still looking away.

It dawned on her that she wasn't wearing anything except a towel wrapped around her. _Oh Maker Oh Maker..._ "C-Cloud look the other side! Now!" She ordered him, panicky.

"I-I am! Hurry up now." Cloud told her, closing his eyes despite the darkness.

Lightning made her way to her room and tried to turn the doorknob. To her surprise, it was locked. "W-What the...?" She tried turning it more forcefully but it wouldn't budge. _I'm locked out side my room...almost naked...Cloud is standing beside me... _"O-open up you stupid door!" She turns the knob violently.

"No good, it won't budge." Cloud said thoughtfully.

"No way..." Lightning panted.

Suddenly they could hear a loud, high-pitched scream coming from downstairs.

"Who was that?" Lightning looked at the stairs in alarm. Her thoughts quickly shifted to Serah. _She could be in danger! _"Cloud let's go now!" Lightning bolted downstairs.

_It's so quiet, what the hell happened to everyone? _"Serah!" Lightning shouted.

"_There's another one! Grab her!"_ A strange voice said.

A number of rope suddenly appeared and binded Lightning. "What the-?" She lost her balance and fell on the floor. "Cloud!" She called for him but he was in a much worse position than she is.

"Ungh..." Cloud dropped to the floor, paralyzed. Statics of electricity surrounded his body.

"_We got him! We got him!"_ A small, squeaky voice cheered.

"Cloud! Cloud!' Lightning called again.

"_Grab the girl too!"_ A squeaky voice said.

Before she could see her assailants, someone rushed in and grabbed her.

"_Oh no! They're getting away!"_ The squeaky voice said.

"H-Hey let me down! Cloud!" She called again as she was being carried on the shoulders of her mysterious saviour.

"Worry about Mr. Cloudy later, right now we gotta run." It was Rikku.

XXX

"We should be safe here Strawberry Sis!" Rikku let out a sigh of relief.

Rikku had dragged Lightning into the attic. Lightning was pretty impressed with the foreign girl as she could discover the location of the attic. Lightning had built a secret hatch in case of emergencies and it was not easy to find the switch to open it. In the household only Lightning and Serah knew its exact location.

"How'd you find this place?" Lightning glanced at the girl.

"I have a super sensitivity reaction with secrets!" RIkku answered happily.

_O.K. I dunno what she just said... _"We need to go down now. Cloud's in danger." Lightning told her.

Suddenly something moved behind Lightning. She quickly raised her gunblade in that direction.

"W-Whoa hold it! It's me!" It was Sazh.

Lightning watched the older man groan and squeezed out from the ventilation shaft. "Sazh _how'd_ you fit in there?" Lightning looked at him, amazed.

"Hey I'm pretty thin for guys my age. Oof... Just not as fit..." He groaned again and sat next to Lightning. "Damn, what the hell is happening in this house..."

"That's what I want to know...Did you get a look on the enemies?" Lightning asked him.

Sazh massaged his beard thoughtfully then shook his head. "I was in the garage when the powers went out...and all of a sudden I heard squeaky voices y'know? Said somethin' bout' _world domination _and a lot of other crap. So my instincts kicked in and I crawled in the shaft from there." He explained his situation.

"Your _instincts_? Anyway did you see Serah before the blackout?" Lightning asked him. _If anything happens to her..._ Lightning didn't want to think about it.

Sazh scratched his head. "Yeah, she was watching T.V. with Snow."

"Then she was the one who screamed just now!" Lightning said.

"Afraid not, that was Snow." Serah's voice came in. "Oof, it's tight in here..." she too squeezed out of the ventilation shaft.

"Serah!" Lightning rushed to her sister's side. "You're alright. Thank God..." She studied her sister carefully.

"C-Claire I'm fine!" Serah told her sister awkwardly. "But the shaft could use some cleaning up, I'll get to it soon..." She brushed off the dusts on her shoulders.

"How'd you end up in there?" Lightning looked at her.

"Well...Fang thought it would be a great joke to hide me there from Snow...Well she was bored!" Serah waved her hands frantically as Lightning frowned at her.

"So Snow was the one who screamed?" Lightning can't help but to smile on that little piece of information. Now that Serah was safe nothing else mattered to her. _Except..._ She turned to look at the three. "We need to go down there, Cloud's in danger. I saw them- _whoever _they are, had him paralyzed."

"Snow and the others might be in danger too." Serah said anxiously.

"Right whatever, the main thing is we gotta save Cloud first." Lightning stood up. "Now who's with me?"

"I crawled for almost an hour in that shaft and you're making me go back down there?" Sazh said crossly, but he stood up anyway.

"Hopey's down there so I'm going!" Rikku said energetically.

"I-I'm not going to be of much use...b-but I can give moral support! _That's all I'm good at..."_ Serah twiddled her finger together.

"Right, let's get to it then." Lightning looked at them determinedly and opened the hatch.

XXX

Hope hid himself in the kitchen. He knew something was inside the house beside the usual residents. _Gotta be poltergeists! My sixth sense is telling me that! _Hope peeked into the hallway leading towards the living room. _That scream just now...maybe it was Rikku..._ Hope shifted uncomfortably. He surveyed the area for a moment and crawled towards the living room.

_Gotta make sure Rikku's O.K... _Hope's thoughts were all on the blond-haired girl. _Funny how I can be more concerned about her then Light..._ He frowned a bit.

A sudden sound of a vase breaking could be heard. Hope stopped moving immediately.

"_There's a boy here..." _

"_Quickly grab him..."_

"_He he another sacrifice..."_

Hope could hear a number of voices speaking. They were talking too fast for him to comprehend what they were talking about. _They're speaking like Looney Tunes here, I can't make out what they're saying..._

"_He looks like me! I'll get him!" _

A small figure landed in front of Hope and before he could do anything everything went pitch black.

XXX

Lightning swiftly leapt from one place to another, making sure the coast was clear and then gave a signal for the rest of them to move.

"Ha ha Strawberry Sis is acting funny!" Rikku bounced to Lightning's side jovially, no sense of concealment whatsoever.

The others followed suit, not bothering to hide themselves.

"_Sigh* _What's the point of me making a fool of myself like this if you guys aren't doing the same thing?" Lightning said irritably.

"Well, you're _you _Claire. Everyone knows how paranoid you are of the unknown." Serah smiled, giving her sister an innocent look.

"..._Meh_, I'm not THAT paranoid..." Lightning muttered.

Everything was quiet downstairs except for the squeaky voices. _They sounded close, probably in the living room..._ Lightning held her hand up to stop her party's movement. She signalled for them to crouch and they tiptoed their way to her.

"Whoever got Cloud is in there." Lightning whispered to them. "I'm going in first."

"No Claire! W-What if you hurt yourself?" Serah looked at her sister anxiously.

"A frontal assault would be the best course of action in this situation. If we try to do a sneak attack they might anticipate it-_whoever _they are." Lightning told her.

"I dunno bout' it Light. What if...they're not human?" Sazh said hesitantly.

"What, you mean they could be monsters?" Lightning frowned at him.

"Not monsters- _supernatural beings_ ya' dig? Ghosts and stuffs!" Sazh waved his arms to the air like a mad man.

"_Ghosts?_ C'mon Sazh you're too old to believe in those stuffs now." Lightning scoffed at him.

"Say what you like, but whatever's making that sound is definitely not human." Sazh folded his arms.

"Right, I'll make sure to bring some garlic with me." Lightning rolled her eyes and tiptoed forward.

Inside the living room the voices were talking excitedly to each other. Lightning moved in stealthily and gave a quick look inside. _Ghosts...really now! There's no such thing as ghosts! Only a stupid bunch of burglars who's not doing a good job in the sneaky part bit..._ She crouched behind the armchair. _O.K. just like back in military school, do a straight attack, subdue the enemies quickly and save the hostage. _

"_Don't try anything funny human!" _ A voice squeaked behind her.

Before Lightning could even raise her gunblade a sharp knife was drawn on her throat.

"_Drop it." _The voice hissed.

Lightning dropped the gunblade. _Nobody ever snuck up on me before! How'd he do it? _"M-My allies are right behind me! If they don't hear from me in a minute they'll rush in here to kick your butts!" Lightning bluffed.

"_You mean these guys?"_ The voice squeaked.

Serah, Sazh and Rikku walked in, hands tied behind their back.

"I-I'm sorry Claire! They caught us by surprise!" Serah apologized.

"I was right! They ain't human!" Sazh exclaimed.

Lightning was forced to move to the middle of the room, where she joined the rest of the crew, roped together.

"Glad to have you join us Light." Fang winked at her.

"This isn't the time for jokes Fang..." Lightning muttered back. "So anyway what're we dealing with here?" She asked as she was being tied up with Fang.

"Check it out yourself." Fang stared pointedly to the small figures.

"_That's 7...8...9! We got all of them Leader!"_

"_Good! Turn on the lights now!"_

A bright light flashed and filled the entire room. Lightning squinted and focused on her assailants. "No way..." She gaped.

A group of Serah's handmade plush dolls were running around in front of them. They were laughing and playfully playing tag. Lightning's doll, apparently, was the ring leader and staring at them haughtily.

"_C'mon now you guys! We're supposed to be terrorist group here!" _Mini-Lightning said desperately to her group.

"_Ha ha ha you can't catch me!" _Mini-Vanille laughed as Mini-Rikku chased her around the room.

"_I don't think they're listening to you o' fearless leader." _Mini-Serah scoffed.

"_Sigh* I'm feeling sooo uncool right now..." _Mini-Lightning sighed and leaned on her arm as she sat down, watching her ragtag group.

"_It'll be alright, we've done our job! Now on to world domination! Muahahaha!" _Mini-Serah punched her arm to the air and laughed evilly.

"_Wait wait...I'm thinking in a positive way here! Maybe if our Master sees our results he's gotta treat us better!" _Mini-Lightning cheered up.

"_B-But we don't have to hurt them right?" _Mini-Fang said nervously.

"_How bout' we cut one of their arms or something, then send it to Master as proof? Hehehe..." _Mini-Serah said evilly.

"_Let's just kill them and be done with it..." _Mini-Hope said in an emo-gothic way.

"_Are they edible? Would be a waste to just kill them like that..." _Mini-Sazh said thoughtfully.

"_Maybe we can sell them?" _Mini-Snow suggested.

"_W-What? Nooo don't hurt them!" _Mini-Fang waved her arms and shielded the group.

Meanwhile, the real Lightning merely watched the plush dolls actions with her mouth hung open. "T-They're the dolls Serah made..."

"Yup, looks like they're being possessed by sumthin'." Fang said cheerily.

"They're poltergeists..." Hope squeaked.

Lightning could hear Sazh mumbling his prayers while Snow followed him.

"Unh..." Cloud groaned as he regained his senses. "W-What happened..." He said weakly and stared at his surroundings.

"Cloud! Are you alright?" Lightning tried to turn to him desperately.

"Claire? I'm fine...just having a little headache..." Cloud gave her a confident smile, or at least Lightning thought so.

"_Guys! Cloud's awake!" _Mini-Lightning rounded up her gang and all of them stared at him with interest. Somehow Mini-Lightning was blushing as she looked at his face.

"_Ooh Ohh he's the one Master told us to kill right?" _Mini-Rikku chirped happily.

"_N-Not kill! Erm...hurt a bit..." _Mini-Fang put her round hands together.

"Who is your Master?" Cloud asked them calmly.

They all went quiet at his question. However someone coughed.

"_You know him Cloud...The dude with girly-long hair and wears a gay-looking cloak." _A voice from the dining hall answered him.

The plush doll group gasped.

"_Wow only you would talk about Master like that." _Mini-Sazh said.

Mini-Cloud jumped in front of the group and smiled charmingly at them. _"Meh, since I got into this body I guess I sorta inherited the hateful feelings towards the dude."_ He said matter-of-factly. _"Glad to see you got them all Claire." _He winked at Mini-Lightning.

"_I-idiot of course! A-And why call me by that name?" _Mini-Lightning blushed furiously.

"_I dunno." _Mini-Cloud said simply.

As Mini-Cloud smiled at her, Mini-Lightning grew redder and steam escaped her head.

"Looks like your doll is _exactly _like you." Fang grinned at Lightning.

"_A-Anyway what do we do with these humans?" _Mini-Lightning waved her arms in the air frantically.

"_Of course we kill them moron." _Mini-Serah rolled her eyes.

"_N-Nooo don't do it Claire! Serah don't say something cruel like that!" _Mini-Fang had tears in her eyes.

"Well, not all of us are the same though..." Fang shrugs when she saw how Mini-Serah and Mini-Fang reacted.

"Mine is just like me though..." Vanille piped in.

Mini-Vanille stared at her real self. _"Yup! I'm just like you ha ha ha!" _She laughed and ran around in front of Vanille.

"_V-Vanille! Control yourself!" _Mini-Lightning said desperately as Mini-Rikku began chasing her again.

"_Look, why don't we just let them go? Personally speaking, I'm not really hyped up about the 'kill Cloud and rule the world' thing. Sides', I don't feel right killing a dude who's as gorgeous as me." _Mini-Cloud suggested.

All of the plush dolls thought carefully on his words.

"_Are you crazy you spiky-haired bastard? If we don't kill them then Master will kill us!" _Mini-Serah glared at him.

"_B-But it's wrong to just kill them like this..." _Mini-Fang said sadly.

"_Y'know how Master is like if we don't do what he said." _Mini-Serah hissed at her.

"_He's scary when he's angry..." _Mini-Hope shuddered.

Suddenly an idea came into Lightning's mind. She coughed a bit and the plush dolls stared at her.

"Umm, how about we make a deal here?" Lightning asked them.

Mini-Lightning walked to her and folded her arms. _"What kind of deal?"_

Lightning looked at her mini self. "Well...What if you join our side? I mean, stay with us?"

The plush dolls stared at her for a moment and then- They laughed.

"_H-Ha ha ha! Are you kidding us?" _Mini-Serah laughed at her.

"No I'm not. In fact I'm pretty serious here, if you stay with us we can provide you with shelter and protect you from your err..._Master._" Lightning said seriously.

All of them stopped laughing and considered the proposal.

"_I dunno...Master IS pretty strong. These guys look like they'll get their asses handed to them if they fought with him." _Mini-Serah frowned.

"_I say take the deal." _Mini-Cloud said coolly, leaning on the sofa and folding his arms. _"Y'all know I hate that so-called 'Master' of ours so I'm accepting the deal on my part." _He ruffled his hair.

All of them muttered, some agreeing and some disagreeing.

"_Then how about we take a vote? Who is against it and who is O.K.?" _Mini-Lightning suggested.

The group nodded.

"_O.K. the ones accepting the deal raise their hands and those that are against just stay still." _Mini-Lightning told them.

Mini-Cloud raised his arm, and so does a number of them.

Lightning counted the vote. Other than Mini-Cloud, Mini-Lightning, Mini-Fang, Mini-Rikku, Mini-Snow and Mini-Hope raised their hands.

"_...That's six of us, so that means we're staying here!" _Mini-Snow said in a deep, squeaky voice.

All of the plush dolls cheered, including the ones who were against it. Mini-Lightning quickly released their real counterparts free.

"What? That's it? No huge battle to determine our fate? No boiling us in oil?" Fang said, confused. "Come ooon, at least put up a fight..." Fang egged them but the dolls were still celebrating and dancing around.

_That was easy... _"So anyway you guys can stay with your...real selves at the moment...and stay out of trouble kay'?" Lightning told them. _More weirdos staying in my house...Sigh*..._

The plush dolls nodded happily and each went to introduce themselves to their bigger selves.

Mini-Lightning went forward to Lightning. "_U-umm so anyway my name is Claire...Umm I guess you already know that so...Let's get along with each other!" _She beamed.

Lightning sighed and nodded, though she smiled slightly at her mini self.

Cloud and Mini-Cloud merely shrugs and high-five each other.

"So you're gonna tell me Sephiroth's whereabouts? And what _are _you guys anyway?" Cloud asked Mini-Cloud calmly.

"_Chill bro, there's a time and place for that. Right now let's go celebrate with the ladies." _He answered coolly and turned to Mini-Lightning. He winked at her as he caught her staring at him. Mini-Lightning quickly turns to the other side, blushing furiously.

"_Do anything funny, and I'll skin you alive you hear me?" _Mini-Serah said dangerously to Serah.

"Oh My God, you are sooo cute!" Was Serah's reply and hugged her doll tightly.

"_W-What did I just say? Lemme go!" _Mini-Serah tried to squirm her way out to no success.

"Oooh we're gonna have so much fun with these guys he he he." Fang chuckled evilly as she gently ruffled her mini-self's hair.

Lightning sighed. _Oh Maker, you really do like to torment me like this..._


	12. CHAPTER XII: Repeated Mistake

Ya-haw! Sry been inactive lately due to the World Cup opening! ^^ I'm actually rooting for the underdogs of the game and was practically cheering for the South Korean games! Yay! Nyway' new chapter up! Hope u guys who r reading this do review and give your views! Kinda rhyme lol ^^ anyway enjoy! Ya-haw!

* * *

CHAPTER XII: Repeated Mistake

After the settling the dolls business, a fresh, new morning awaits the stoic leader, Lightning. BEEP! BEEP! The alarm clock buzzed. As usual, Lightning threw her pillow to it and it fell to the floor, shutting itself off. Lightning had also expected to find Rikku in her bed and lo' and behold, the foreign girl was chewing away on her hair. She pulled her hair forcefully and straightens the wet exterior, making her fingers sticky with saliva. She had also expected her second alarm clock to appear...one that wouldn't shut off even if she threw the entire bed at it. _Here goes...3...2...1..._

Her door slams open and Snow's voice boomed throughout the room. "Sis! Rise and shine! Wouldn't want the bedbugs to bite now do ya'?" He chuckled and opened the curtains.

"Ugh...You say that only when I'm about to sleep idiot! And close the curtains, I got the day off today! I wanna sleep in a few more hours..." Lightning muttered.

Something fell lightly on top of Lightning and bounced energetically on her. "_Wakey Wakey Lightning-Sis! Don't be a sourpuss in the morning now!" _Mini-Lightning said happily. "_Here, I brought you a wet towel to wipe your face!"_ The little doll held out a towel in front of her.

"Thanks..." Lightning muttered and sat up. She wiped her face and gave the towel back to Mini-Lightning, which she happily took and put it in Lightning's dirty laundry bag.

The little doll jumped back onto the bed and pushed Lightning up. "_Upsy daisy! Wouldn't want to miss breakfast now do you?" _

"O.K. O.K., I'm going..." Lightning sighed and got out of bed. She turned to Snow. "Tell Serah I'll be downstairs in a minute..."

"Sure thing Sis ha ha." Snow laughed and slides downstairs.

"How many times have I told you not to slide on the railings? _And I'm not your Sis!"_ Lightning said irritably.

"_Not yet." _Snow replied.

"Déjà vu ..." Lightning muttered and closed her door. She yawned sleepily and unbuttoned her pajamas. As she threw her pajamas into the laundry bag and stared at her towel she couldn't help remembering last night's incident. _To think that I was only in my towel in front of Cloud..._ She blushed furiously at the thought. _I hope he didn't see anything...then again... _

"_Lightning-Sis, Serah-Sis gave you a new hair conditioner just now. She put it in front of your room." _Mini-Lightning told her.

"Oh, I'll get it..." Lightning said and opened her door. "Where did she put it-" Lightning stopped talking. Cloud was directly in front of her, in his leisure shirt and holding a bottle of milk. He stared at Lightning and she stared back at him. Lightning froze on the spot.

_Pink bra... _"Uh...Hey, morning..." Cloud mumbled. _O.K. this is bad..._ He expected Lightning to yell at him in embarrassment but to his surprise, her face immediately turned deep red, she clumsily bends down and took a bottle on the floor, and she slammed her door shut. Cloud scratched his head and went downstairs.

Lightning was breathing heavily inside her room, holding the bottle of conditioner tightly. _H-He saw me in my underwear..._ Lightning dropped the bottle and pushed her cheeks with both her hands. _I hope he didn't see anything...Maker what he thinks of me now... _

She felt her energy drained away and supported herself by leaning on the bathroom door. _Calm down Lightning...Go take a bath first and then explain to him properly..._ She unclipped her bra and reached out for her towel.

Suddenly she heard a knock on her door and the doorknob clicked open. "Um, Claire..." She heard Cloud's voice.

_Wait, wait! _Lightning frantically reached towards the door and lost her footing. She stumbled and fell face forward. "Ungh...Ouch..." She massaged her head lightly and focused her eyesight. Cloud was staring at her, mouth hung open. She was lying on top of him, half-naked. She felt something touching her chest. _A hand...Cloud's hand...On my breast..._

Of all the days for her to come and wake her sister up, Serah chose the wrong moment to walk into Lightning's room. "Claire wake up! I know you're on leave today but-..." her words drifted off as she looked at the scene. She froze in front of the door. _Cloud...Claire...Breast... _

"S-Serah, it's not what it looks like!" Cloud moved away his hand quickly and looked at the younger girl in panic.

Serah stared at them. "Um, I-I'll leave you two alone..." She squeaked and closed the door.

They heard her ran off while saying "_I didn't see anything, I didn't see anything..."_

Lightning merely watched the door for awhile and then turned to Cloud. _Take a deep breath..._ "K-!" She screamed.

Downstairs, Fang was having toast with Vanille.

"Fwat' wash' that?" Vanille asked curiously while munching on her toast.

Fang stared at the ceiling. "Meh, nothing I'm not used to by now." She shrugs as she spreads butter on her toast.

XXX

"I can't believe you touched my..." Lightning muttered off darkly as she steered her hovercraft.

"I'm sorry..." Cloud apologized again, bowing deeply behind her. He had been apologizing profusely since they left the house.

"Hey lovebirds! Don't do anything kinky over there now he he..." Fang shouted from another hovercraft.

"Shut it Fang!" Lightning bellowed, face turning red.

The morning was chaotic as usual, although for the first time it was due to Cloud. Fang squeezed the details out of Serah and Lightning would've given almost everything she owned for Serah to have told someone else instead. Fang had been teasing them since breakfast and they have been awkward with each other. In truth, Lightning wasn't really mad the whole thing happened, she had knew it was an accident and it had been her fault, but she wished Serah hadn't seen it. _Now she has the impression Cloud and I did it..._

"I'm sorry..." Cloud mumbled again.

"_Sigh* _Stop apologizing Cloud, I'm not angry with you..." Lightning sighed. _Poor guy has self-esteem issue now..._

"B-But..." Cloud tried to apologize again but Lightning waved him off.

"I-It's no big deal, really." _It's a HUGE deal actually..._ Lightning thought truthfully. She didn't want Cloud to be nervous around her and she certainly didn't want him to distance himself because of this.

"Seriously?" Cloud asked her.

"Seriously." Lightning repeated, turning around to smile at him.

He smiled back and returned to his usual demeanor. "So...where are we going?"

"To buy groceries, why else?" Lightning looked at him.

Earlier in the morning Serah had discovered that they were out of food supplies and their item stocks could use some resupplying. Lightning had immediately offered herself to buy the groceries, wanting to make amends with Cloud alone. However Fang and Hope offered themselves too, each with their own agenda. As there were only two hovercrafts in the house and Sazh hadn't arrived, only the four of them went out.

_Glad she cheered up._ Cloud smiled to himself and chatted with Lightning about the items they were supposed to buy.

On the other hovercraft, Fang was chuckling to herself as she watched the two and Hope was simply dumbfounded.

"Blimey those two are really tight...I never knew Light would let anyone to hug her from the behind like that." Fang eyed them gleefully.

Hope gaped at the two. "S-So do you think they're together or something?" Hope stuttered as he speaks. _I've never seen Light laugh like that..._

Fang understood where Hope's getting at through his intonation. "...Yeah I guess so. Light really has the hots for him y'know?" Fang said without hesitation. _Better not give him any false hope..._

"I-I see..." Hope said, looking downcast.

"Well anyway how are you and Rikku doing?" Fang changed the subject tactfully.

"Rikku? We're doing fine I guess, she's teaching me how to speak Al Bhed." Hope said, cheering up as Rikku was brought into the conversation.

"Al Bhed? Her language?" Fang egged on.

"Yeah, mind you it's very complicated. But at least I can..." Hope went on by himself.

Fang looked at him, satisfied, and steered the hovercraft to follow Lightning's.

"So I was wondering Fang, who're you dating?" Hope suddenly asked her.

Fang jerked a bit and looked at the young boy. "Dating? _Me?_"

"Oh sorry...Bad question?" Hope looked at her apologetically.

"What do ya' mean by that? Anyway I'm not dating _anyone._ I already have my hands full handling Vanille and you lot. Adding a guy into my life would have disastrous results ha ha." Fang laughed at him.

"Oh I guess you have a point. Ha ha, I can't imagine you with a guy Fang..." Hope laughed.

"Got that right. No need to be hasty with pickin' a mate now." Fang winked at him and concentrated back on steering the hovercraft.

XXX

They parked their vehicles in the sky parking lot and Lightning swiftly makes her way to the supermarket, not wanting to waste time. Hope walked quickly to catch up with her while Cloud and Fang idled behind.

"Hey if you guys don't hurry it up all the fresh vegetables will finish by the time we get there!" Lightning said impatiently to the two.

"And since when did you become a _housewife_?" Fang joked while Cloud merely chuckled.

Lightning gave her an 'hmph!' and strode off.

"Blimey that Light really needs to loosen up. She treats everything like a war." Fang shook her head.

"Well, that's just how she is though." Cloud gave a small smile.

Inside the supermarket there were a number of people doing their shopping. Hope was pushing a trolley cart while Lightning was busy skimming through the shopping list.

"Let's see now...Eggs...Butter...Flour...Etc... Alright let's get to it guys." Lightning looked at them seriously. "Cloud, you go get the meat supplies. We need ribs, tenders and sirloin meats."

Cloud nodded and went towards the butcher's aisle.

"Fang, get the fruits and vegetables. Make sure to ask the lady with the hose to give you the fresh ones." Lightning looked at Fang.

The raven-haired woman chuckled and left.

"Finally...Hope!" Lightning looked at him seriously.

"Yes Light!" Hope straightened his back and looked at her hopefully.

"Follow me to the dairy products. I want you to taste test their new artificial milk. I _think _it's not poisonous." Lightning turned and marched off.

Hope stared at her back fearfully and whimpered as he pushed the trolley cart to follow her.

XXX

Cloud studied the meat selection carefully, remembering that Lightning wanted the finest parts. _So should I pick cow, sheep or goat? What are they anyway? _Unfamiliar with the names of the animals, he pondered on their tastes.

As he debated with himself, someone whispered behind him.

"_Psst_! I'll get cow's meat if I were you. Their sirloin tastes the best."

Cloud turned to see the female waitress from the cafe smiling at him. He remembered her from his first date with Lightning.

"Thanks, I'll take that then." He took the meat and put it in his basket.

"So, out shopping for food?" The black-haired woman asked him.

"Yes..." Cloud had forgotten her name.

"_Lebreau._" She helped him, offering a handshake.

_Is she psychic? _"Right. Cloud." He introduced himself and shook her hand.

"Hmm, so where's your doll, stud?" Lebreau looked around.

"Oh, Claire's somewhere around..." Cloud answered her.

Lebreau raised her eyebrows. "_Claire_? What happened to _Lightning_?"

"Um, they're the same person actually." Cloud explained to her and told her Lightning's real name.

"So _Lightning's _real name is _Claire_? Wow, I didn't know that." Lebreau nodded appreciatively.

"What I don't know is why everybody wouldn't just call her Claire. I mean, only Serah calls her that." Cloud shrugs.

"Well since a long time ago she's been makin' us call her handle name, so it's kinda a culture shock to be callin' her Claire now." Lebreau snickered.

"Yes, well I need to choose the meat well or she'll definitely scold me." Cloud smiled slightly.

"So I heard from Snow the other day...You guys livin' together?" She grinned at him.

"Claire has been kind enough to offer me a room. Although I must not overstay my welcome more than I should." Cloud looked at her thoughtfully.

"Geez, you sound like some corny guy with a weird accent. Hmm, I've said it before though, you're not so bad lookin' yourself stud...much handsomer than the guys I roll with I'd say." She smiled at him seductively.

"Uh...thanks?" Cloud thanked her doubtfully, not sure if it was a compliment or not.

Lebreau took out a piece of paper and wrote down her number. "Look here's my number, I'm not hitting on ya' mind you! Lightning can be a handful, ask anybody. So anytime ya' need help to catch her heart jes' call me kay'?" She said as she passed him the paper.

"She is a spirited one I'll say." Cloud nodded in agreement and took the paper.

"Right, if ya' need any help jes' holler me up kay'? Although if she broke your heart ya' can call me up too, I'll be there for ya'." Se winked at him mischievously.

Cloud merely smiled at her.

"Best for me to be off then, I got three kids to feed at home. Maker, they're useless without me and there's a lot I need to buy too." Lebreau sighed.

"If you don't mind I'll help you out." Cloud offered his assistance.

"You sure? How bout' your gal then?" Lebreau looked at him.

"I've finished my chores, I'm sure she wouldn't mind me doing a detour." Cloud winked.

"You're a lifesaver, let's get crackin' then." Lebreau gave him a sigh of relief and took out a really long list from her skirt-pocket. The list touched the floor and rolled around them.

"That's a _long_ list." Cloud raised his eyebrows.

"What can I say? The guys are lost without me." Lebreau laughed.

The two chatted away as they looked around the supermarket to finish the list.

"Hel~lo there, what do we have here?" Fang whistled as she watched the two, holding a basket full of greens.

XXX

Lightning stared at the box of milk suspiciously, shaking it slightly and looked at Hope. "You sure this one is alright?"

Hope was sprawled on the floor and was forcing his mouth shut with his hand. He nodded slowly and covered his mouth with both his hands so as not to vomit.

Satisfied, Lightning grabbed a couple of cartons and put it into the cart. "Right, that's done. What're you doing down there Hope? Let's go." She pushed the trolley cart to the cashier as Hope followed her slowly. "Now where are the others?" She looked around.

Fang spotted them and made her way to the two. She added her own stuffs into the cart. "There ya' go o' great leader. Got the freshest greens too." She chuckled.

"Great. So where is Cloud?" Lightning glanced across the aisles, but she couldn't see the spiky blond-hair anywhere.

"Oh, uh...He's a lil' bit busy right now." Fang said. _Don't need to say anything, no unneeded trouble caused..._

"He's with Lebreau." Hope croaked, stabilizing himself with the help of the trolley cart. "Saw him passed by us just now..."

"What are you talking about Hope?" Lightning frowned at the younger boy. Behind her Fang was silently mouthing and shaking her head at him not to say anything.

"I dunno what they were doing though...He was laughing and she was laughing..." Hope mumbled as he massaged his forehead.

Lightning stared at him for a moment, and then she turned back and headed towards the inside of the supermarket.

Fang smacked her own face and Hope merely groaned as the raven-haired woman pulled him to follow Lightning. "Just can't keep your lid closed now can't ya'..." Fang shook her head and sighed.

XXX

"Ha ha seriously? You know a guy like that?" Lebreau laughed.

"Yep, he can talk and swear at the same time. You ought to meet him, Cid's a character alright." Cloud nodded his head while he too was laughing slightly.

Lebreau's list was finished in short time as both of them had swiftly covered the whole supermarket and filled her trolley cart in record time. Cloud had seen Lightning together with Hope in the dairy products area, although the little guy looked slightly green to him.

"Thanks a bunch stud, now I can kick back and relax the whole day!" She thanked him happily.

"No problem..." Cloud replied, pushing the trolley cart for her.

"_Time." _a sinister voice hissed.

Suddenly Cloud felt a dangerous aura lingering in the air. He looked around, alarmed. He felt his body grew heavy and felt as though time had slowed down. _What the hell, what the hell._ Everything else seemed to have stopped moving. He looked at Lebreau, she too seemed to have difficulties moving and was breathing heavily.

"C-Cloud..." She gasped.

"Something's not right... Hang on!" He scanned the area.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see a number of thin, long missiles forming at the edge of the aisle. Without warning, the missiles were shot towards them.

_Move! _With all his might Cloud jumped towards Lebreau and pushed her down, safely avoiding the missiles. It hit the floor but to Cloud's surprise it didn't even explode or cause a dent.

More missiles were shot out of nowhere and Cloud carried Lebreau in his arms hurriedly as he dodged them. _Where the hell are these things coming from? _A row of missiles appeared right in front of his eyes. Unable to dodge, Cloud braced himself for the hit.

"Tch, don't give up now!" Lebreau yelled and shot at the missiles. They exploded and Cloud side-stepped out of the way. Lebreau gripped her gun tightly. "He he, never went out without it..." She winked at him, but Cloud knew that she was strained under the unknown pressure.

"Thanks..." He muttered to her and dodged another set of missiles. _Need to find the source..._ "Hold on tight." He told Lebreau as he unsheathed his sword.

Cloud stopped in his tracks and surveyed the motionless supermarket. Lebreau put her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Here goes..." He exhaled deeply.

As another row of missiles appeared out of thin air, Cloud slashed the air around it. "Cross-slash!" He performed a set of sword moves and Kanji words emerged from his sword, stopping the assailant from moving.

"_...You're better than I thought..." _The invisible attacker muttered.

Before Cloud could say anything the environment immediately returned to normal. The enemy had disappeared and the people around the two started moving as usual.

Lebreau gasped for air and Cloud held her, slowly sitting down. "T-Thanks stud..." She muttered as she breathes in and out.

"Try not to stand for now, I got you so don't worry..." Cloud told her. _Another problem arises it seems..._ Cloud thought gravely.

"Thanks..." She thanked him again and leaned her head on his chest, panting heavily. "D-Did you get a glimpse of him?" Lebreau asked him.

Cloud shook his head. "He was invisible, probably wearing a veil to hide himself." He said.

"Probably guys from PSICOM..." Lebreau muttered to herself.

Cloud wanted to ask her about PSICOM but just then he felt another kind of dangerous aura. He turned back slowly to see Lightning frowning at him.

"C-Claire..." Cloud stared at her.

"_So _what are you doing there Cloud? Having fun?" She said in a dangerous voice.

"N-No, you see there was-" His words were cut short by Lightning.

"_I left you for just an instant and I find you being cozy with her!" _Lightning stared pointedly at Lebreau.

"I wasn't being cozy with anybody!" Cloud protested.

"Oh, and I suppose you're hugging her just for fun then?" Lightning challenged him, her temper rising up drastically.

"L-Light, this was an accident... We were..." Lebreau tried to explain but Lightning was having none of it.

"Save the excuses... Really...that's pathetic Cloud..." Lightning sighed and looked away, not wanting to look at Cloud.

"Claire..." Cloud stood up and touched her shoulder but she shrugs him off.

"Don't you _Claire _me you-you..." Lightning muttered, and hugged herself tightly. "Go away...I don't want to see you again..."

Fang looked at her in alarm. _No-no, don't go saying that Light!_

Cloud looked downcast and backed away from Lightning.

"It was stupid of me to think you were different..." She went on. "Some idiot I am, believing you were ever sincere with me..."

"Claire..." He mumbled, hurt by her words.

The atmosphere was getting tense and neither of the two said anything to the other. Cloud stared at her while Lightning looked away determinedly.

"Now listen you!" Lebreau suddenly yelled. She stood up and glared at Lightning. "Don't let your emotions get the better of you! Try to calm down for one sec and listen to him for Maker's sake!"

Lightning stared at the woman. "What's there to listen?" She scoffed and looked away again.

"You-" Lebreau began angrily but Cloud held her shoulder. He shook his head and Lebreau desisted.

He looked at Lightning for a moment, wanting to explain things to her clearly, but he sensed something odd was about to happen outside. _I can beg for mercy later...Now..._ "If you want me out of your hair...fine...I'll go..." he didn't want to say it like that but it was the only way he could walk out of the situation quickly.

"Cloud!" Lebreau protested.

He smiled slightly and made his way out, Fang and Hope stared at him silently. Lightning wasn't even looking at him.

After he left Lebreau grabbed her trolley cart and paid for her groceries. She gave Lightning one final look. "You'll regret pushing him away like that hun..." She sighed and left.

Lightning stared hard at the floor, scowling. Fang stared at her silently.

"What?" Lightning asked her angrily.

"It's really not my position to say anything...but you shoulda at least hear the poor boy out...Blimey, that was really cruel, even for you Light." Fang shook her head and walked out.

Hope groaned again and looked at Lightning. "D-Did Cloud do anything wrong? I-I felt kinda sorry for him..."

Lightning scowled at the silver-haired boy and he cowered from it, slowly making his way following Fang.

Lightning stood there all by herself, thinking hard. She knew Cloud wasn't the type to do something like that but... _My jealousy got the better of me..._ Lightning winced from remembering her own mistake. _First Serah...now Cloud..._ "Why am I always so emotional...?" Lightning muttered to herself.

XXX

Lightning left the supermarket alone and carried the paper bags into the house. After putting the stuffs in the kitchen for Serah to sort out, she walked into the living room. Fang was sitting alone on the sofa, not looking at her. Lightning sighed and sat down beside her.

"..." Fang stayed silent, concentrating hard on the television even though it's switched off.

None of them said anything to each other. Fang was adamant on keeping quiet and Lightning was getting unnerved by her determination. _Usually she'd make fun of me in these kinds of situation..._

Lightning twiddled with her finger and finally broke the silence. "_Sigh* _Let's hear it now...I was wrong wasn't I?" She sighed and looked at Fang worriedly.

Fang merely nodded curtly, still frowning at the television.

"I know I shouldn't have brushed him off like that...and I shouldn't have said all the other craps that I did..." Lightning continued.

Fang nodded again.

"Fang! Say something, _anything_!" Lightning exasperated.

The raven-haired woman sighed and frowned at Lightning. "What am I supposed to say Light? I'm not even in the mood to laugh at you or make fun of you. Back then you handled the situation poorly, and you're supposed to be a soldier for Maker's sake!"

"I-I know..." Lightning said, biting her bottom lips.

"Blimey, that's the first time I see you get so emotional! Between your outburst and your fist, I'd rather take your punch again!" Fang continued. Even though she was unhappy with Lightning's attitude, she was speaking with a calm and rational tone.

Lightning had no reply for that so she stared at the floor guiltily.

"Look, I know you think he was flirting with her but..." Fang ruffled Lightning's hair gently.

"He's not that kind of guy." Lightning finished for her.

Fang stared at her in surprise. "So what was all that then?" She frowned again.

"I-I dunno, I just kinda, lost control when I saw them together..." Lightning said in a small voice.

"Oh boy, you need to work out your envy girl..." Fang shook her head.

"So what should I do now?" Lightning asked her for advice.

Fang thought for a moment. "Firstly, call Lebreau and apologize. Second, go and look for that boyfriend of yours _and _apologize to him.' She said seriously.

Lightning made some weird noises but Fang gave her a 'tut-tut'. "You're in the wrong and you should hear their side of the story. Now go call her up, after that I'll help you look for Cloudy Boy." Fang said seriously, and then ruffled Lightning's hair again. "_Sigh* _The things I do for you lot." She sighed.

Lebreau had been waiting for Lightning's call. She had happily accepted her apology and also told Lightning to go look for Cloud. Lightning hear Lebreau's explanation of what had happened in the supermarket.

"_Seriously I'm not lying Lightning! It's like time stopped_ _all of a sudden!" _Lebreau said determinedly.

"Alright I understand...Maker, I look like a fool right now...Cloud..." Lightning muttered.

"_I'm sure he'll understand hun, he's not the type to hold a grudge. Now go get your guy!" _Lebreau assured her.

Lightning gave her a quick 'thank you' and ended their conversation. As she made her way back into the living room Fang had switched on the television. An emergency broadcast was put on air.

"_-and the two figures are still fighting with each other. Their battle is destroying the New Bodhum Park and nobody knows what started it. The Guardian Corps had already been dispatched but it seemed they were unable to stop or interfere in the battle. So far there are no casualties yet reported..." _

Lightning stared at the screen. Two small figures are fighting with each other. She didn't recognize the man carrying the gun-like sword, but the other one was- "Cloud." She gasped.

Cloud was bleeding profusely and Lightning could see that he was injured badly. _He's hurt... _She couldn't hear his words from the television but he was shouting something towards his foe.

Lightning had a sudden flashback when Serah was captured by the fal'Cie. Lightning remembered that she was the one who had chased Serah out of the house and inadvertently led to her capture.

"He's out there...because of me..." Not wanting history to repeat itself, Lightning quickly made her way to the garage, Fang followed swiftly.

_Wait for me Cloud..._ Lightning thought desperately as she switched on her hovercraft's engine.


	13. CHAPTER XIII: Lion Heart

Ya-haw! How's everybody doing, LoL I've been transfixed to the tube watching the World Cup :p So nyway sum1 PM-ed me to start an 'author's note' section whereby I explain the details of the storyline for my fic due to the numerous mash-up of FF characters in it! Credits goes to LightxNing, I'll be sure to do that in this and future chappies yay! Nyway when I did this chappy I was kinda goin for the 'serious' angle for once and added in an intense battle scene. No worries the jokes and disasters of the Farron household will continue in the next chappy! Anyway here's chappy XIII! Ya-haw! :p P.S. as usual reviews & PMs r welcomed Ya-haw!

* * *

CHAPTER XIII: Lion Heart

New Bodhum Park, where the lush greenery and tropical plants that could rarely be found in Old Cocoon existed. Civilians often come to enjoy the breathtaking view, and today was no exception. However the only difference is the massive destruction caused by two strangers who are not from that planet.

Cloud ran as fast as he could, his pursuer hot on his trail. Breathing heavily, he felt a sharp stabbing pain around his ribcage area. _Got to keep moving. _Swearing, he forced his beaten up body to move.

"Fated Circle..." The attacker instantly closed in on Cloud, a ring of circles surrounding both of them.

"Tch..." Cloud shielded his body with his sword.

The circles exploded, causing the ground and air to shake considerably. Cloud flew a few feet away from the man, crashing into one of the park's food stall. He panted and spitted out his own blood.

His attacker merely stared at him with his cold, merciless eyes. He pointed his gunblade towards Cloud. "What are you afraid of losing?" He asked in a serious voice.

Beaten and running out of energy, Cloud forced himself to stand and leaned on his sword. "...I'm not afraid of anything Leon..." Cloud stared determinedly at his foe.

Without warning, Leon lunged forward and delivered a heavy blow. Cloud blocked the attack with his sword and recoiled from the hit. Leon drew back and prepared another attack. Unable to block again, Cloud was hit with a series of combination swordplay from him.

"Guh-!" Cloud vomited out blood but Leon seemed unfazed. He launched Cloud into the air with his gunblade.

"This is the end...Rough Divide!" Leon floated in mid-air and delivered a devastating blow, knocking Cloud back to the ground forcefully.

Cloud crashed onto the pavement, causing it to crack and he fell into a giant hole. A dull sense of pain flowed through his body. _Crap..._ He tried moving but not even his fingers would respond. _Broken ribs, broken arms...legs and maybe even more...This is just not my day..._

Leon landed a few feet away from Cloud, staring at him from above. "...Should I have taken it easier?" He said in a bored voice.

"...Still the same...huh Leon?" Just saying that caused immense pain on the side of his ribs. Cloud winced from the pain but gritted his teeth to bear with it.

"My name is Squall..." He said with the same bored tone.

"No difference is there? Leon or Squall, you're still the same person...Snap out of it dumb-ass." Cloud chuckled painfully.

"I have no idea what you're talking about..." He responded, holding his gunblade up high.

"Tch, the Leon...Squall that I know wouldn't act this way." Cloud said angrily. He knew his friend was put under some kind of hypnosis. However, he was unable to break it.

"Again, I have no idea what you're talking about. And I do not know who you are. I am ordered to kill you and I will do so without hesitation." Squall gripped his gunblade. "Any last words?" He gazed nonchalantly.

Cloud closed his eyes. _That's strange...I can't hear anything anymore..._ Even though his mind and heart told him not to give up, his body said otherwise. _Looks like...I'll be able to see you soon..._ Cloud gave a satisfied smile.

"Farewell..." Squall muttered, swinging down his gunblade, creating a shock wave.

"Cloud!" Lightning shouted his name. She and Fang arrived to the battle scene to see the sight of Guardian Corps and the Cavalry's soldiers body lying everywhere. Lightning had spotted the man who had caused the destruction holding his sword up high in the air, and assumed that he was swinging his blade at Cloud.

Rushing to Cloud's aid, Lightning ran with all her might, however, the distance between her and them was quite far. She unsheathed her gunblade, preparing to attack the mysterious man. _I'm not gonna make it! _"Cloud!" she yelled again.

Lying in the dirt, Cloud could hear a voice calling for him. _Claire...? _

"CLOUD!" This time, Lightning yelled at the top of her lungs. She was extremely worried that the man did not give her any respond. _Forget the guy, saving Cloud is the top priority!_

_Heh...As loud as ever..._ Cloud couldn't help but smile. _At least I could hear her voice one last time... _He opened his eyes to see the sky. As clear as day, he watched the clouds hovered in the aquamarine sky. Images of his life began flashing before his eyes, reliving his bitter moments. Cloud never told Lightning or anyone else much about his past, for fear of being judged and the shame.

Having his memory altered once, Cloud had struggled to find his true self, his own life that is real and not made up. Again and again, Sephiroth had tried to convince him that he was nothing but a mere fragment...a puppet that can't move without a puppeteer to pull its strings... _I've had enough...no more running away from myself...I'll accept this punishment..._

Accepting his fate, Cloud closed his eyes, and embraced the warm light that was shining in front of him. He couldn't see his old friend attacking him but his eyes lingered towards Lightning, who was mere inches away from him, her face full of fear and astonishment.

"...Goodbye Claire..." He gave her a huge smile, and an explosion occurred.

XXX

Cloud didn't feel the pain, or rather, he didn't feel any of the damage he received from the fight. _Did I die...? _Hesitantly, Cloud opened his eyes. He was sitting in a flower field, his body leaning on a tree. Somehow he recognized the beautiful scenery, and it soothed his soul. He felt the wind and could smell the sweet scent of the flowers. It felt very much real to him.

"...So I _am _dead..." Cloud muttered, ruffling his hair. He watched the flowers bend as the wind pushes them, and then stared at his own hands. "I couldn't even stay alive for _her..._" His thoughts were on Lightning. He imagined her smile, her angry face, her surprised face and when she blushed.

"_And who is her?"_

Cloud's heart skipped a beat. He turned around to see a woman whom he was very familiar with sitting at the opposite site of the tree. He recognized the pink ribbon that she has tied to her hair, and the tone of her voice which he couldn't forget. "Thought I'd see you here..." Cloud said in a soft voice.

"_Did you now? Or perhaps you're mistaking me with this 'her' that you mentioned." _She said in a mock-irritated voice. She did not turn to meet his gaze.

"I don't think I can forget someone like you, y'know?" Cloud chuckled and returned to watch the flowers.

"_He he, you need to work on your flirting skills Cloud..." _She giggled.

Cloud did not respond, making himself comfortable with her presence.

"_...What are you doing here Cloud?" _She asked in a mock-questioning voice.

"Isn't this my last stop...? After dying I mean..." Cloud replied.

"_Oh silly Cloud, you're not supposed to be here..." _The voice giggled again.

Cloud could hear her stand up and she walked towards him, patting his head from behind. _"You have a lot more ahead of you Cloud...Your life is far from over." _She said in a soothing voice.

"Really..." Cloud muttered, not looking behind.

"_Yep, so off you go! Anyway you'll make 'her' seriously angry if you don't hurry up!" _She said in a bossy tone. _"Not my business with whom you go out with really, but I'm surprised it's not Tifa."_

Cloud chuckled at her words.

"_What? You've gone far from home and hit on another girl, think I don't know that?" _ She pulled his hair playfully. _"You have nothing to be scared of Cloud...You've made some new friends now haven't you?"_

"...Yes..." Cloud answered her. _Why'd she ask that anyway...?_

"_Then why ARE you here?" _She asked in the same playful tone.

"Maybe...Maybe I'm still...looking for..." Cloud hesitated to finish his sentence.

"_Looking for what exactly?" _She asked in a business-like tone.

Cloud inhaled deeply. "...Forgiveness...To make amends..." He muttered.

"_With who?" _She asked, confused.

"...You..." Cloud replied. _No one but you..._

"_Sigh* I'm getting tired of that same OLD line." _She said in a bored voice, sighing.

"Heh, maybe I am just repeating myself...Sorry to say it out all of a sudden." Cloud chuckled a bit.

"_Um-hum, looks like you've grown up. Then my work here is done." _She said in a satisfied voice and stood up.

"Aerith..." Cloud made to turn his head but she pushed him to face the front.

"_Don't live in the past, and move on Cloud." _ Aerith said soothingly.

"...Thank you...for everything..." Cloud said, with a finality in his tone. He knows where he must go now.

"_Take care from now on Cloud...Goodbye..." _

Before he knew it, Cloud felt his body leaving the peaceful garden, with one last embrace from Aerith. As he disappeared from that place, he could see from far away a black-haired man in a SOLDIER uniform standing in the middle of the flower garden, folding his arms and smirking at him. Cloud nodded at him and he did the same.

Cloud let out a sigh of relief, a heavy burden lifted of his chest.

XXX

Lightning stared at the center of the hole in disbelief. Black smoke was rising, and a pool of blood covering the blond-haired man. Lightning felt her legs giving away and she slides down, sitting beside the fallen man. _I-I couldn't save him... _Her whole body trembled as reality began to sink in.

From above, Fang jumped down and winced from the sight. She wasn't able to see what had happened to Cloud clearly, but the blood and Lightning's face said it all. Fang went closer to the shocked soldier. "Light..."

Lightning had strangely become deaf, not listening to Fang calling her name. Slowly, the smoke began to clear and she could see her fallen friend, lying spread-eagle. Lightning looked at his face, his eyes closed. To her, Cloud looked as if he was only sleeping peacefully. _Maybe if I shake him hard enough he'll wake up...Yeah...That'll do it..._

Lightning took his hand and held it tight. Her other hand began shaking Cloud's body. "Cloud..." She shook him gently. _He'll be grumpy if I wake him up rudely..._

"Light..." Fang called her calmly.

"Cloud, wake up...H-Hey it's weird to be sleeping in a place like this you know?" Lightning chuckled a bit, shaking him a bit harder.

"Light, that's enough..." Fang called for her again.

"It's not funny Cloud. Seriously if you don't wake up now I'm going to be really angry with-" Lightning persisted with her effort, shaking him vigorously.

"LIGHT!" Fang shouted, grabbing the young woman's arm.

Lightning snapped out of her trance, mouth hung slightly open. She looked at the raven-haired woman. Fang closed her eyes sadly and shook her head. Lightning turned back to the unmoving Cloud, then back to Fang. Reality dawned on her; Cloud was dead.

"H-He's _gone_..." Lightning muttered in disbelief. She bit her bottom lip hard, unable to accept that fact. A single tear escaped her right eye, which was still wide open with astonishment. Both her hands gripped Cloud's hand tightly.

Fang bents down and hugged her from behind. Silently soothing the aghast girl.

Lightning was speechless, staring at Cloud's face. Her brain was telling her that it was her fault. If she hadn't started that stupid fight, if she hadn't been jealous over a stupid reason, if she hadn't been stubborn, _Cloud would've..._

A cough was heard from above. Lightning turned her head up to see the man who had murdered her friend.

Squall sheathed his gunblade and stared at the scene with boredom. "He's dead huh?" Squall yawned openly and turned around, walking away from the scene.

Anger erupted in Lightning. "He killed Cloud...And he's _yawning _w-while saying that...!" Lightning gritted her teeth. She pulled out her gunblade and jumped out of the hole. With a reflex that surpasses a human being, Lightning jumped again and landed directly in front of Squall. Without hesitation, she attacked with all her might.

Squall blocked the attack with his gunblade. "...Get out of my way." He frowned at the enraged woman.

Lightning didn't withdraw her gunblade and pushed in forcefully, causing them to enter a battle of strength.

Squall looked at the strawberry-haired woman in annoyance. "If you don't get out of my way, you'll end up like _him._" Squall's gaze turned to where Cloud lay.

"YOU MURDERING SON OF A-!" Lightning roared in fury and relentlessly hit the man's gunblade. The sound of steel clashing against each other could be heard.

The two come to blows and none seemed to back down from the other. Squall stared at her with the same dead-like eyes while her face contorted in fury. Lightning's hit was finally parried and her body was wide open for a counterattack. Squall drew his blade. "Revolver Drive..." He muttered.

Sensing her life was in danger, Lightning held out a strange, bright crystal and threw it in front of her. Her gunblade in her other hand, she shot the crystal and yelled. "Odin!"

The clouds darkened, one lightning bolt shot down to the ground and large, non-human like being clad in metallic armor appeared, bowing on his knees in front of Lightning. "For Cloud...Let's turn the tide!" She clenched her fists.

For the first time since he battled in the garden, Squall appeared disturbed. "...A summon..."

A series of Thundara and unrelenting attacks were made by Lightning and Odin, causing Squall to dodge again and again against the destructive duo.

XXX

Fang watched the battle from afar, having jumped out of the hole and put a safe distance between her and the two. "Blimey...Calm down girl..." She watched the as the earth and sky trembled.

Lightning, driven by emotions, was attacking ceaselessly and viciously, not caring where her lightning attacks hit. The trees exploded and twisted violently from the thunderstorm. In the eye of the storm, Lightning sat on Odin's shoulder as the Eidolon casted more spells, causing further destruction.

"Light!" Fang bellowed her comrade's name. Bracing the storm, she forced herself to go near Lightning but to no avail. Fang was thrown viciously away by the wind. _Fal'Cie be damned! _She shielded her eyes against the storm, flailing helplessly as her body flew around guided by the wind's direction.

She peeped out to see that she was going to crash against the airborne trees. "Light _you trying to kill me?_" Fang shouted angrily.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her by the waist. "Got her, up we go guys!" A voice sounded.

Fang looked at her savior, a well-built man sporting an orange Mohawk. She recognized him as the man called Gadot, Snow's best friend.

"Not enough room but it'll do. Up you go missy!" Gadot effortlessly pulled Fang up and she stabilized herself by holding onto the hovercraft's top. "Thanks for the lift mate, appreciate it." Fang thanked him breathlessly.

"Ha ha no probs." Gadot chortled. "Yuj, get us out of this hellhole!" He turned to the driver of the hovercraft.

"I'm trying here!" The blue-haired boy shouted back. "Everyone hang on tight, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

The hovercraft rattled horribly but somehow they were able to escape the thunderstorm. Yuj landed the craft a safe distance away. Waiting for them were Lebreau and Maqui, they were aiding the fallen Guardian Corps soldiers and the Cavalry.

"Don't worry guys we'll heal you up, just wait." Maqui handed out bottles of potions to the injured soldiers.

Noticing their descent, Lebreau hurried to the three. "Thank the Maker you guys are alright!" She let out a sigh of relief. Noticing Fang, Lebreau went to the raven-haired woman. "You alright Fang? What's going on _here_?"

"I'm fine hun...Well, I dunno where to start actually..." Fang shook her head.

"I saw the emergency broadcast. That was _Cloud _right? What in Cocoon happened?" Lebreau pressed on. While waiting for Fang to answer, she checked the woman's body for any injuries.

"It's Cloudy Boy alright...Trouble is...Our little Lover-girl is in there too..." Fang sighed.

Lebreau looked at the thunderstorm incredulously. "_Light's _in there?" Somehow she couldn't imagine how Lightning is faring inside there. "We gotta go save her, and Cloud too." Lebreau said determinedly.

Fang made an involuntary sound.

"_What_? Something wrong?" Lebreau had a puzzled look on her face.

Fang looked away, her face grim. "It's nothing...We need to stop Light first, she's the one creating this _spring breeze_." Fang changed the subject. _We'll break the news later..._

Absorbing that fact quickly, Lebreau didn't ask anymore question. She muttered to Gadot to stay and help the soldiers while she took control of the hovercraft from Yuj. "Get on." She motioned for Fang to join her.

The Pulse-born woman nodded and sat behind her. The hovercraft lifted off and entered the thunderstorm.

XXX

The battle raged on inside, with Lightning having the upper hand by having total control over the outrageous weather. She was tearing the place apart searching for her friend's murderer. "_Come out come out wherever you are~ I won't hurt you...much._" Her face showed every intention of doing the exact opposite of what she just said.

Hiding behind one of the still-rooted trees, Squall observed Lightning's movement. "What's _her _beef...?" Squall shrugged. _All I wanted to do was to delete the target...I accomplished that, why'd she stuck in her foot now? _Suddenly an intense headache hit Squall, making him fall on his knees. "What..._is...this?_" He groaned from the pain.

Unfamiliar images flashed through his mind. Unknown people, places and..._Cloud._ The young man's face seemed familiar to him. "Have...we met before...Ungh...My head..." The more he thought of it, the stronger his headache become.

_Don't think- A puppet should only act._

"Who-_What _are you?" Squall asked through gritted teeth.

_Hm Hm Hm, it is not your place to ask questions. Now kill the girl._

"No...The target was only that man..." Squall argued.

_Do as you are told, nothing more._

"NO!" Squall shouted, breaking free from his mind's invader.

Through the raging storm Lightning caught sight of the man. He was grasping around and clenching his hair as if attacked by an invisible assailant. "Found you!" Lightning yelled. With a swift movement, she mentally ordered her Eidolon to switch into Gestalt mode, switching the mythical knight Odin into the legendary horse Sleipner.

She grabbed the dual blade that was dropped beside her and rode on the horse, lunging towards Squall at breakneck speed. "You're done for!" Her eyes gleamed with revenge.

With much effort, Squall dodged the charge. Lightning ravaged through the trees, a second later and Squall would've been trampled together with the woods. "Why are _all these memories coming into my mind!_" Squall cried out.

"Acting insane won't get you off the hook!" Lightning said viciously, Sleipner turned around for a second charge. "I won't miss this time." Lightning readied her blades.

Squall was struggling with himself as he fought against the control of his invisible enemy. _Cloud...is my ally!_

_No...He is your target to eliminate._

_I remember now! We fought together before- _

_Are you forgetting your mission? Do you plan on humiliating SeeD?_

_This has nothing to do with SeeD! My own memories..._ "Don't mess with them!" Squall shouted out loud. Snapping out of his trance, Squall remembered everything.

Lightning saw her chance and pounced over the distraught man. Odin was called off and disappeared. The weather slowly turned back to normal, ceasing the thunderstorm. Lightning sat on top of Squall, kicking away his gunblade. Pinning him down, she drew her own gunblade over his throat.

"_Any last words?"_ She repeated his words, staring at him with intense loathing.

He breathed heavily as he recalled everything that had happened. "I...killed Cloud..." He panted and then fainted.

"_That's right._ Now share the same fate as his!" Crying out a loud battle cry, Lightning made to stab the man's heart.

However, a lance blocked her fatal attack. Lightning averted her stare to the defender of the hateful man; it was Fang.

"_Get your lance out of the way Fang._" Lightning hissed at the Pulse-born woman.

Fang looked at her mutely and shook her head.

"_Get out of my way now, or I'll make you._" Lightning hissed again. _Why is she protecting this guy? It's because of him Cloud's dead!_

"Don't do this Light, you'll regret it." Fang warned her.

"What's there to regret? Killing him? I've killed hundreds of soldiers before! You think this one man is gonna make me regret _anything?_" Lightning said with vehemence.

"Blimey Light, control your emotions! Do you listen to yourself when you said that? Think about Serah, and Cloud. Do you think they'd want you to do this?" Fang argued.

"DON"T YOU DARE SUGGEST WHAT CLOUD WOULD THINK!" Lightning roared, hearing his name made her chest tightens. "I DON"T KNOW WHAT HE'LL WANT ME TO DO BECAUSE –BECAUSE..." Lightning couldn't say it. "I'll kill him...THEN I'LL BE SATISFIED!" Vengeance filled Lightning's heart, and she tried to stab Squall again.

All of a sudden, Lebreau appeared from behind Fang and slapped Lightning, hard. Lightning's eyes grew wide from shock, causing her to momentarily forget what she was doing.

Lebreau was breathing heavily, her face mixed with pity and anger. "That's enough out o' you..." She muttered angrily.

Lightning came to her senses, although she was unable to look Lebreau in the eyes. She stayed quiet.

"_Do-you-have-any-idea-what-bullshit-you-are-spewing_?" Lebreau said in disbelief. "You'll be satisfied after you killed him? You think after killing him everything will be rainbows and unicorns? That everyone can smile again and you'll have a happily ever after ending?" Lebreau held back her tears angrily.

Lightning gave no comment; she quietly sheathed her gunblade and got up from Squall, turning away.

"Don't you run away from this Claire!" Lebreau yelled angrily.

The fact that Lebreau knew her real name shocked Lightning. She turned to look at the black-haired woman. "How did..."

"Cloud told me...He talks a lot about you Light." Lebreau said in a soft voice.

Lightning felt her chest tightened again from hearing his name. Lightning held her chest as though shielding it from an invisible pain, one that cannot be mended.

"I know what he did was wrong..." Lebreau glared at the unconscious Squall. "...but you can't kill him _out of revenge_ Light. Do you know how you'll feel if you do that? The heavy burden you have to carry with for the rest of your life..." Lebreau gave her a pitiful look.

Lightning finally decided to speak. "I-I know that b-but...it's just that I..." Lightning struggled for the words she was looking for.

"I saw his body Light...Rather than killing someone of for his sake, why don't we bury him properly instead?" Lebreau finally said it.

For the first time since her parents died, Lightning shed tears. Silently the tears trickled down her cheeks endlessly. She sobbed and covered her face, unable to control her emotions.

Lebreau too, finally gave in and cried with her, hugging Lightning tightly as she tried her best to comfort her friend.

Fang looked away sadly. _Chill, don't cry...You'll lose your 'cool' personality if you cry...don't..._

"Why's everybody crying?" Cloud's voice came in, asking Fang.

"...It's because you've been killed...and they wanna bury you someplace nice..." Fang answered him sadly.

"I see...that _is _kinda sad...Wait I _was what_?" Cloud looked at her incredulously.

"Killed didn't you hear me? All your fault this mess happened! Are you that slow Cloudy Boy geez?" Fang looked at him angrily. She froze as her common sense started working. Her mouth hung open as she stared pointedly at Cloud.

"Uhh, Fang? You alright there?" Cloud waved his hand in front of her face.

"Y-You're alive..." Fang mumbled, pinching his cheeks and touching his face. "MAKER YOU'RE ALIVE!" Fang shouted happily and hugged the injured man tightly.

"Ow ow! Fang I'm still in bad condition here! Watch the ribs!" Cloud said painfully, being lifted off the ground as Fang spun around jovially.

"W-What...?" Lightning turned to look at the commotion. Her gaze instantly locked onto the spiky-haired man, who had bubbles foaming around his mouth. "C-Cloud..." She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Cloud?" Lebreau too, said in disbelief.

"CLOUD!" Lightning yelled his name again, and rushed to him.

Fang let him go and as he was still dizzy from the spinning, he was hit forcefully by a flash of pink. He crashed onto the ground painfully and felt something brushing against his chest furiously, and two arms wrapped themselves around him.

"Y-You're alive. Thank God, thank God..." Lightning muttered, still sobbing. She was still shaken and trembled slightly from touching his body.

"Of course I'm alive. How come everyone thinks I'm _dead_?" Cloud sighed. Slowly, he hugged her back. He had never seen Lightning cry before, and felt guilty for making her so.

"_Y-You idiot_...Never do that to me again! I'm seriously pissed off with you!" Lightning punched his chest repeatedly, and hugged him again.

"What did I do?" Cloud ruffled her hair gently. "I'm sorry..." He apologized. Finally he was able to see the gentle side of Lightning, a much gentler one than usual, he admitted to himself.

Lightning nuzzled her face gently on his chest and felt strangely soothed under his embrace.

Fang and Lebreau looked at the two with extreme happiness, although Fang merely smirked at them. "You two look like you're having fun there." Fang whistled.

Lightning didn't care about Fang's comment. Cloud is with her again, that is all that matters. "Shut it Fang." Lightning said, smiling slightly.

Fang chuckled and held her hands behind her head. "How on Cocoon is it possible for you to still be alive?"

"Did you bother to check my pulse?" Cloud asked her simply.

"Nope, so you were still breathing then? Oh well, all's well that ends well I guess. So what'd we do with this guy?" She kicked the unconscious Squall.

Squall groaned and regained consciousness. Fang quickly held her lance above the man. "Uh-ah-uh. One move and I'll make shish-kebab out o' ya' like the little lady there wanted to do." She tilted her head slightly to Lightning.

He stared at Lightning, then to Cloud. "Cloud...Glad to see you're alive." Squall let out a sigh of relief and wiped his face.

"You tried to kill him, and now you're saying _you're glad he's alive_?" Lightning said incredulously.

"I wasn't myself back then...Or rather, I knew what I was doing...I just didn't _think_." Squall answered with his bored voice.

"_Sure,_ that makes perfect sense." Fang rolled her eyes.

Cloud gently lets go of Lightning and made his way to Squall. He squatted next to the man. "Finally got your head back together?" He gave a weak punch to Squall's head.

"Ouch...Yeah, I guess so..." Squall muttered, smiling slightly.

"A lot of crap happened cause' your mind is too weak y'know." Cloud sighed. "So how'd you get here? I don't think there's another huge battle between Good and Evil again now is there?" He frowned slightly.

Squall stared at the reddening sky. "...It was Ultimecia..." Squall muttered. "That witch brought me here and messed with my memories. I thought I was still a SeeD and this was a mission. The bitch disguised herself pretty well." He recalled.

"...Ultimecia..." Cloud recalled the red-dressed demoness. If Sephiroth was his arch-nemesis, then Squall's is Ultimecia, a strong witch with the invincible ability to control time and space.

"You better watch your back Cloud, she's here too and up to no good, you can bet on that." Squall warned him seriously.

Before Cloud could answer Fang interrupted their conversation. "Wowowow there, timeout. _You guys know each other or sumthin'?_" Fang stared at them, confused.

"We're friends...kinda. That being said, you can uhh...move your lance away now." Cloud motioned at her weapon, which was still aimed at Squall's heart.

"You sure?" Fang frowned. Cloud nodded in response.

"O-Kay then, but I'm keeping my out on you buster. Do anything funny and you'll get it from me." Fang gave Squall a sharp warning.

Squall muttered a quick 'thank you' to Fang and sat up. He massaged his forehead, the headache now gone.

"I don't know what's going on here but I think we gotta get our asses moving now." Lebreau suddenly piped up. "With the storm gone there's bound to be soldier reinforcements coming in to do a sweep. Best if we go now." She said wisely.

Cloud nodded in agreement. "Can you stand?" He asked Squall.

"I'll manage." He groaned. However, he lost his balance and Fang came to the rescue, holding onto his arm.

"Tsk, you call yourself a man? Here let me give you a hand..." She mumbled, still frowning.

"Thanks..." Squall thanked her earnestly, though his face still perfectly calm.

"Whatever, I said I'm gonna keep an eye on you. I don't trust you just yet and I'm sure Lightning here feels the same way." Fang said dully.

"Then do your best...I'm in your hands." Squall didn't argue back. He dislikes commotions anyway and Fang looked the type that has a witty comeback for anything that he'll say.

"I'll gather team NORA then. Gotta tell those idiots to split before the Cavalry starts asking questions." Lebreau gave them a quick wave but steered herself to Cloud beforehand.

"As for you..." To everyone's surprise, she gave Cloud a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't you go dying on me-or Claire again you hear?" She blushed and gave him a grin.

"Lebreau you little-" Lightning advanced threateningly to her but she quickly leaps onto her hovercraft.

"See you again _Claire_, and definitely you Cloud!" She gave him a flying kiss and flew off.

"_Come back here Lebreau!_" Lightning shouted to the escaping girl.

Fang laughed at the scene. "Looks like you got competition Light." She smiled evilly. _I could make use of that lil' piece o' information he he..._

"...You're a sadistic woman aren't you...?" Squall muttered, sighing.

Lightning glared at the woman and stomped towards Cloud. Her face close to his, she stared straight into his eyes. "...Are you still denying that _something _happened between you two?"

Cloud merely chuckled and gazed at the hole he was in. Nobody else knew that the hole had been mysteriously filled with blessed water. That water had saved his life, and he knew who he had to thank for. _Great Gospel..._ Cloud gripped his left arm. "Thank you..." He muttered to nobody in particular.

He turned his gaze to Lightning, who was trying hard to say something to him.

"Just so you know...I'm sorry for the incident in the supermarket..." Lightning muttered fast, blushing.

"You're forgiven." Cloud chuckled again.

Cloud held out a hand and offered it to Lightning. She blushed furiously and instead hugged his arm, walking side by side while Fang and Squall tactfully put a distance between themselves and the weird couple.

* * *

Author's note! - We-ll some of you will be confused seeing that I added Squall Leonhart & the main antagonist Ultimecia from FFVIII.

Right, Squall mentioned SeeD in this chappy, it's kinda like an elite mercenary school/group he belongs to, often accepting missions from the people and government for money.

Secondly, Cloud mentioned the "Fight Between Good & Evil" as all of you who had played the game 'Dissidia' PSP, you'll know. For those of you who haven't, Squall had met Cloud before in an alternate dimension, so yea they are more or less buddies.

Thirdly, since this is a humor/parody/mash-up fic, I'm better off writing jokes than battle scenes :) so enjoy ya-haw! ^^

P.S. If there's something that you don't understand feel free to PM me lyk most of you do, or jes ask it when you review! ya-haw! ^^


End file.
